My Job as a Duo
by Diamond61
Summary: 17-year-old Alan Burns finds himself chosen to be the new Overseer of the multiverse and now begins his adventure at Koryo Academy.
1. Prologue

A young man at the age of 17 slowly wakes up and finds himself in the middle of a room he does not recognize.

"Where am I?" He questioned himself.

He looked around and saw three doorways that lead to somewhere. The room was round and empty but there were many windows that appeared to look out into the sea. Maybe he was underwater? He walked around for a closer look and realized that they didn't appear to be connected but instead were like individual aquariums that had been cut into rock. He must be in some kind of cave facility.

"I see that you're awake. " He turned around and saw a girl that appeared to be his own age. She had silver eyes and long white hair that curved down and gently brushed her shoulders. She wore a white robe that reached the floor.

"I'm sure that you have questions about this place and why you're here. First, let me introduce myself. My name is Crystal and I am - or rather was, the Overseer." She said.

He was confused on what Crystal meant by Overseer, but before he could ask she had already begun to speak.

"What I am about to tell you will be hard to believe but you will learn to adjust and accept it in time." Crystal said.

He nodded in response to let her continue.

"You have been chosen and summoned to be the next Overseer to the Multiverse. This is Haris, the home of the Overseer. As the Overseer, you will be traveling to multiple worlds and will protect them from threats that may endanger them." Crystal concluded.

He thought for a moment then said "So what you're saying is that there are multiple worlds."

"Yes" She replied.

"And I have been given this home as Overseer." He said.

She nodded in response.

"And my job is to go to these worlds and save them, right?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied again.

That…

"I know it may be hard to believe, I might feel the same if I was in your position." Crystal said.

"That's Amazing!" He said excitedly.

"What?" She hadn't expected this and thought he was taking things surprisingly well.

"I mean, I always imagined that there were multiple worlds and wondered what they were like. Now I get this place and can to go any world I want? It's just like my video games and anime!" He finished.

Crystal sweat-dropped at his response.

"But for some reason I can't remember much of it." He said.

"I see… it must be the effect of your summoning." Crystal murmured, still contemplating his reaction.

"Effect?" he questioned.

"The Summoning is a dangerous ability and is not meant to summon humans." she stated.

"I guess that makes sense." He thoughtfully responded.

"What is your name?" Crystal asked.

"Alan… Alan Burns." He introduced himself and held out his hand.

Ignoring his outstretched hand, she turned and said "Well Alan, allow me to show you around Haris."

Alan slowly lowered his hand, sighed and followed her through a doorway to tour his new home.

As they entered the first room, Alan's attention was immediately drawn to a computer with a huge screen surrounded by many smaller screens. Each screen had coordinates at the bottom and showed locations he didn't recognize. It was a moment before he realized there was a portal gate at the other end of the room.

"This is how you will travel to the worlds you will be going to." she said. "This place was constructed with a combination of magic and cutting-edge technology. I made use of both during my time as Overseer." Crystal explained. Alan was impressed and thought it must have taken many years to develop this facility that it seemed would be his new home.

"In each world we visit, we collect data on locations, weapons, spells and ingredients. However, most of our data was lost after a tragic incident so you will have to collect new data." Crystal stated. It sounded sensitive to her so he decided not to ask what happened yet.

As Crystal continued their tour of Haris, Alan was more and more amazed at the size of the facility as she showed him a training room, armory, medical center, dining hall and finally his quarters. As she finished with the tour she began to speak.

"Tomorrow, we are going to prepare you for your first assignment." Crystal said. Alan nodded, eager to get started.

"You won't feel so happy once you know what you're getting into." she thought as she observed his attitude.

"The first world you will be going to is a combat school where you will experience advanced fighting and supernatural opponents. You will not be able to get in as you are now which is why you will be training here for two weeks. That is as much time as I can give you to get in." Crystal finished.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be doing this often?" Alan asked.

"I will need you to be at your best to protect the Multiverse." She said.

"So where will I be going?" He asked.

Crystal stated. "Koryo Academy, Japan."


	2. Welcome to Koryo Academy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute** **Duo.**

* * *

Training for the past 2 weeks had been tough for Alan. It involved sword fighting, practice with range weapons and hand to hand combat. He was standing in front of the portal gate getting ready to depart to his first world. He was wearing a black blazer, blue pants and a blue tie. Assuming that it is the school uniform, he wasn't comfortable with it at first but knew it was required to get in. Crystal was briefing him before he leaves.

"I already took care of all of the entrance forms, all you need to do is show up." she said.

Alan felt relieved. "Good thing I don't have to do paper work."

"You needed to focus on training and you wouldn't have been able to because of the language you read." She stated.

"That's another thing, if I'm going to Japan how am I going to understand others?" he said.

"The bracelet that I attached to you will help you speak and understand any language." She explained.

"That will be incredibly helpful." At least I won't have trouble with that Alan thought.

"I also disguised your weapon to look like a Blaze to avoid unwanted attention." Crystal handed him a ring. "Wear this ring and your weapon will look similar to a Blaze." She explained that Blazes are weapons manifested from the soul. They're injected with a Lukifer that allows them manifest a Blaze it also gives them more strength to make the Blaze stronger. Blazes were not able to cause physical damage to another person.

"That'll be helpful." Alan said as he put on the ring.

"Are you ready?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, I'm ready to start!" He said eagerly.

Alan entered the portal gate and it shut off after he left.

"Good luck Alan. I hope you are ready for what awaits you." Crystal said to herself.

* * *

As Alan went through the gate he found himself surrounded by cherry blossom trees. He paused to get his bearings then followed the path in front of him. He arrived in front of what looked like a coliseum and was impressed with the layout of the school.

"So this is Koryo Academy... I think I might like it here." Alan thoughts were interrupted by an announcement.

"Attention! The Opening Ceremony will begin in 10 minutes. New students please assemble in the study hall."

"Crap, I thought I would have more time." He thought worriedly. He didn't know where to find the study hall. He looked around and saw two students walking by, a girl with golden brown hair and a young man with dark brown hair. He went to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, do you know where the study hall is? I can't really find it." Alan asked the students.

"Sure we're heading there right now." Said the female student smiling in response.

"You can follow us towards there." Said the male student.

"Thanks" Alan walked with them to the opening ceremony and commented "This place is amazing." as he looked around.

"I know, right? We were just talking about it before we met you. All expenses-paid academy with free room and board, established by the Dorn Agency. It's great! Said the female student.

"I'm Alan Burns by the way." He introduced himself and raised his hand.

"I'm Imari Nagakura. Nice to meet you." She said and accepted his hand.

"I'm Tor Kokonoe. I look forward to these three years." said the male student as he offered his hand. Alan shook it firmly.

* * *

They entered the Opening Ceremony and found that it was already crowded with students. Tor and Imari sat next to each other on the left side while Alan found a seat on the right. They waited for the Ceremony to start. Later, a little girl with black hair wearing a black Gothic dress steps up to the mic stand on stage and begins to address the students.

"I want to personally welcome you all to Koryo Academy. I'm Sakuya Tsukumo the headmistress of this institution." She said formally. "Congratulations on making it here. To start things off, we'll begin with our traditional Screening Rite. First, take a note of the person sitting beside you because he or she will be your partner." Sakuya paused to allow the students time to pair up.

Alan looked to his right and sees his partner is a male student with red short hair. Tor and Imari looked at each other.

"It looks like you and me are teaming up Imari." Tor said happily.

"Yeah but I wonder for what." Imari said curiously.

"I guess you're my partner." Alan said as he thinks about what they might be going to do. His partner didn't say anything as if he didn't care.

"When I give the signal, you are to battle your partner." Sakuya stated. This shocked the students, confused as to why they have to battle each other. "Only the winners will be permitted entrance. The losers will have their Lukifers removed and will be asked to leave the premises." This shocked them even more that there was a chance of not getting in. Some were complaining about getting acceptance letters.

"Oh I should add that if ten minutes have passed, both you and your partner will fail. Sakuya added.

"Headmistress." Imari called out.

"Yes, you there." Sakuya responded.

"Isn't it too extreme to kick us out if we lose?" Imari asked in a raised voice.

"If you can't pass the entrance exam then you don't belong here." Sakuya stated. "This test's purpose and that of Koryo Academy is to teach you how to survive based on one simple rule. You must defeat others to stay alive."

Imari panicked. "Yeah but, this is only the first day."

"You'll all be plunging headfirst into battle soon enough, no better time to start than right now." She said. Many gasps were heard around the room. "You must have known you'll be engaging in battles when you first expressed interest in attending the academy." Sakuya said.

 _"Crystal, is this what you've been preparing me for?"_ Alan thought.

"Excuse me but can we switch partners?" Tor requested hoping to avoid fighting Imari.

"No and understand this, the person beside you now is your first enemy." Sakuya responded.

Tor looked down in defeat with her answer.

 _"I guess we can never choose our battles."_ Alan thought.

Sakuya raises her voice and instructs the students to begin. "Now to battle, you are heaven chosen children you Elcidae! You've already been given all the power required. Use your Soul-power, your Blaze, to prove that you are worthy to enter this institution's Hallowed Halls." She raised her hand in front of the students.

"Blaze on" whispered a white- haired female student as she summoned her Blaze and attacks her partner without hesitation. As they start fighting, soon all the other students summon their Blazes and start battling each other. The whole room erupted into chaos.

Alan looks at his partner as he is summoning his Blaze. His weapon appears as a hammer that is as big as his body. Alan summons his weapon.

 _Flashback_

 _"These will be your weapons for your first assignment." Crystal says. There was one handgun and a long red katana blade. It had markings that Alan could not read._

 _"You will be able store your weapons by this on your wrist." She said as she hands him a silver bracelet. It looked ordinary and he wonders how he's going to put them in there. He puts the bracelet on his right wrist. As soon as he got it on, the bracelet starts to tighten and heats up as if it's fusing with his body. Alan was screaming in pain as it attached._

 _"The attachment of the bracelet can be quite painful but it will pass soon." Crystal added with a non-nonchalant tone._

 _"She tells me that now?!" Alan thought angrily as he is still in pain._

 _As the bracelet finishes attaching, the pain quickly faded and Alan picked up his weapons. "So how do I store weapons in this?" he asked, holding the red katana._

 _"Think about storing it away, then release the blade." She answers. Following her advice he tries to put his weapon away. Eventually as he lets go of his sword, it disappears from the tip of the blade all the way to the hilt in a second._

 _"Amazing!" Alan exclaimed, thinking that he can store any number of weapons in this bracelet._

 _"This should help to avoid attention from other people when you're out on a mission." Crystal said. He nodded getting the point that he didn't want to draw a crowd by carrying a sword everywhere he goes. As he picks up the handgun, Crystal stops him for a moment._

 _"This weapon is for emergency purposes, do not use this weapon unless it's absolutely necessary, if you're seen with this weapon your cover may be exposed." She advised as she releases him. Alan then takes the gun and stores it away._

 _Flashback ends._

As Alan summoned his sword, the sword appears from the hilt to the tip of the blade ready to fight his opponent. His sword now looks like a black katana with red marks in the middle of the blade.

"Know this, Kojiro Takeda is the name that will defeat you." Said the red-haired student as he introduced himself confident that he will beat him. "Alan Burns, I can see that you're strong but I can't let you win." He stated as they charge forth. As they begin their battle, Tor and Imari face off.

"There's something I have to do. It's the reason why I came here." Imari said determined.

"Imari" Tor said wanting to avoid a fight.

"And so I can't lose to you today." She finishes and activates her Blaze.

"Tor! Unleash your Blaze!" Imari advises him, waiting for him to activate his Blaze but he does not summon it. She couldn't wait any longer.

"All right, I gave you a chance." She says and starts her attack by leaping and striking from above. Tor dodges back as it impacts the ground causing cracks in the floor. He saw how powerful her attack was.

"My next strike won't miss." She said as she charges toward him.

Meanwhile, Alan and Kojiro are clashing weapons. Kojiro swings his hammer from the right. Alan tries to block it only to be knocked back.

As Imari swings her sword towards Tor, he catches her hand.

"Come on that's enough." Tor says calmly.

"Are you telling me you're giving up?" She eyed him incredulously as he nodded but she was not going to accept that answer.

"You can't be serious, you barely fought me." Imari said wanting him to continue the fight. As she said this, a sword came flying in her direction. She took notice of this but it was already too late to dodge. Tor let go of her hand and unleashes his Blaze, knocking the spinning sword back.

Alan was holding his own against Kojiro and noticed Tor's Blaze looked like a shield.

"A shield? Is that your Blaze Tor?" Imari asked looking at his Blaze.

"That's right." Tor responded.

"But your soul-power... it's always supposed to manifest in the form of a weapon isn't it?" She asked.

"I guess that means I'm an Irregular." Tor stated.

As Alan was watching the scene he was attacked by Kojiro reminding him he was still fighting.

"You should be paying attention!" Kojiro shouted as he continued his attack.

"Sorry, I was just learning something" Alan half joked while dodging Kojiro's swings.

"Why don't you save it until after I beat you." He replied. He continued a swing toward the ground which Alan dodged but moving his hammer at the last moment, Kojiro strikes him from the side knocking Alan back a few paces.

After Tor explained his Blaze, they get ready to fight each other again.

"All right, I do appreciate you protecting me" Imari said. She raises her sword against Tor. "However, as I told you before I have my reasons for being here. I'm sure that you have your own as well."

Tor grew frustrated at this.

"If you don't, then fall." She charges forward towards Tor. He decides to block it with his shield.

"I'm real sorry Imari, but I've got to be admitted here." Tor said determined to win.

"Yeah, well so do I." She said trying to break through his shield until Tor pushed back which caused her sword to fly back surprising her.

"Again, I'm sorry." He apologized as his right hand begins to glow and punches Imari. With a startled look, she flies backward and landed hard on the ground. Tor won the fight.

Alan was struggling against Kojiro and getting tired. He couldn't get too close without the risk of getting hit.

 _"If this keeps up, I'm going to lose, I have to get accepted here!"_ Alan thought as he continues dodging Kojiro's hammer.

 _"I need to look for an opening."_ He thought. When he sees Kojiro's hammer smash the ground, he decides to take a risk and aim for his hand. He managed to cut him causing him to jump back a little.

"Did you think an attack like that would work?" Kojiro taunted until he noticed his hand. He was surprised by the blood.

 _"What the hell? My hand is bleeding. How did he do that, with his sword? Impossible! A Blaze can't physically injure a person."_ Kojiro was distracted by his thoughts. Alan aimed for his weapon which caused him to drop it. Alan kicked him to the ground. Kojiro tried to get up only to be met by the point of Alan's blade. Sakuya was watching Alan's fight against Kojiro and saw the injury.

 _"Interesting."_ Sakuya thought with a small sadistic smile. She looks at her clock and notices ten minutes have passed.

"Times up people!" She calls out getting everyone's attention.

"As I mentioned, only the victors will be permitted entry. I will now leave you with these parting words." She stops speaking for a moment. "You victors, congratulations and may you all someday reach Absolute Duo." Sakuya finishes her speech.

The students that lost had their heads down and were getting ready to leave. Alan puts his weapon away.

"How… how could I lose?" Kojiro mutters, depressed about losing his match.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way." Alan apologizes and offers his hand to him.

Kojiro smacks it away and gets up on his own walking away.

"But on the other hand you were a great fighter." He complimented. Kojiro suddenly stopped. "You were the first opponent I've ever faced. I would like to fight you again someday." Alan said with a smile. Kojiro continued to walk away without a word. Alan sighs in defeat hoping that they don't become enemies.

* * *

Half of the students were leaving the academy. Tor and Imari were saying their goodbyes.

"All that fancy fighting and no one got hurt. I've got to admit I'm a little surprised." Imari said. No one had noticed that Kojiro's hand was injured.

"Well you know since Blazes are weapons produced by your soul, I suppose souls are the only thing that can be harmed. So that would leave the body untouched." Tor explained.

"So is that why you were holding back in there?" She asked him up close.

"I didn't use the full power of my Blaze because I was afraid I might hurt you Imari." His concern for Imari was plain. She smiled in response.

"That was very sweet of you". She said appreciatively. "However you can't do that anymore." Tor was surprised by this. "It doesn't matter what your power is or how strong or weak your opponent is. If you lose once then that's it. That's the kind of world that's out there waiting for us and once you lose, there are no do overs." Imari advised him. She then begins to leave.

"Congrats on making it in Tor." She said winking at him. Tor smiles in response. She heads for the gate.

"Take care now, bye-bye" Imari said waving her hand as she leaves.

Alan approaches Tor seeing Imari leave. "I wish we could of all got in." he said.

"Me too. I'm glad you made it in." Tor said. Alan smiles in response.

"We should find our classes." Tor said starting their first day at the academy.

* * *

Alan and Tor were walking to their first class. Alan noticed that Tor was clutching his right arm. "Is your arm going to be okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry it'll heal. Using this attack puts a lot of strain on it." Tor answers. Alan nodded in response.

"What it's been, two years?" they heard a male voice and looked behind them to see a young man with light brown short hair, green eyes and wearing glasses. He was wearing a school uniform.

"You know Tor, I never thought we'd meet again here of all places." He said as if they'd already met.

"Tora? It is you." Tor said relived to see his childhood friend.

"So you made through the Screening Rite too, huh? And you already made a friend." Tora said. "I guess that makes us three more guinea pigs for Sakuya Tsukumo doesn't it?" He said with his arms crossed walking past them.

"Wow that's a real negative way of looking at things." Tor replied.

"Come on, think about it. We got our Blaze powers from those Lukifer things she gave us. There's got to be an ulterior motive for giving us those don't you think?" He explained. Alan looked down because he did not go through with that when he got in.

"If you ask me, Koryo Academy is nothing but a big lab for Sakuya and we're just lab rats in her experiment." Tora concluded. Alan knew there was more to it than that, his first battle was already proof of that. It may be an experience of what his fights will be like.

"Oh, hey look, there's the first year classroom Tora. We should probably get a move on." Tor said trying to change the subject. He walks a little faster.

"Hey what's the big hurry lab rat?" Tora said keeping up. He then looks at Alan.

"I'm Aoi Torasaki." He introduced himself.

"Alan Burns, nice to meet to you." He said.

"Pleasure." Aoi said with an uninterested low tone of voice.

They entered the classroom and found their seats. There were two chairs at each desk. Tor sat on the right side of the desk at the left back of the room. Alan was on the right chair on the desk right next to Tor. Aoi took a seat at the desk right in front of Alan. They were waiting for class to start. A white-haired girl with ruby-red eyes entered the classroom. Most students were stunned by her appearance.

" _Crystal? No it's not her._ " Alan was mistaken by her for a second because of her hairstyle.

"Whoa... it's her." Tor recognized her.

"Do you know that girl?" Aoi asked.

"Well, I've seen her before but..." he was cutoff as she approached.

"You're Tor." she said, then sat beside him and stared at him.

"Hey do I know her?" He asked Aoi.

"How I am supposed to answer that question!?" he shouted, because he has no idea. Tor then turns to Alan only for him to shake his head in response.

Tor faces her, only she looks away. She then looks back again.

"Dude she's looking at you." Aoi said.

"Yeah, I can see that but I don't know why." Tor said.

"Why don't you ask her?" He said.

"All right, I can do that." Tor decides to talk to her.

"Hey so I uh-" She looks away again to avoid eye contact. He faced forward and she continues to stare at him. Every time he tries to look at her, she looks away.

Right beside Alan's desk, a female student with short pink hair and violet eyes sits right next to him in a hurry.

"I don't see the teacher, does that mean I missed it? Did I miss my first class? I mean I lost track of time and just wanted to explore but I didn't think there was such little time." she said in a panicked voice. She looks at Alan, "Please tell me I didn't miss anything." She says.

"Relax class hasn't even..."

"Hello, hello" he was interrupted by a high pitched voice.

"...started." Alan finished.

A girl with long violet hair and blue-violet eyes almost their age jumps in from the window wearing a maid dress and bunny ears. She lands on her desk repeatedly jumping on it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm your homeroom teacher Rito Tsukimi but I insist you call me Professor Bun-Bun." she introduced herself happily. The whole class was stunned by her appearance including Alan and Tor who were still being stared at by the white-haired girl.

"What's with all the strange looks class? Oh I get it you're all dazzled by how gosh darn cute I am!" Tsukimi said.

"NO, WE JUST DIDN'T EXPECT OUR TEACHER TO BE WEARING BUNNY EARS" exclaimed the whole class.

"Well, since I've introduced myself to you now it's your turn class." Tsukimi said pointing towards them. Each student introduced themselves.

"Tomoe Tachibana" said a female student who had long navy blue hair with a yellow headband. She then bows.

"Uh my name is Miyabi Hotaka" Another female student said who has short brown hair and golden eyes. She seemed to be shy.

"Aoi Torasaki" He said as he adjusted his glasses. The next male student did not say anything but only flexed his muscles.

"Akira Yuuki, Nice to meet you all." said the girl with pink hair.

"I'm Alan Burns" he introduces himself.

"Kay, and next is you in the back." Tsukimi said as she points at Tor. He stands up and introduces himself.

"I'm Tor Kokonoe" he said.

"Kokonoe, oh right so you're that irregular huh. You were the talk of the teacher's lounge." Tsukimi said

"Oh I was?" he said then sits back down.

"Now you, the silver haired girl beside him please stand up" She continues with the introductions. The girl complies and stands up.

"Ja, my name is Julie Sigtuna and I'm pleased to meet each and every one of you." She said, then sits back down and noticed Tor was looking at her and quickly turned away.

" _What is this girl's deal?_ " Tor thought.

"To make sure you get the hang of this place, let's review some things." Tsukimi begins to read down a list. "Remember your student ID can also be used as a credit card plus you get 100,000 each month to use how you like." the class was excited by this.

"Boys, if you don't know what to spend all that dough on I accept tips tee-hee." Tsukimi said winking. " _Thanks but no thanks, you may be the last person I'd give money to_ " Alan thought.

She then writes on the board. "Now let's talk about the special Duo system we have here. You'll be paired up with a partner and you guys will do everything together from training to eating to sharing a room" Tor and Alan were intrigued by this.

"Professor?" Tomoe said while raising her hand.

"Yes dear?" she answers. Tomoe stands up.

"Can you tell us why the academy has such a system?" she asks, curious about the Duo system.

"Well the answer to that is once you graduate, all of you will be placed in the Dorn Agency's peacekeeping Corps and when you're there you'll be working in teams. Primarily in teams of two." Tsukimi explained to Tomoe.

"So then I guess we're getting used to what life in the Corps will be like. Is that correct? She asked.

"Bingo, you hit the nail right on the head!" Tsukimi said.

"Thank you, you're too kind." Tomoe said and sits back down.

"Two Duo partners work together as one everywhere they go, whether it's in the classroom or in the dorms and speaking of which all partners will be doubling up as roommates." She said while holding two fingers up.

"All right now listen up, Permanent Duos will be discussed and decided officially by this weekend. So until then all of you will be placed in temporary Duos." Tsukimi said

"Temporary huh... well Tora what do you say? Tor asks Aoi.

"Yes, I suppose we could work something out." Aoi said

"While these Duos are temporary, they are preassigned and by preassigned I mean that the person next to you will be your partner like in the Screening Rite." Tsukimi said.

"The person..." Tomoe looks at Miyabi beside her. "Next to me..." Aoi said sitting right beside the man who flexs his muscles. "My partner?" Tor finished and realized his partner is Julie who is still staring at him. Alan looked to his right and sees that his partner is the pink haired girl named Akira. He also realized that he and Tor are the only Duos who have opposite genders. Tor shot up and requested a different partner.

"We can change that right?" Tor said.

"Sorry, already been decided." Tsukimi said.

"No please you got to be kidding me!" He panicked.

Tsukimi clapped her hands "Consider yourself lucky, you get an exotic beautiful girl as a partner and roommate. That reminds me, Koryo academy is no place for infants so no funny business." She said smiling while she puts a finger on her cheek.

"Oh man this sucks" Tor shouted. The class was looking at him.

"So that means you're my partner right?" Akira said looking up close to Alan. This made him blush a little.

"Umm yeah." Alan said while trying to looking away.

"Oh that's right, you also have a cute partner. So that's two Duos I have to watch out for." Tsukimi said smirking at Alan. The class was looking at both duos.

"Perfect" Alan said as he face palmed with both his hands.

* * *

It was nighttime and Tor tried to stay in Aoi's room only to be kicked out.

"Just be a man and suck it up!" Aoi said.

"That's the problem, I am a man!" Tor said.

"Boo hoo, it's time for lights out!" He said and slammed the door.

"No wait!" Tor begged. He sighs in defeat. Alan approaches and noticed he was trying to avoid going to his dorm room.

"Having trouble?" Alan asked. Tor stood up.

"Yeah, aren't you embarrassed about this?" He asked.

"Yeah but a lot of crazy things have been happening to me lately so I'm trying to adjust to it." Alan said.

"Really? Like what?" He asked.

"I'll tell you at another time, right now I just want to find my room." Alan said wanting to avoid the subject. He walks away. Tor shrugs then goes to finds his own room. They were going the same direction only to find that their dorm rooms are right next to each other.

"Of course they would have us right next to each other." Alan said as he sighs.

"Well a least we know where to find each other." Tor said trying to lighten up the situation.

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he enters his room.

"Good night." Tor said.

Tor entered his room and saw no one there.

"She's not here, maybe she wasn't too thrilled to have me for a roommate either and crashed someplace else." Tor said to himself. Just then, the bathroom door opened where it revealed Julie wearing only a shirt. Tor flustered at this.

"I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind that I showered first." Julie said.

"Ohhh wait, what the hell are you wearing!?" Tor asked while blushing.

"My pajamas." She said innocently.

"Oh no no no no no, those are definitely not pajamas!" Tor panics while stepping back.

"If I sleep in it, that makes it pajamas. What else would it be?" She asked not understanding the difference. This make him panic more.

* * *

Alan entered his room and saw there was a fridge on the left, a table in the center, desk on the far right end of the room and bunk beds right next to it. He stepped in further to look around then heard the sound of the door behind him. It revealed Akira who had just entered the room.

"Well since we're partners, I guess we should introduce ourselves. Your name's Alan right?" Akira asked assuming that is his name.

"Yeah and your name is Akira." Alan said.

"Oh good, I didn't think you would remember it but you did. Anyway it's nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"So where are you from?" He asks.

"Here in Tokyo, it's not so bad here once you get used to it. What about you? Where are you from?" She asks.

"Los Angeles in California." He answers. It wasn't a lie. It was where he lived before his life changed.

"California, that's in America isn't?" Akira said and he nodded.

"I never thought I'd meet an American here, so what's it like?" She asked.

"It's crowded" he joked. "But there are a lot fun things you can do there." He said remembering how he enjoyed his time even though he still had lost some memories that involved his hobbies and his family.

"I'll have to go and visit some time." She suggested.

"You were out exploring the academy weren't you? Alan said.

"Yeah I get mixed up once I find a place I haven't been in. Akira said embarrassed.

"In fact it's why I came here." She said

"To see the academy?" he said.

"No, I mean there are so many places I want to see. I figured if I become a Peacekeeper, I can see all those places and I might be able help people too. Akira said smiling at her goal.

"You mean to tell me that you sign up for this just to travel?" Alan said amused.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that?" She pouted feeling slightly offended.

"No, I guess not." He said as he smiles at her goal. After that they got ready for bed.

* * *

Tor is still trying to adjust to his roommate, he starts with introductions.

"Um why don't I just reintroduce myself okay? Hi I'm-"

"You're Tor." Julie finished.

"Oh so you remembered." Tor said.

"Your name's hard to forget. It sounds like the word Thor that's used in my homeland Gimle." She said.

"Gimle, huh... and where exactly in the world is that?" Tor asked.

"Scandinavia and Thor of course is a thunder god. One of the mightiest in all of Norse mythology. It's a good name." Julie said.

"So cool, that's one of the mightiest gods." He replied.

"Hey Tor? Hey Tor? Is something wrong?" She said trying to get his attention and getting close to his personal space.

"No it's just that, to be honest I noticed that you were staring all through class today kind of like you are now. Do you mind explaining why? Tor asked blushing because she is so close to him.

"It's because I'm interested in you Tor." She said.

"Huh"

"You heard me, really interested in fact. You're the only thing I thought about." Julie said crawling closer to him. Tor gets more flustered and backs up.

"So by interested do you mean... wait, hold on! Aren't you taking this a little too fast? We just met this morning." Tor said as he backs up against the wall. She clenched her hand and looks like she's about to punch him only to stop an inch away from his body.

"I saw you use this exact move back in the Screening Rite and it's interested me ever since." She said.

"Oh so the move huh." Tor said calms down.

"Ja Tor do you think you can teach it to me?" Julie asked.

"Um I'm sorry but I can't because it puts way too much strain on the body. If a girl your size tried it might destroy her so I'm sorry but I can't." Tor said.

"Are you sure Tor? That's too bad." She said starting to doze off.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"My apologies, it must be the time difference. I'm so tired I could fall asleep." Julie said.

"No problem, I'm sorry I acted so spazzy tonight. Now go get some sleep Miss Sigtuna." He said.

"Ja Tor I think I will go do that so good night and sweet dreams." She said then passes out on Tor's lap.

"Hey wait, I didn't mean on the floor. Where's your bed? You're going to catch a cold here." Tor said as she is already asleep.

"Ahh crap." He said as he picks her up and takes her to the bottom bunk bed.

"And it's still only the first day. I better turn in as well." He said as he gets ready for bed.

* * *

Akira was already asleep in the bottom bunk bed while Alan was looking out the window thinking about his new life.

" _I have a feeling it's going to be a long three years._ " Alan thought. He got a video call and was surprised it was working. He decided to answer but kept it quiet to avoid waking Akira.

"I see that you made it." which revealed it to be Crystal who was contacting him.

"How did you-. " Before he could finish.

"I made modifications to your phone so you could contact me. They will now work even in different worlds." Crystal explained. Alan wondered when she did that but decided to ask later.

"You knew that this would happened didn't you? That's why you trained me so hard." Alan said.

"I needed you to be ready but there will be tougher battles to come in time." She said. Alan was starting to get tired.

"You should get some rest, there will be more challenges to overcome. But allow me to give you one more piece of advice." Crystal said. Alan was listening ready for her to speak.

"You do not have to do this alone. The fate of the Multiverse is too big of a burden to bear." She said then her connection ended. Alan turned in for bed anxious to start the next day.

* * *

 **Finally finished with my first chapter. It was taking longer than thought so I decided to show you half of my chapter and then update it when its fully done. I'll try to finish the second chapter before end of February. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Please review.**


	3. Selecting a Partner

Alan woke up and noticed that Akira was pouring something in her cup. She noticed he was awake.

"Oh morning Alan." She said happily.

"Morning Akira, What do you have there? He asked.

"It's Instant Apple Tea. Would you like some?" Akira offered.

"Sure why not." Alan said. She poured another cup and gave it to him. He drinks it a little.

"It's good." He said and then continues drinking it. Akira does the same then decides to start a conversation with her partner.

"Is this the first time you had Apple Tea?" She asked.

"It's the first time I tried tea. I was kind of picky when it came to food and drinks, but I started to try some new things on the way here." Alan explained.

"That's good, you should always give it a chance otherwise you might miss out on something you might enjoy." Akira said. After they finished their tea, they began to leave their dorm and start their next day.

* * *

Tor and Julie were getting breakfast at the cafeteria. While they were finding a table, students were staring and talking about their Duo. It made Tor nervous.

"Hey why don't we sit right here?" Tor Suggested.

"Ja" She responded.

"Mind if we sit here with you?" Alan asks as he approaches them with his partner.

"Sure" Tor said. They started having breakfast but were interrupted when another Duo team approached them.

"Good morning, Tor, Alan." Tomoe greeted.

"Yes, morning." Miyabi shyly said while hiding behind Tomoe.

"Do you guys mind if we join you?" Tomoe Asks.

"No, go right ahead." Tor responded.

"Sure, it's Tomoe and Miyabi right?" Alan Said.

She nodded. "That's us and thanks so much." She said and set down her tray and sat with them and notice what Tor has on his tray.

"What are you eating? The carnivore deluxe breakfast or something?" She asks.

"I guess I just really like meat?" Tor said flustered. She sighs.

"That's not healthy. A meal should be balanced with items with each food group you know." Tomoe scolded.

"Well he is what he eats." Alan said.

"Come on, not you too." She said as she noticed his tray. It only had meat and bread.

"Alan, you said you were going to try new foods." Akira scolded.

"I said tried that doesn't mean I succeed." He said. Miyabi giggled at their conversation. She noticed Tor looking at her and shyly hid behind Tomoe.

"Sorry about her, I guess you can say that Miyabi is still awkward around guys." Tomoe said.

" _Like Julie was yesterday_." Tor thought as he looked at his partner.

"Let's get down to brass tacks, the reason we chose to sit here today should be obvious. We're quite concerned about the four of you." Tomoe said.

"Concerned?" Tor said.

"Well you're both guys and girls both living in the same room. Tell me isn't that awkward? I mean aren't you guys a little weirded out about it?" She asks. Alan decided to answer first.

"It was at first but after the first day it's not so bad when you don't think about it. We even got well acquainted." He explained. Akira nodded in response.

"I see, that's good. What about you two?" Tomoe asks looking at Tor and Julie.

"Nej, Tor is wonderful roommate." Julie answered.

"Oh, how so?" She asks.

"He not only carried me to bed but he also slept with me last night." Julie said nonchalantly. Everyone on the table was shocked.

"No wait, you're taking this the wrong way! This is just a big misunderstanding I swear!" Tor panicked while Julie is eating her bread.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE A NICE GUY, BUT YOU'RE A PERV! AND A DOG!" Tomoe shouted. She looks at Alan.

"You must be a perv too. That's what you mean by acquainted." She accused.

"What no, It was nothing like that! I was talking about socially I'm not that kind of guy!" Alan said as he tried defending himself.

"I don't know, it looked like Alan was trying to make a move on me last night." Akira teased adding more fuel to the fire. Tomoe had a dark glare at Alan.

"Akira, don't try to make it worse! You know that's not true!" He panicked.

* * *

The students in class for today were being taught about Lukifers.

"It's said that one person in a thousand is suited for a Lukifer. Now those people who have been given Lukifers not only get physically stronger class, but mentally as well as the spirit like entity inside them gains power!" Tsukimi said as she raised her arms.

"There's a name for that soul power once it takes shape so what is it? You with the glasses!" She said pointing at Aoi.

"Torasaki and to answer your question, the embodiment of soul-power is known as a Blaze." He said.

"Bingo! Next question what is the proper term for those chosen people suited for Lukifers who can use a Blaze Class? Uhh you with the boobs!" Tsukimi said pointing at Miyabi.

"Umm those people are called Exceeds." She said nervously.

"Bingo once again! As for Blazes they're normally traditional weapons of simple construction. They can be swords or spears and in the case of irregulars even stranger things right. You one of the cohabitator!" Tsukimi said pointing at Tor. He stands up and tries to correct them.

"We're not cohabitators! We're roommates!" He said. The class laughed at his protests while Tomoe was deathly glaring at him and Alan.

"All right! Let's move on class!" Said Tsukimi. Tor sighs in defeat and sits back down.

"I don't understand why she's so upset." Julie said innocently.

"It's because of what you said this morning. You know about us sleeping together." He said. Julie tilt her head still confused about what he means.

"In our language, it can also mean something else." Tor said then whisper to her ear into further detail. Alan was currently struggling with reading the language.

" _Damn it, how am I supposed to pass my class if I can't even read written language? I wish Crystal could have a translator for reading also_." He thought.

"Are you having trouble?" Akira said noticing his expression.

"Yeah, I only learned how to speak the language. I never really got to reading it." Alan said.

"If you want I can teach it to you." She said.

"Really you do that?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, we are Duo partners we're supposed to help each other. Akira said happily.

"Thanks." Alan said appreciating her help.

"I'll clarify what really happened for her." Julie said understanding the situation they're in.

"Please do." Tor said blushing.

"And since the Lukifer's physical enhancement serves as a multiplier, who can tell me what that means? You Muscles!" Tsukimi said as she points at the man whose name was Ryuutarou Tatsuno. He stands up and flex his muscles.

"Right! The more you train your body, the stronger you get. Exactly like he just said!" She said as she clapped her hands.

"WHAT HOW DID SHE UNDERSTAND THAT?" said the whole class.

"So therefore our curriculum includes lots and lots of battle training you'll need to get stronger. By the time it's done, all of you will be muy macho! Tsukimi said raising her fist high.

"BUT WE DO NOT WANT TO BE MACHO!" said the class

"Now class listen up, because Lukifers have levels you can raise in the Rite of Sublimation. It's always held at the end of term and it requires everything you got. Without training both body and mind, your Lukifer's level will never rise. Plus if you don't raise them by a single level all year, then I'm afraid you'll be expelled." She finshed explaining.

"EXPELLED!?" the class shouted and shunned their heads down.

"You don't want that to happen. Which is why the next thing we're diving into is battle training!" Tsukimi happily said then raise both her two fingers.

" _This is going to be one tough year and I don't even have a Lukifer._ " Alan thought.

* * *

The next class was battle training. Tomoe was on her knees and was bowing her head to Tor while apologizing.

"I bow down and beg your forgiveness." She pleaded.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tor asked surprised.

"I jump to conclusions this morning in the dining hall. But Julie explained everything to me and I'm sorry." She explained.

"I'm glad we got that cleared up, but would you please stop bowing down in front of me like this?" Tor pleaded as other students are watching.

"But I feel this is only way to make things right!" Tomoe said.

"Come on stop please!" He said getting freaked out.

"It will keep hanging over me!" She pleaded.

"Look you've already apologized but people are getting the wrong idea. Tor explained. Tomoe raised her head and looks around and sees students whispering about them. She bows down her head harder and rubs it.

"I'm so sorry! I'll keep bowing down until you forgive me!" She cried.

"No stop! You're making things worse!" Tor pleaded. She raises her head again.

"Oh yeah your right. Sorry." Tomoe said. She tried to get up, but she tripped and landed on Tor in an awkward position. Tor was panicking trying to untie themselves while she blushes heavily. She tries to get off him only to land on another awkward position. Tor and Tomoe noticed Akira was watching the scene.

"This could be a good pining technique!" Akira concluded.

"NO!" Tor and Tomoe shouted. Alan entered the room.

"All right Akira, are we ready to get started?" He asked then noticed Tor and Tomoe's tangled situation.

"Was I interrupting something?" Alan asked. Tomoe gets up and runs up to Alan until she stops and apologizes the same way she did to Tor.

"Alan! I'm so sorry! Akira explained it was only a joke. I shouldn't of jump to conclusion like that. I beg of your forgiveness!" She cried as she bowed her head down. He was getting uncomfortable.

"I already forgive you, please stop bowing to me!" Alan said.

"No I will not until I am completely forgiven!" Tomoe insisted. Tor and Akira sweat dropped at the scene.

* * *

After Tomoe finished her apologizes they finally began to train using hand to hand combat. Alan was currently sparring with Tor. They were slightly evenly matched but eventually Tor won the duel.

"You're pretty good, I kind of hard time fighting you." Tor said as he offered his hand.

"I've been mostly training with my weapon. I'm surprised I was able to keep up with hand." Alan responded as he took his hand to get up. Alan had hand to hand combat training before entering the academy but Tor was raised and trained in a dojo. As Alan was on his feet they watched Julie and Tomoe's fight.

"I wonder if Tomoe had any Martial Arts training, she's good." Tor commented.

"Yeah but Julie is also holding her own pretty well." Alan said.

"You two ever heard of the Tachibana School?" Aoi said joining the conversation. They listen in curiously.

"It was founded by her family and you can see its influence everywhere in Martial Arts. It's legendary." He explained.

"Wow really?" Tor asked impressed.

"Like Alan I'm also impressed with your roommate since she's holding her own with Tomoe like a real champ. So what's the deal with this girl anyway Tor?" Aoi asked.

"Well to be honest I haven't even asked her." He said.

"Why not?" Alan asked.

"Because we're only roommates and in a temporary Duo for a week." Tor answered then looked at Aoi. "For my permanent Duo, I want to partner with you Tora." He said.

"You do? Okay, but what if I don't want to besides why not ask Alan to be your partner?" Aoi said.

"Hey come on, I think we would make a great team." Tor said. Aoi formed a small smile.

"Guess it was inevitable, okay sure as long as you can prove you're not a weakling." He said. Tor grins at his challenge.

"Oh that won't be a problem!" Tor said excitedly.

"Speaking of permanent Duos, have you got one in mind Alan?" Tor asked curiously.

"Honestly I haven't really thought of it." Alan said.

"That's okay, I'm sure you'll come up with someone soon. Anyway let's do this Tora!" Tor said.

Alright, let's see if you've gotten any stronger in the last two years! Come on! Aoi said. They step up and began to spar with each other. Alan was watching and was impressed at how they fight. He also noticed Miyabi and Akira offering towels to Tomoe and Julie. They accepted and watched Tor and Aoi's match. As he watched them chat, Alan thinks deeply of who his Duo partner should be.

* * *

At the end of day, Alan and Akira were in their dorm. Akira was making apple tea for them to have.

"Apple tea again?" Alan asked

"Yeah, since it's the second day I figure I would have you get used to tea. But tomorrow I'm having you trying something different." She said. After they finished their tea, Alan decided to ask her a crucial question.

"So uhh, who are you going to choose for your permanent Duo?" He asked.

"Oh umm, I don't really know. I mean I kind of forgotten that this was temporary." Akira replied.

"Same here, I feel like everyone we know here have already chosen their Duos. I mean Tor and Tora plan to be partners, Tomoe and Miyabi maybe. I'm not sure about Julie though." Alan said. They sat in a minute of silence until Akira came up with an idea.

"Why don't we be partners?" Akira suggested. Alan was caught off guard.

"You sure want to do that? People could get the wrong idea." He said.

"That doesn't matter besides I can't think of anyone else I can partner with other then you. Plus I can teach you the writings and I can help get you out of your food pickiness." She concluded. Alan sighs and smiles in response.

"All right then let's do it! I've already gotten used to you anyway." He said. She giggled at his answer. They gotten ready for bed and slept in for the night.

* * *

The following days involved class being taught by Tsukimi, Alan and Tor getting healthy foods by Tomoe and Akira, Training and Alan learning about Kanji. Tor was standing outside the academy gate waiting for his partner.

"Waiting for her again ehh?" Aoi said as he walks by him.

"Yeah, I don't like her to walk alone" Tor responded.

"Are you her roommate or her babysitter?" Aoi asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Just what it sounds like." Aoi stated. He continues walking

"Oh Tora." Tor called out.

"Yeah, what." He responded.

"Our application, we get to file it tomorrow." Tor reminded him. He sighs in response.

"Yeah I'll be there." Aoi said. He leaves him by himself.

"So you're really choosing Tora huh." Alan said as he approaches him.

"Yeah, co-ed Duos wouldn't exactly work out well." Tor said.

"I don't think they're so bad." He said.

"I heard you're keeping Akira for your partner. You sure can handle it?" Tor asked.

"If I can get through with it in one week, I'm sure I can handle it for three years." Alan said confidently. Tor smiles in response

"Alright, I'll support your choice." He said. As their conversation ended Julie has arrived at the gate.

"Julie, you ready to go?" Her partner asked.

"Ja" She replied. They left the gate and began to walk back to their dorm. Alan was about to do the same until he was stopped by Sakuya.

"Alan Burns, would you come with me to my office?" She said. He nodded and followed her. Curious what she's calling him for.

* * *

While Tor and Julie walking back to their dorm, Tor decided to strike a conversation with his partner.

"Hey, Julie." He called out getting her attention and stopped walking.

"Good job. You made it through the first week." Tor congratulated.

"Ja, and congratulations to you too." She replied. They both bowed their heads to each other.

"So who do you ask to pair up with for your official Duo?" He asked

"Oh that. Well I'm actually thinking about asking Tomoe." Julie answers.

"Fantastic choice! You girls are pretty closely matched in terms of power. I bet you will make one tough Duo." Tor approved.

"Are you pairing with Tora?" She asked.

"Yeah" He responded. Julie did not respond instead her attention was at the cherry blossom trees. Tor noticed her gazing at it.

"You like cherry blossoms don't you?" He asked while also gazing at them.

"My mama, she said this country has the prettiest ones." She explained.

"Oh yeah, so what's the verdict?" Tor asked.

"They're incredibly beautiful Tor." Julie said. She looks at him.

"This is the second time to be right here on this spot." She said getting Tor attention.

"The first day of school. You were looking at them just like I was." Julie explained

"So you noticed me huh." He said slightly embarrassed.

"Ja, I'm real glad I can see them again with you. It's so nice." She said. He smiles in response.

"Yeah sure is. Maybe next year we can meet again like this." Tor suggested. She turns back at looking at the cherry blossoms.

"Yes maybe." She replied. They set their gaze at the trees and eventually headed back to their dorms.

* * *

Today students were choosing their permanent Duos, Tor and Aoi planned to apply for Duo but they had to do it in evening because of it being crowded earlier of the day. They were at the office stand.

"Applying for a Duo? I'll need your student ids please." Said the attendant. They handed her their id cards and she examines them for a moment.

"Ok since these are in order, I'll need you to pledge your Duo-hood." She instructed.

"Wait pledge?" Tor asked as Aoi tilted his head.

"You put one Blaze over the other and then to make your Duo official, all you have to do is recite this pledge and it will be." The attendant explained as she hands them two pieces of paper. They take a look at them and had annoyed expressions.

"Do we have to read this stuff?" Tor asked.

"Yep, that's the rule." She answered.

"You're here too huh." Tomoe said.

"Oh hi Tomoe, Miyabi. Why are you two here? Tor asked.

"Turning in our application like you guys. Right?" She said looking at her partner.

"Yes, even though I'm still a little worried that my lack of ability might hold you back." Miyabi said. Tomoe smiles.

"It won't. Out of all the students in Koryo Academy only one can be my Duo partner. I know that person is definitely you." Tomoe said confidently.

"Wait, hold on just a second. I thought you were teaming up with Julie." Tor said worried.

"Well she did ask me about becoming a Duo, but I already decided on Miyabi. I'm afraid I had to turn her down." She answered.

"What? Then Julie-" Tor was cut off by the attendant.

"Um guys? If your Duos are to be official, you have to say the pledge." She reminded

"Tora, I'm sorry" He apologized and bowed his head.

"I understand. Now go." Aoi said. Tor runs off to find her. On the way he ran past Alan and Akira heading for the Duo Application.

"I wonder what he's running off for." Alan commented. As they approached the office, they noticed Tomoe, Miyabi and Aoi.

"Was Tor just here?" Alan asked.

"Yes but he's looking for Julie after I told him I was pairing with Miyabi." Tomoe answered.

" _I guess they're planning to be official Duos after all_." He thought.

"It looks you're also planning to stay as Duos." She said.

"Yep, He might stay on his food habits if I'm not around." Akira said jokingly

"Very funny." Alan groaned. The girls chuckled at his reaction. After Tomoe and Miyabi finished their pledge, they left Alan and Akira alone at the office while Aoi is searching for his current Duo Partner. As they hand them their id cards, the attendant gave them pieces of paper and instructed them about the pledge. They were both embarrassed about it. He then looks at Akira with concern.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alan asked. She nodded

"I've already made up my about this. I can't imagine paring up with anyone else." She answered. He smiles

"Same here. Let's do it then." He said. They raised their weapons in the air and place them together and recite the pledge simultaneously.

"We two shall remain bound together always and do everything as a Duo to the best to our ability. In joy, in sorrow, in sickness and in health. Until death do us part." They finished.

"I can't help but feel that we just got married." Alan commented flustered.

"Did you have to bring that up? Now I'll never get that image out of my head." Akira responded blushing.

* * *

Tor was searching for Julie until he eventually found her at the top of the clock tower by hearing the bells in her hair. He climbed to the top and saw her gazing off the balcony.

"Julie!" Tor called out. She turned and got her attention.

"Tor what is it?" She asked curiously.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. Why are you here?" He asked panting.

"Because I thought maybe I can see Gimle from this spot." Julie answered.

"Can you?" Tor asked. He got back to the main subject. "I heard Tomoe turned you down. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"Because talking about it wouldn't change anything for one reason. And another was I didn't want to bother you." She said.

"But we're a Duo, you can always be honest with me." Tor said.

"Look Temporary or not, we're still a Duo. Partners are supposed to rely on each other." He continued. He paused for a moment and made a decision.

"Julie, let's make our Duo official." He suggested. She was caught back on his words.

"But what about Tora?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him. He understands." Tor responded

"And what if Tomoe gets the wrong idea about us again?"

"You can straighten things out with her again."

"But I don't how to do the written language."

"I'll teach it to you."

"Um okay. But what if I drink all your apple tea?"

"I'll buy some more. It's not a big deal." Tor replied. He steps closer to her. "I want to protect you Julie. I want to be the one you can rely on. Please be a Duo with me." He finished as he offers his hand to her. She was about to take his hand but hesitated.

"You don't mind pairing up with me?" Julie asked. He takes her hand pulls it between each other.

"Of course I don't, I want to." Tor said. Her eyes widen and finally accepted to be his partner. They recite the pledge on top the clock tower and became a permanent Duo.

* * *

Alan and Akira returned to their dorm and gotten ready for bed. As While Alan was trying to sleep in, he couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Sakuya.

 _Flashback_

 _As they entered Sakuya's office, Alan decided to speak first._

 _"So what is it that you call me for?" He asked curiously_

 _"I found out some interesting things about you." She stated. He tilted his head in confusion._

 _"Apparently I've found nothing about your background data even worldwide. And not only that, you managed to defeat your opponent without the use of a Lukifer or even a Blaze." Sakuya explained. He was getting nervous about the information she just told him._

 _"What do you mea-" He was cut off._

 _"Don't bother denying it, we have data of all have the students who have been given Lukifers. We never received any data about you." Sakuya said. He sighed and admits in defeat._

 _"All right so you got me. Am I called here to be expelled?" Alan asked sadly._

 _"No, in fact I much prefer to keep you here instead." She stated. His eyes brighten but still in confusion about her answer._

 _"You succeeded a Blaze and may get as strong as an exceed depending your progress. I am also quite curious about what other abilities you may possess." Sakuya continued. Alan sighed in relief._

 _"However, I do not believe you are here for the same reason as the others or to achieve Absolute Duo. So why are you really here? She asked with a small sadistic smile. Alan was uncomfortable with the subject._

 _"Look even if I told you, I'm not sure you would believe it." He said._

 _"Is that so, I would like to hear about it anyway." Sakuya insisted. That wasn't just the problem he didn't know where to start his explanation. It was all sudden for him._

 _She sighed. "How about this, why don't you take some time to think it over then come see me. You have a Duo partner to choose anyway." Sakuya suggested. He nodded slowly_

 _"Right." Alan said nervously. As he takes his leave._

 _"I look forward to hear your story." She said._

 _Flashback ends_

 _This is definitely going be a long tough year. Can I even explain everything?_ Alan thought before sleep took over.

Tsukimi was sitting on the roof singing happily at night until she started to show a mischievous grin.


	4. First Novgladius

In the classroom, Tsukimi congratulated her students for picking their Duo pairs.

"Good morning! I'm so excited that all of you worked out your Duos. From now on you'll be sitting near your duos too. You can think of it as your new beginning. Although, I can already see that some of you have decided to stay in the exact same seats as before." She said happily as she noticed that some students have kept their Duos.

"Ja, the two of us fit together nicely." Julie replied. Most of the class were staring at Tor and Julie with awe and adoring expressions. Alan felt sympathy for his friend's unwanted attention.

"Whoa hang on, she's talking about our personalities!" Tor said waving his hands.

"Well now that all of your Duo have been officially decided, it's just about time for us to go ahead and move on to the much anticipated mock Blaze battle. Your first Novgladius." Tsukimi said.

"You might be wondering how all of this will work. Well, each and every one of you will fight everyone else!" She cheered while hiding a small sadistic smile.

* * *

Alan and Akira trained outside the academy getting ready for the Novgladius. Akira,'s weapon was shaped like a double bladed scimitar with blue marks on both ends. Alan was mostly aiming at her weapon to avoid hurting his partner. He was struggling in his sparring match against Akira. She often spun her weapon for defense. Alan tried to find a way to counter her technique but in the end he lost grip of his weapon and she pointed her Blaze at him. Akira smiled at her victory.

"Looks like I win!" She claimed.

"You're pretty skillful, you must have been doing this longer than me." Alan commented as he walks over to pick up his sword.

"Thanks, I've been training since I was a kid. It was mostly thanks to my dad." She replied then her smile faded into a sad expression. "Until he passed away." She finished. Alan's face also grew sad hearing this.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said.

"No, it's okay. That's why I'm here. To fulfill my dream for him." Akira said. She decided to change the subject.

"Anyway, I noticed some flaws about you while we were fighting." She said. Alan listened to what she was going to point out.

"Something tells me you haven't been doing this long. First you've been aiming at my Blaze most of the time and you've been using only your hilt at me." Akira said. He looked down at his mistakes.

"I know you want to avoid hurting others but you can't do that. You will only lose yourself if you always hold back." She continued. Alan was unable to respond to her observation.

"But don't worry, I'm going to keep helping you unleash your resolve." She finished. He hesitantly nodded and started to speak.

"Alright, by the way I also saw some errors in your fighting." He pointed out.

"Oh."

"It's not hard to miss that most of the time you were spinning your Blaze to fight or try to intimidate me. Using the same technique is not always going to save you. You'll have to learn some new ones if you want to beat your opponents." Alan stated.

"Wow, we must be good at taking care of each other." She giggled

"I guess so." He chuckled.

"They resumed training and eventually returned to their dorm. Hoping to be ready for the Novgladius.

* * *

Tor finished his training with Julie in the evening and entered the track field. He noticed Miyabi finished sprinting around the track and collapsed to the ground. He ran towards her and decided to carry her to the infirmary.

"Wait a minute, where am I?" Miyabi questioned slowly waking up.

"Look who decided to wake up." Tor said.

"Oh hey Tor, What's up?" She said then realized she was being carried by him.

"Hang on, what the heck are you carrying me for? Stop! I'm getting down whether you like it or not! So let me go!" Miyabi panicked trying to get off.

"Calm down before you hurt yourself! Not to mention you're rubbing on me!" Tor pointed out nervously.

"What!?" She said and realized that her chest was pressed against his back and started screaming.

"You'll be fine just stop freaking out!" He exclaimed flustered.

After she stopped panicking, they continued to head to the infirmary. Halfway there Tor decided to ask about her condition.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"A little, but why did you? You know-" she was cut off by Tor.

"Do you not remember that you collapsed out there on the track?" He asked.

"No, are you telling me that you came to my rescue?" Miyabi asked.

"More or less. Why don't we get you to the infirmary just to be sure." Tor said.

"Right, thank you Tor." She said gratefully.

"It's good to try hard just not too hard." He advised. She sighed.

"If I don't push myself to the limit, then I'll just hold Tomoe back." She stated. He looked at her concerned.

"My main problem is that I'm not particularly good at anything. In fact I'm terrible at school work and physical training." She said and started to smile.

"You see. When I learned I was suited for a Lukifer, I was so thrilled. It was great. It was like I finally had my chance to be special." Miyabi explained then her smile faded sadly.

"But then, I met Tomoe, Akira, Alan, Julie and you Tor. Now that I'm around all these amazing people, I'm back to feeling like I've got nothing to offer." She concluded as she started to tear up.

"So you ran until you collapsed on the track?" Tor asked.

"What else can I do? I got to get better." Miyabi said.

"Physical activity is by far the most important part of getting stronger. So running is not a bad idea at all." He stated. She was caught back by his words.

"Really?" she asked.

"Talent doesn't mean anything unless you spent enough time working on the basics. So if you don't give up on the running, you're sure to get stronger. But try not to overdo it next time okay." Tor said confidently.

"Okay, thank you for all of your help Tor." Miyabi said smiling sweetly. He nodded and continued to head back to check her condition.

* * *

Next day in the evening, The Novgladius was about to begin. Tsukimi was announcing on the speaker.

"Now then, let's review the Novgladius rules." She started.

"It lasts for two hours, from five to seven P.M. and will happen at the north end of the school grounds. You'll be fighting face to face. Drawing on your Blaze's unique qualities as well as getting anything else you can to try to gain the upper hand. Best of luck to everyone." Tsukimi finished.

"You ready Akira?" Alan asked

"Yep, do you have a plan Alan?" She asked.

"Work together and focus on one Duo at a time." He stated.

"Not much of a plan is it?" Akira asked skeptically.

"Maybe not, but it's certainly better than nothing. I guess it's because I've been busy thinking about how to fight Tor's Duo." Alan said.

"It sounds like we're expecting to fight him." She said.

"I hope so, I've been looking forward to it." He said eagerly.

"Okay, here we go. Let the Novgladius begin." Tsukimi announced. A second after the clock tower's bell rang signaling to start.

"Let's do this!" Akira said eagerly. He nodded.

"Blaze on" She cried as she summoned her Blaze.

"Um Blaze on." He said somewhat uncomfortably as he summoned his look alike Blaze.

They began to advance to the forest and later encountered their first Duo. They were both female. One had a spear and the other had a sword. Alan struck for the spear Blaze while Akira went for sword Blaze. Akira spun her Blaze to intimidate her for a few seconds. The sword Blaze stepped back one step. Akira used this opportunity to attack her. By a few swings with her Blaze the sword Blaze lost grip of her weapon and lost consciousness. Alan dodged the spear being swung at him and decided to aim for her Blaze. The Spear Blaze successfully blocks it and counterattacks. Alan dodges her counterattack and pushes her 5 meters back. She lost balance and fell on the ground. She was about to get back up only to be faced by two blades. She drops her weapon and raises her hands.

"Wait, I give up." She said. Alan looked at Akira.

"Well that wasn't so bad." He said.

"Yeah, let's move on!" She said happily.

* * *

Tor and Julie have constantly won duels and decided to check the school. They were attack by a chain. Tor deflected it back with his shield.

"We've got to be careful. It's clear we're now in striking distance." Julie advised. Someone in front approached the Duo. It was revealed to be Tomoe who was attacking.

"Well hello to you too Tomoe." Tor said.

"I figured that you were too good for such a simple attack. I've got to say I've really been looking forward to taking you two on." She said.

"And we feel the same way about you." He replied. She smirks at the challenge

"Well then, Tachibana style eighteen arms! Tomoe Tachibana attack!" She shouted as she swings her chain and launches at them. They dodged her chain and charged straight towards her.

"Back!" She called as she drags her chain back at the pair. They turned around saw it flying towards them. Tor blocked the chain while Julie dodged it. Tomoe dragged her chain back to her.

"What else is up her sleeve?" Tor asked.

"The Tachibana School covers a variety of martial arts. You should know this and Judo are my specialties." Tomoe explained.

"So, shall we begin? Try to block my Tachibana Orochi form! She shouted as she launched her chain onto all sides in the hall while it flew towards them. The pair were in awe of her attack.

"Do your thing Miyabi!" She called.

"Blaze On!" Miyabi cried while summoning her Blaze which appears to be a large lance. She has a hard time holding her Blaze due to it being heavy.

"All right guys prepare yourselves." She called as she charged toward them slowly.

"You've got me to deal with too." Tomoe smirked. Tor turned to her knowing they were trapped.

"Tor you cover the back. Got it!" Julie said as she charged at Tomoe.

"Yeah no problem partner." He replied. He turned and faced Miyabi. "Come on!"

"Please don't take this personally Tor!" Miyabi cried while attempting to strike him with her lance. He's holding her back with his shield. She tries to push him back but she eventually got tired.

"I can't keep going like this!" She said while releasing her weapon and unsummoned her Blaze. She fell on the ground exhausted and lost the fight.

"I knew it, I'm just not strong enough." Miyabi panted.

"I'm impressed." Tor commented. She looked at him curiously.

"Pushing me back the way that you did. That's pretty incredible, nice job." He complimented.

"Yeah, you really think so?" she asked. He smiled.

"I do. There's no letting my guard down around you now and I'll have to train harder." Tor said. She smiled at his answer and starts to stand up

"I will too! Just you wait you'll see. I'll get stronger and stronger till I can-" She said confidently but paused, doubtful.

"That's right! We'll both work hard. Sound good? Tor suggested. She smiled and nodded.

Tomoe launches her chain at Julie at a faster pace but she continues to dodge and deflect it while running straight at Tomoe.

"So this is you with the gloves off. You're good, but I refuse to lose this fight!" Tomoe said as she launches her chain in front of her. Julie blocks it with her sword. Tomoe drags her chain to attack Julie from behind. Julie blocks it backhand with her other sword. She launches herself straight at Tomoe and stops to point her blade at Tomoe's neck.

"And that's checkmate." Julie stated.

"Did you actually see that last attack that came behind you?" She asked.

"Ja, I know that you are very powerful. So I have to stay alert as I can." Julie answered. Tomoe submitted in defeat.

"You win this round Julie." She said.

* * *

Alan and Akira were having a hard time finding other Duos because most of them are already out of the competition. They were talking about other Duo tactics while finding them.

"It seems like they'll try anything to win. Sneak attacks, mimics, distractions, even seduction. I guess it must be their own style of fighting." Alan said.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that two guys would try seduction." Akira said.

"Don't get me started, I'm still trying forget we ever ran into that." He groaned.

"You know I think one of them was trying hit on you." Akira teased.

"Great, now I don't know if I can sleep tonight." Alan groaned. Akira giggled and decided to change the subject.

"I don't think we've checked the school yet. Why don't we go there? She suggested.

"Sounds good, maybe Tor will be there." He said.

"Right, let's get go- she was cut off by a strike that came behind her. She fell to the floor unconscious. He turned and saw her bleeding from her back.

"Akira!" Alan cried. He saw Tsukimi carrying a large sword.

"Miss Tsukimi? You did this?" He questioned. She had a psychotic grin

"Does it look like anyone else is around Mr. Burns? You're next!" Tsukimi said while she swings her sword at him. He managed to dodge it but was cut in the left shoulder. He took notice of it after he dodged the attack and was shocked that he was bleeding.

" _What? How did she?_ " He thought.

"You look surprised. You think that Blaze can't harm humans. Well that's not quite true. Here's Tonight's lesson. You can cause physical damage if you have the right attitude for it." She said as if she was a different person.

"Are you saying that if you have deadly intent to kill, you can harm your opponent? Alan asked seriously.

"Bingo, but this information is classified. So I suggest you keep this information to yourself." Tsukimi said as she resumed attacking him. Alan attempted to block her attack but was pushed back by her fierce strike. He tries to counter attack, but always get more injured himself. Alan gritted his teeth in pain. Tsukimi stops attacking for a moment and walks over to Akira who is groaning in pain.

"Here's another lesson, watch what happens when I destroy her Blaze." She said. His eyes widen in realization and moves to stop her as she attempts to destroy Akira. Alan managed to prevent her from destroying it, but sustained another injury by taking the hit.

"You catch on quick. If I succeeded, the pain she would receive would be a lot worse. You even took the damage for her. I guess you two make a wonderful Duo." Tsukimi said as she drives her sword slightly deeper into him. He gritted in pain.

"Damn you!" Alan said angrily while he slashes his sword at her. She notices and jumps back. Her left cheek was slightly cut and some blood started to pour. She rubs it off and looks at it and smirked.

"You'll pay for that you brat!" She said as she kicks him to the ground. Alan lands right next to Akira and passes out from blood loss. She walks up to him.

"I've got to admit, even I didn't see that coming. Guess I'm not the only one here who knows how to cause physical harm." Tsukimi said.

"Now who else can I play with?" She said as she leaves the Duo alone.

* * *

It was nighttime and time for the Novgladius was coming to an end. Tor and Julie were still searching for opponents.

"The Novgladius isn't quite over yet. Looks like we have enough time for one more match." Julie said.

"I'd like a go with Alan and his partner or Tora's Duo." Tor said. They heard a loud scream and went to check it out. When they got there they found Aoi and Ryuutarou on the ground in pain.

"Tora! Tatsu!" He called.

"Are you both okay?" She finished.

"Mr. Kokonoe." Tsukimi said with fake concern and walking up to them.

"Oh miss Tsukimi." He said.

"What happened to these two guys?" She asked.

"I don't know we just got here ourselves." Tor answered.

"They need medical attention immediately." Julie said.

"Tora can you hear me!" He called.

"It's a trap you have to get out of here." Aoi whispered.

"A trap?" Tor asked and leaned in closer.

"It was her. Behind you." He whispered. They turned and faced Tsukimi who was laughing and about to attack them with her Blaze. They managed to dodge out of the way in time.

"You know it's a good thing you're so quick because if you were a split second later, my Blaze would have chopped you right in half." She said.

"Why are you doing this?! I don't get it!" Tor said.

"You haven't figured it out yet? I attacked you because I'm the one who took out these two cretins here." Tsukimi answered.

"Are you injured Tor? Please check." Julie advised his partner. Tor put his hand on his stomach and noticed blood on it and was shocked.

"You cut me. How is this possible?" He said.

"It really doesn't make any sense that humans are the only thing these weapons of ours can't destroy. After all they can smash a brick wall to smithereens with ease. Blaze power is just the manifestation with one's soul and as we all know one's mental attitude can shift in variety of ways." Tsukimi explained as she strikes them with her sword. Julie blocks it with both her swords.

"So what you're saying is if you wield a Blaze with deadly intent, then it can actually be used to injure your opponent?" Julie asked.

"Looks like you're catching on silver locks. Mr. Burns came up with the same conclusion before I took care his Duo." She said. Tor widened his eyes and starts to attack her. Tsukimi breaks Julie's guard and pushes them both back.

"Lesson one, you can in fact use your Blaze to hurt or kill someone. But this information is classified. So you're gonna have to keep it to yourselves." She explained and began to pick up Aoi's Blaze which was formed in a katar.

"Now for tonight's second lesson. We'll see what happens when someone's Blaze is destroyed." Tsukimi said as she makes multiple slashes at Aoi's Blaze and disintegrates it. Aoi cried out in pain.

"Tora!" Tor called.

"As you can see here, his psyche takes enough damage to keep you knock out for a least a day. But if you stop and think about it, things can be a whole lot worse considering his spirit has been pretty much been annihilated." She explained.

"You monster! Why would you do that to him?" He called out.

"This is all in a day's work. I guess you can think of it as my own special way of dealing with some of our most promising newcomers. Enough talk I say we get back to the business at hand." Tsukimi said while she readied her sword.

"It's time for you to die." She stated and resume to fight them.

* * *

"Wake up! Please Alan wake up!" a female voiced cried out. He starts to slowly open his eyes and saw Akira trying to wake him.

"Akira? You're okay?" He asked with concern.

"I've stopped the bleeding but we'll still need to go the infirmary." She answered.

"You know medical training?" Alan asked surprised.

"My mom taught me. I never thought I would have to use it so soon though." Akira said as she helps him stand up. They began to walk but Alan stopped for minute.

"Wait, Tor may be in danger." He said.

"But you're hurt. You need to go to the infirmary." Akira advised. Alan shook his head.

"No, I can't leave my friends behind." He said. She sighs in defeat.

"You're so stubborn. Alright let's go." She said. They began to head towards the school.

* * *

Tor had been knocked back in a classroom and landed on the ground. His partner comes running up to him.

"Are you okay Tor?" Julie asked.

Yeah, but she's definitely a whole lot stronger than me." He responded.

"And she's also a whole lot faster than me." She replied and they saw smoke from the destroyed wall.

"All we need is one opportunity. We can take her down if we land a single solid hit." Julie suggested.

"I don't think there's any way we're going to get that lucky." Tor said then decides to think for a minute. Tsukimi steps in.

"So, have you decided which one of you will die first?" She asked.

"Nej, I'll protect Tor no matter what." Julie stated. Tsukimi smirked

"Ha, you two make such an adorable young Duo. It's hard working students like you who make your teacher proud." She said as she launches her sword at her. Tor runs up to block it with his shield.

"Tor!" Julie called.

"If you want to get to her, you're gonna have to go through me." He said determined.

"Fine with me you irregular freak. If you want to be the first to die, so be it." Tsukimi said while she breaks his defense and starts striking him. Tor continues blocking it but is getting cut up in process.

"You can't do this alone" Julie cried.

"Stay back! I can handle this." Tor called.

"Let me help!" She said.

"You can swing that sword at me all day, but it's never going to dent my shield." He said to his opponent.

"Bluffing isn't going to do you any good here!" She responded as she swings her sword hard at him. He blocks and struggles to hold her sword back. He's down on one knee.

"You were tenacious I gotta give you that, but I'm afraid this is where you bid your life farewell. If you got any last words, now's the time to say them." Tsukimi said and laughed.

"All right I think there's only one thing left to say and it's Julie, I." Tor said. Julie widen her eyes. Tsukimi laughed at his response.

"Hang on, you're confessing your love for her now? You guys are a barrel of laughs but the real fun will be cutting you into ribbons." She said as she raised her sword up and swings her sword at him but it was blocked by Julie using her duel swords.

"What?!" She said surprised

"Okay Tor, take two!" Julie said. He moves in to use his strengthen punch at her. Tsukimi jumps back.

"You're still too slow!" She taunted. He smirked and changed his footing. She noticed and looks at her sword.

"My Blaze! You can't!" Tsukimi panicked.

"Thanks for all of the lessons Professor! Now it's time to smash it! Mjolnir!" Tor shouted as he punches her sword and disintegrated it. Tsukimi cried out in pain and passed out. Tor fell on the ground exhausted.

"Are you alright?" Julie asked her partner.

"I'll be fine. For now let's help Tora and Tatsu." He replied.

"You two okay?!" a male voice called out. They turned and saw Alan and Akira who was helping him stand.

"It looks like you managed to beat her." Alan said. Tor nodded.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy though." He replied.

"I can see that. You look worse for wear." Alan joked. He chuckled at his comment.

"What about Tora and Tatsu?" Tor asked.

"Tomoe and Miyabi have already taken care of it. We should get back ourselves too." He said. Tor nodded and Julie helped him up and both went to get their injuries healed.

* * *

The next day, Alan and Akira were enjoying tea while they were recovering.

"We may have lost, but we did really well for our first Novgladius." Akira said confidently. He nodded then he was silent and looked down for minute.

"What's wrong Alan?" She asked concerned about her partner.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to protect you." He answered

"Don't worry about it. I was the one who let my guard down. We'll just have to get stronger together right?" Akira said. Alan smiled and nodded.

"WHAT? NO, NOT AGAIN?! TOR YOU NO GOOD DOG!" Tomoe shouted. They heard the shouting from Tor's room right next to them.

"It's not what it looks like I swear!" Tor said.

"Deep down I knew it all along!" Miyabi said.

"Knew what all along?! Tell them what happened Julie!" He said to his partner. They listened to them for a minute.

"They must be at it again." Alan said and sighed.

"I think it's kinda funny." Akira said and giggled. They continued to recover until the next day.

* * *

 _Tor ran into the burning Dojo he was training and saw multiple bodies. He saw one young teen at his age with a katana. He turned and faced Tor._

 _"She only died because she was too weak." He stated. He raised his sword and slashed a young girl in front of Tor._

 _"Otoah!" Tor cried._

Tor wakes up from his bed remembering about his past.

"What's wrong Tor?" Julie asked. He gets up and puts his hand on his head.

"I'm so sorry, I was just having a bad dream. I'm going to go outside to get some fresh air. Why don't you go back to sleep okay?" Tor said. Julie was not convinced and wanted to help her partner. Tor gets out of bed and opens the balcony door to look outside.

"Who's Otoah?" Julie asked. Tor turned and faced her.

"You kept repeating Otoah why. So Tor who is that? Tell me." Julie said. He looked away.

"Don't worry about it." He said avoiding the subject.

"No tell me I want to know" She insisted.

"Forget about it, okay?" Tor said raising his tone.

"I won't forgive you if you don't Tor." Julie said.

"I said drop it!" He said coldly. Tor walks back inside.

"Is that the real reason you're doing all of this? Is that why you took the Lukifer and the Blaze?" She asked as she walked back inside. He turned and saw her unbuttoning her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Tor asked. She finished unbuttoning and turned at the balcony door. She pulls her shirt down and Tor saw a large scar on her back. He was shock by the reveal. Julie began to speak.

"Don't you see that I'm just like you? I'm an avenger."


	5. The Exception

In the forest near a small lake, a young girl with short dark blue hair waits in front of the water holding a towel. A blonde haired girl who was wearing no clothes emerges out the water and walks towards the girl with the towel.

"Sarah, tell me is everything ready?" She asked her butler.

"Just as you ask miss." Sarah said as she hands her the towel.

"Thank you, guess it's time then to go meet my kindred." She said as she wraps the towel around herself.

"The same as you, is that correct miss?" Sarah asked.

"The same yet different. To be precise, only one of us is an Exception." She said.

* * *

As Akira was ready to leave for her class, she called out to her partner.

"Alan are you ready to go yet? We're going to be late." She said.

"You go on ahead. I'll be with you in a minute. Don't worry I'll catch up." Alan said. Akira was about to responded but decided to nod and leave the room. He got out his phone and video called Crystal.

"What is it that you need?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"I thought you said that Blaze couldn't harm other people." Alan said in an angered tone.

"I only know basic information on each world, I can't waste my time at every piece of classified or advance information. Besides you should learn about this experience yourself anyway." Crystal responded coldly.

"We were nearly killed because of it!" he nearly snapped

"And you should always expect danger even if a weapon may not possibly harm you. I won't always be around to hold your hand. You'll just have to take care of yourself." She stated. It was like a slap to the face to him. Alan wanted to argue about it but knew that she was right. Half a minute, he sighs in defeat and responds.

"I'll be more careful next time." Alan said. She nodded in response.

"There is another thing I need to tell you about. Can you at least give me some advice on this?" He asked.

"What do you need to tell me?" Crystal asked.

"Was there any rule of revealing knowledge about the Overseer and the multiverse to someone?" Alan asked.

"It used to be. However there have been multiple times that the law had to be broken in order to complete our tasks. Officially it's been disbanded but it's still dangerous." She stated. He nodded in understanding.

"Why? Is there someone you need to tell? Your partner?" Crystal asked.

"Not her but the headmistress found out about me and is demanding my reasons of being here." Alan replied.

"Then by all means, tell her." She stated.

"What?" He asked caught back by her words.

"Your priority is getting trained not keeping your identity a secret. If we have to explain to a few people about who you are just to be here, then that's what we'll do." She finished and ended the call with Alan. He sighed and left for class as he was thinking what Crystal told him.

* * *

When Alan caught up with Akira, he met Tor and Julie on the way and later Tomoe and Miyabi. When they entered the class, Tor was surprised to see Aoi and Ryuutarou.

"Are you guys well enough to be back in class already?" Tor asked. Ryuutarou flexed his muscle in response.

"Of course we are. We couldn't let a few minor injuries keep us bedridden forever." Aoi answered.

"They weren't minor, they were serious. She did a lot of damage to the two of you. I know Lukifers increased your body's curative power but it's still best not to overdue things." Tomoe said. He turned and faced her.

"You said she. You mean you know about professor Bun Bun?" Aoi asked.

"We were attacked by her ourselves and later went looking for Tor. We ran into Tomoe and Miyabi and later found you both unconscious and they provided you first aid." Alan said.

"Oh really?" Aoi asked surprised. He stands up and faced them.

"Tomoe, Miyabi, Alan, Akira, Thank you." Aoi said as he and his partner bowed their heads to them. Tor caught back, surprised.

"Is something wrong Tor?" Julie asked.

"It's Tora! He actually bowed to someone!" He exclaimed

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM SOME KIND OF INGRATE?!" Aoi yelled. Miyabi hid behind Tor and step back after realizing it.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. Just because his name means tiger doesn't mean that he bites." Tor said. Akira giggled at his joke.

"GEEZ WHAT KIND OF WEIRD PICTURE OF ME DO YOU HAVE IN YOUR HEAD?! Aoi yelled. Tomoe giggled at his outburst and had a serious expression again.

"Hey tell me something you guys. Why do you think Miss Tsukimi went all psycho like that?" Tomoe asked.

"She said it was all in day's work so." Julie said

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious but luckily I doubt we'll have to see her again." Tor said.

 _"All in a day's work. Was she really? That would explain it._ " Alan thought. While he was deep in thought Akira interrupted him.

"Alan I've never got to ask. How did you manage to wound her?" She asked.

"That's right, I saw a cut on her cheek while I was fighting her. I didn't know it you." Tor said.

"Well, it might have been out of anger when I fought her." He lied.

"Nej, anger alone would not be enough. It must be deadly intent." Julie stated.

"But Alan doesn't even like hurting people let alone deadly intent." Akira said. As Alan was about to say something until the door opened and they saw Tsukimi entering the classroom.

"Good morning! You're all well rested after the Novgladius right? Well we've got lots to cover so let's get cracky!" She said in her happy tone. They were all shocked to see her again.

 _"So I was right."_ Alan thought.

After class was finished, the eight confronted Tsukimi in the hallway.

"Wait!" Tor called out. She turned and faced them.

"Oh dear, I hope there's not a problem because I got another class to teach." Tsukimi said innocently then switched to her evil personality.

"Are you kiddos looking for a fight? It's only morning and I'm already getting fired up." Tsukimi said as she licked her lips.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Tor demanded while getting ready to fight.

"Now now Mr. Kokonoe. You should show more respect when addressing your teachers ok?" She said.

"That's a lot to ask from somebody you just tried to kill!" He exclaimed. Tsukimi chucked at his comment.

"True enough. But since we're on the topic of respect, aren't you going to a least acknowledge the presence of our head mistress?" She said. They turned around and saw Sakuya and her personal guard.

* * *

They were all in Sakuya's office. Aoi slammed his hand on Sakyua's desk demanding explanation

"What's the meaning of this?!" Aoi said.

"After careful consideration, I've decide to rehire miss Tsukimi. Are there any other questions?" Sakuya said nonchalantly.

"Are you insane?! In case you forgot, this nut job tried to kill us!" Tor exclaimed.

"That may be true but all of you are still alive yes? And even after having taken on someone as strong as her. I've assessed her skills as an educator and no one else on staff can bring our students to that level on such a short time. " She said looking at Tsukimi sitting on a table.

"Oh, hear that kids? It looks like you're stuck with me." Tsukimi said.

"Alan why aren't you saying something about this?!" Tor said. Alan was silent though out the entire confrontation until he finally decided to speak.

"If she really wanted to kill us, she would have already done it." Alan responded.

"What?! You're defending her after what she did to you and your partner?!" Aoi yelled.

"I'm not. I'm still pissed at her myself. But I can't really ignore what we learned last night. I mean, she just showed us that Blazes can be harmful to others and it can be our biggest weakness. So we'll have to be more careful when we're going to step into more fights like these." Alan finished. The students were shocked by his explanation while Tuskimi was laughing.

"How funny! Someone actually pays attention to my lessons." Tsukimi commented.

 _"You can thank Crystal for that."_ Alan thought. He turned and faced Sakuya.

"You allow her to take risks like these don't you?" Alan asked.

"Her teaching style is leading to the outcome we're striving for here. Miss Tsukimi may very well give unorthodox teaching methods that can and will endanger your lives. But if that is what's required to inspire all or should I say most of you to reach Absolute Duo, I say so be it." Sakuya explained.

"And also. In the next few days, we will hold a level two rite of sublimation for the eight of you assembled here." She finished.

"Heh, trying to shut us up are you?" Aoi said.

"It's what you're entitled to for excelling in the Novgladius so good luck. You're going to need it." Sakuya said.

"You are all dismissed except for you Mr Burns. We have something to discuss." She stated. As the students got ready to leave, Akira wanted to say something to him.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Alan said in an assured smile. She nodded and left trusting her partner.

"I wonder what this is about. I would stay and listen to this but I got a class to teach." Tsukimi said as she was leaving the office. As soon as everyone left and the door close, Sakuya began to speak to him.

"I assume you're ready to tell me?" She said. Alan nodded determined and started to speak.

"The real reason I'm here is for training." He said.

"Training for what exactly?" She asked. Alan began to explain to her about his role of the Overseer and how he was going to be traveling to worlds. He also explained to her about his weapons and abilities and how his weapon looked like a Blaze.

"Hmm, other worlds, a woman who calls herself Crystal. An ability to store weapons. Interesting, it may be a connection to what my grandfather may have stumble into." Sakuya said in a sadistic smile.

"What do you mean?" Alan asked surprised.

"Many years ago, our academy was attacked by a force that we could not identify. My grandfather was the headmaster at that time and was defending against the attack. We were outmatched and lost most of our Exceeds. However we managed to fend them off. But to what my grandfather saw is a group of people using abilities he has not seen before defeating our enemy with ease and forcing them to leave. After that, they both disappeared, he was only able to claim that they were not of this world." She concluded.

It was shocking to Alan. Whoever he was going to be fighting later on was going to be that strong. He was also curious about the group of people that she talked about. He would have to ask Crystal about it sometime.

"So does that mean-" Alan said but was interrupted.

"It means I believe you. This may also present me an opportunity to use a special Lukifer I've been developing lately." Sakuya stated.

"A special Lukifer?" He asked.

"You'll know about it in another time. For now, you should head to your class." She said. He nodded and began to leave. As he was about to reach the door handle, Sakuya spoke to him.

"Thank you for this information, it's been really helpful." She said. He left the room and head for his class. Leaving Sakuya and her personal guard.

* * *

Tsukimi was currently teaching the students about Lukifer levels. Tor was thinking about what happened in Sakyua's office while she was teaching.

 _"What could the headmistress want with Alan? Could it be that he's an irregular like me? No, there would be no reason to keep that secret. It must be something else but what?"_ Tor thought deeply.

"Well class, as I'm sure you know. Each level you gain, multiplies your power by two or more. One more level is one thing. But if you're two levels higher than your opponent, it's hopeless. So you better be careful who you pick fights with." Tsukimi said. When she finished the door opened and the blond girl entered the classroom. The class was curious about who she was.

She walked toward Tor and placed a hand on his desk.

"Ahh so you're the famous irregular I take it?" She said in a British accent. Tor opened his eyes and saw that she was close to his personal space. He blushed a little and stepped back.

"Yes I am. My name is Tor Kokonoe." He said nervously.

"Ok, then come with me." She said winking at him. She began to leave.

"But I'm in the middle of class here?" He said.

"Don't make me say it again." She stated and faced Tsukimi. "I have special permission to do what I want right? Miss Tsukimi?"

"Go ahead." She said in fake happy tone.

"Look, whatever it is, it can wait till later." Alan said trying to stop Tor from leaving class.

"This matter doesn't concern you. Besides I want to speak to him privately peon." The Blond girl said.

 _"The nerve of that girl! Is every blond girl I see always act like spoiled brats?!"_ He thought irritably thinking about his time in his regular high school.

"All right then." Tor said in defeat and stands up.

"Tor?" Julie called concerned.

"I'll be right back. You'll let me borrow your notes later tonight won't you?" He said confidently to his partner.

"Oh I almost forgot." The blond girl said and turned faced the class.

"I just transferred from the England campus. My name is Miss Bristol. However I've decided to kindly permit you all to call me by my first name Lilith." She introduced herself. Both Tor and Lilith left to speak in private.

"Am I ever going to meet a normal girl here?" Alan muttered.

"Are you telling me I'm not normal?" Akira pouted.

"Of course not! You're normal ish." He said nervously.

"And what exactly does normal ish mean?" She demanded.

"Um uh nothing. The ish means nothing." Alan said nervously. He knew it was going to be a long day for him.

* * *

Tor and Lilith went to the garden and sat at a table under a gazebo. They were both given tea by Lilith's butler Sarah. Tor tried the tea and was surprised by the taste.

"This is good." He complimented.

"Yes, your tea is outstanding as always Sarah." Lilith said to her butler.

"Thank you miss. I'm flattered." She replied as she bowed to her.

"Now then, Tor Kokonoe starting today you shall be my Duo partner." Lilith stated.

"Wait what did you just say?" He asked.

"Don't make me say it again." She said.

"Look I really appreciate the offer Lilith but I can't because I already have a Duo partner." Tor said.

"I know that, but it doesn't matter. The reason is because I'm special. I'm an Exception." She stated.

"An Exception? What is that?" He asked. She sipped her tea.

"Back in England, I heard rumors about the irregular. So I specifically transferred here to meet you. You should be grateful." Lilith said.

"You think a lot of yourself don't you?" Tor muttered then was shocked a second later.

"Wait! Did you just say you came all the way here because you wanted to meet me?" He asked.

"Yes, precisely. You're unique just like I am and another unrivaled to be exact. Therefore both you and I are perfectly suited to be Duo partners." She replied.

"Let me stop you there. Maybe you're unaware of it but school rules forbid breaking up a Duo." Tor explained.

"Yes so what? The rules of the school don't apply to me at all. I'm allowed to do whatever I want. I am an Exception." Lilith said.

Well Kokonoe what do you say? Not that you need to think it over of course." She offered.

"You're right I don't need to." He replied.

"Then it's settled." "She said.

"Sure is. Sorry but I'm not partnering up with you or breaking up my current Duo." Tor rejected. She widened her eyes by his answer.

"Thanks for the tea. It was delicious." He complimented as he stands up and leave.

"Wait a minute! You're actually turning me down?" Lilith irritably asked. He turned and looked at her

"To borrow a phrase from you, don't make me say it again. You have my answer." Tor said and left without saying anything else.

* * *

After meeting with Lilith, Tor was forced to do sprints by Tsukimi. It continued till night time. She was currently watching him. Alan was also present and saw him running. He felt bad for him.

"Just ten more laps and you're done." Tsukimi pointed out. Tor was worn out by the running.

"Are you Crazy?! Each lap is four kilometers! That's an entire marathon you monster!" Tor shouted.

"I'm no monster. I'm a bunny!" She said happily showing her bunny ears. She then switches to her aggressive personality.

"I can't do anything about Miss Priss, but I sure as hell can punish you for ducking out of class today." Tsukimi said.

"Isn't that too harsh? I mean it wasn't exactly his fault-" Alan was cut off by Tsukimi.

"You want to run Laps too?!" She threatened. He paled at her threat and decided to leave.

"Well Tor you seem to have it under control here. Some exercise is good for you anyway." Alan said waving his hand as he leaves him.

"You Traitor!" He blurted out and continued running his laps complaining how unfair it is.

* * *

After Tor finished his laps, he returned back to his dorm exhausted. Tor and Julie were enjoying apple tea before they went to bed.

"You're having some right?" He asked.

"Ja, thank you Tor." Julie replied and walked over to his side of the table to drink it.

"Tor, I was wondering." She started. Tor listens to her as he's drinking tea.

"If you don't mind, can we sleep together tonight?" Julie asked innocently. He turns and spits out his tea away from the table.

"Hey come on now. That was supposed to be a one-time thing remember?" Tor said remembering the multiple times Julie slept in his bed with him. Julie was staring at him confused. Tor was blushing starting to remember what happened this morning.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Oh know what I've been thinking? That maybe we should go somewhere on our next break. Does that sound good?" He suggested trying to change the subject. Julie was confused by his question.

"I mean we never even left the school campus have we? I think we could use a change of pace around here right?" Tor said happily.

"Ja Tor, I agree with you" She replied.

"All right! So where should we go then?" He asked.

"To be honest I would like to buy some new things to wear. All that I brought to school with me are winter clothes." Julie said.

"Okay, shopping huh." Tor replied. She nodded. He looked down and secretly cheered.

 _"Yes! I Distracted her!"_ Tor thought excitedly.

"Tor? Come on let's get to bed. Kay?" Julie said from his bed.

"Ja" Tor said sweat-dropping in failing his plan.

* * *

The next day, Tor and Julie took a rail train to the city. Julie was gazing out of the window.

"Look there's a flock of seagulls out there. I also see a big city up ahead." Julie said.

"Yeah that's where the mall is where we're going to go shopping." Tor said smiling at her partner's curiosity.

"I'm also curious about what the mall is like there." Alan said. Tor looks at the opposite end of the car and sees Alan and Akira.

"I take it you never been there?" He asked.

"No I haven't. It's a good way to kill time though." Alan replied.

"He needs to experience the way of adventure! That and he needs some more clothes. He didn't really bring any extra with him." Akira explained.

"Whoa seriously?" Tor asked surprised.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that my packing was really rushed." Alan said scratching his head. He never considered thinking about bringing extra clothes due to the extreme training he was given before coming here.

"That must be tough for you." He commented.

"I bet you were wearing the same thing every day when you were living in America. That's why you didn't bring any." Akira teased her partner.

"That's not true. I have a lot of merchandised shirts!" Alan said proudly. They both sweat-dropped at his response.

"I didn't know you were from the States. Guess that's explains why Akira has been frequently helping you when it comes to writing." Tor said.

"Yeah it hasn't been easy, but I've slowly been getting better at it." Alan replied. When their conversation ended, they arrived at the city and began to head to the mall.

* * *

When they arrived, Alan and Julie were gazing the place around them. For Alan, it was just another Mall for him to be curious about but for Julie, she was amazed at the place.

"This place is so big!" Julie said in awe.

"I know right! I came here as a child all to the time just to explore every shop." Akira said.

"Just make sure not to get lost okay?" Tor added. As soon he said that, he turned and noticed Julie was being dragged away by a group of kids.

"Help me Tor! Please!" She cried.

"Hold on! Julie!" He said as he reached her hand and dragged her away from the kids. Alan and Akira gaped at the scene.

"Sorry about getting into that." Julie apologized.

"No I'm sorry for not keeping you close to me." Tor apologized. Tor was about to release her hand but she held onto it.

"Wait what are you doing that for?" He asked.

"So we don't get separated ok?" She replied.

"Yeah sure." Tor said blushing a little. Alan was watching the scene, Akira was slowly reaching for her partner's hand just to tease him. As soon as her hand made contact with his, he quickly brushed it away.

"So you do know places where I can get clothes?" Alan asked Akira wanting to get started.

"Ahh yes I know just the place. Follow me!" She replied. As both Duos separated, Tomoe and Miyabi were secretly spying on them.

* * *

As the Duo visited a clothes shop, Alan was planning to buy few clothing but Akira kept insisting he buy numerous amount of clothes that he may not even try on. In the end, he bought the clothes that Akira made him buy and chose a few that he liked. When they finished, they begun to explore the mall, visiting shops, browsing book stores and playing arcade games.

They decide to take a break from all the travel and enjoyed ice cream in the food court. Akira ordered a strawberry while Alan had a vanilla.

"So what do you think so far?" She asked starting a conversation.

"Well the games were really fun to play." He replied.

"Was that all you thought about the entire time we were here?" Akira asked playfully disappointed.

"Well I couldn't really read much of what they have. Plus I always enjoy video games." Alan said.

"Sounds like something you do every day." She said.

"You're not wrong." He said. Alan noticed Tor and Julie a few table across also having ice cream.

"It looks like they're also enjoying themselves." He commented.

"Oh that's so cute. Tor's feeding her his scoop." Akira said watching the scene.

"And it looks like Julie is doing the same." Alan said amused

"Those two were definitely meant for each other." She said.

"Oh, oh no." He worried.

"What. What is it?" Akira asked.

"It's Julie. She's…" He could not finish his sentence as he saw her dozing off and looking drunk.

"Hey Julie, are you feeling a little drunk?" Tor asked with concern.

"Nej, I'm not drunk at all." She denied feeling woozy.

"Damn it! You're definitely drunk!" He exclaimed.

"Nja, I'm not drunk." Julie said.

"How is she drunk?!" Alan asked as he was watching them.

"It must be from the rum raisin she had. I heard it contained a little alcohol in it." Akira explained.

"I guess she has zero tolerance." He said. Akira nodded. As they continued to watch, Tomoe and Miyabi continued to spy on both of the Duos.

"Are you positive those four aren't dating?" Tomoe asked quietly.

"If they were, why would they invite me along? But still..." Miyabi whispered.

"Good point because there's still illicit sexual activity going on. So we should keep an eye on both of them." She said as they try to peer closer. Tomoe sensed four male thugs approaching them.

"Aw you two sweet things look lonely. Why don't you come hang out with us." Male one said.

"No thank you. Let's go Miyabi." She said attempting to leave but one of the thugs grabbed Miyabi's wrist.

"Come on. Just for a little while. We won't bite." Male two said harassing one of them.

"You dog!" Tomoe yelled smacking his arm away from Miyabi.

"If you're hurting my buddy, you're definitely coming with us." Male one threated.

"He started it and the answer is no." She stated.

"You got a lot of nerve rejecting my bro like that!" He said.

"Just get behind me Miyabi." Tomoe said to her. Miyabi was worried about her odds. Luckily, Tor and Alan saw the harassment and ran in to defend them against the thugs.

"Hey you creeps! You better back off!" Tor warned.

"Or would you prefer to learn the hard way!" Alan finished.

"Says who you two." Male one said not taking the threat.

"Tor, Alan Thank goodness." Miyabi relieved. Akira and Julie walked up to protect the Duo.

"You're here too Julie?" Tomoe asked.

"Nja." She responded. Before they started to question her condition, Akira quickly answered them

"She got drunk by eating the rum raisin." She said. They were dumbfounded about how she was that light headed.

"If you got a problem with them, you got a problem with me." Tor stated.

"Oh you're going to have a problem once we're done pounding on you two." Male two threated. As he was about to attack, he was knocked unconscious by a gunshot. Another soon followed. They we're all surprised by this. Tor and Alan turned and saw Lilith on the second floor holding a rifle that looked like a Blaze. She aims her gun and shoots the other two thugs and knocked them unconscious.

People were coming up on the scene hearing the gunshots. Julie passed out and slept on Miyabi. Lilith left the scene.

"An Exception with a rifle Blaze?!" Tor gasped.

"So that's why she considered herself special. I got to admit it's a unique way to form a Blaze." Alan said impressed with her weapon. Both of them were curious about what she was capable of.


	6. Swimming And Theme Parks

Tor, Alan and Tomoe started discussing about yesterday's events in the classroom. Tor was talking about what he saw and told them about Lilith and her Blaze.

"Wait hold on. A rifle Blaze? Are sure you didn't mistake what you saw?" Tomoe asked.

"I saw it too. Her Blaze was definitely a rifle. No doubt about it." Alan replied.

"But how can that be? A Blaze can't manifest as any weapon with a complex structure." Julie said.

"Well I guess you can. If you're an Exception like she is." Tor replied.

"An Exception?" Miyabi questioned not knowing the phrase.

"What's that? Is it similar to an Irregular?" Alan asked.

"I don't think so. I'd let her explain." Tor said as he looked at Lilith's empty seat. "But it appears that Lilith isn't here today."

* * *

Lilith is currently cleaning her rifle with a rag while looking at pictures of Tor and his shield.

"The Exception and the Irregular. Seems we're fated to be together. Both you and me Tor." She said to herself.

* * *

Tomoe started swimming underwater halfway across the swim course until she jumped out the pool and performed flips then landed in the water. Students were impressed with her skill.

"Wow, so that's the level two."

"That Tomoe chick is on another level."

Tor and Alan were witnessing Tomoe's swimming.

"Level two huh, so that's what the Rite of Sublimation does." Tor commented remembering the Lukifer injection he was given. "But I guess it does give you a lot more speed and power beforehand."

"I might need to push myself off the limits if I want to reach this level." Alan muttered remembering the Lukifer he was given by Sakuya.

Flashback

 _"What did you call me here for?" Alan asked curious about why he was called to her office._

 _"Since you won't be taking the level two Rite of Sublimation, you'll be given a special kind of Lukifer I recently developed." Sakuya said as she showed him an aqua colored syringe and handed it to him._

 _"I like to call this the 'False Blaze Lukifer.' As it is meant to give someone the enhance abilities of physical power and speed even without the use of Blaze. However the Lukifer difference is depending on the user. For example if this was given to someone who can barely put up a fight, he may reach to somewhere close to a level one. And it requires willpower on the user or it may reject the body. But I can already tell that you have the willpower to accept it." She stated. Alan took the syringe and examined it closely._

 _"Considering how strong you've become in the past weeks, you may even succeed to a level three." Sakuya said. He put it away in his pocket._

 _"Thank you, Headmistress. I'll take it." Alan said. Then proceeded to head for his next class._

Flashback ends

" _I didn't really inject the Lukifer. I don't need some enhanced power boost to get stronger. I've been getting this far without it anyway and besides it's not like it's going to be something to rely on in the future after I graduate. So why bother?_ " Alan thought.

Tor saw Miyabi with a kickboard swimming across all the way to the other side of course. He walked over to congratulate her.

"Way to go! Looks like you're in the lead." Tor complimented. Miyabi turned and saw other students trying to reach the end.

"Wow I guess I am. That's never really happened to me before." She said happily

"Then double congrats Miyabi!" He smiled and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her get out of the water.

"You know, I probably only did well because you've been cheering me on Tor. So thank you." Miyabi said

"What you talking about Miyabi? You've managed to get through this yourself." Alan said positively walking up to them.

She shook her head in response. "Not really. I say it's all because of To-" Miyabi was interrupted by Tomoe.

"No, it's because of you Miyabi. He's right." She cheered.

"I guess. Maybe." Miyabi said still doubting herself.

"You can't sublimate if your physical and spiritual strength don't match your new level. So stop being so humble. You've earned this so be proud of it. Okay?" Tomoe cheered.

"That's right! Give yourself some more credit. You did great!" Akira cheered.

"Yes exactly! Just like you girls should be proud of your perk young breast that all the boys keep ogling. Isn't that right you two?!" Tsukimi said happily and appeared in front of them. The two males blushed at her opinion.

"Where did that come from?!" Alan yelled.

"And why are you asking us?!" Tor yelled.

Miyabi and Tomoe both covered their chest and flustered.

"Because you were! And you're even doing it again aren't you?!" Tomoe frowned and starts stepping back away from them both.

"Ahhhh, you're both Pervs and Dogs!" She yelled.

"You've got the wrong idea!" Tor protested.

"I'm not like that at all!" Alan defended. Akira decided to step in and walk to Tomoe.

"Relax Tomoe, I don't think Alan even looks at anyone's chest." She said.

" _Thank you Akira_ " He thought sighed in relief.

"Because he's always too busy staring at mine." Akira teased. Tomoe started glaring at Alan.

"AKIRA WHY!" Alan cried comically.

As they continued to argue, they were heard students aweing in interest and saw Julie diving into the water.

"Nice I expected nothing less." Aoi said watching the event. Julie has not risen out the water.

"Shouldn't she of come up by now?" Alan wondered. Some of them were starting to get worried.

"Is something wrong? Is she okay?" Miyabi worried. Tor panicked and dove into the water to save her.

As he got Julie out the water, she was surrounded by students most concerned about her.

"I'm sorry, you see we don't really swim back home at Gimle. I thought I could imitate what all the rest of you do. But…" Julie paused.

"I never saw that coming. Wow Julie is actually bad at something." Aoi commented.

"Well there's a first time for everything." Tomoe said and walked closer to her.

"I think you should take it easy for the rest of the day alright?" She said.

"Ja" Julie responded. Tor placed a towel on her head. She opened her eyes by this.

"You're soaking wet, you don't want to catch a cold." Tor said.

"Thanks Tor." She said. He nodded and turned to Aoi.

"Tora, do you want to see who can swim faster?" Tor challenged. Aoi smiled at his challenge.

"Bring it on buddy!" Aoi accepted.

"Mind if I joined as well?!" Alan asked eagerly.

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Tor replied. Miyabi saw them leave to swim across the course.

"I bet if I didn't know how to swim, he'd pay attention to me." Miyabi said to herself sadly. Feeling slightly envious.

* * *

Tor and Julie were walking across the garden and heading for their next class. Julie started a conversation with her partner.

"Tor, do you think you can teach me how to swim sometime?" She asked.

"Yeah no problem. We'll look at the calendar and get it schedule okay?" He replied happy to help her. He turned his gaze and saw Lilith enjoying her tea in the gazebo.

"You go on ahead and I'll catch up later." Tor said running to Lilith.

"Tor?" Julie called raising her hand to him. She was going to wait for him but she decide to head for her class.

When Tor caught up to Lilith, he wondered why she wasn't in class.

"What are you doing?" Tor asked. She turned and faced him

"Can't you tell Tor? I'm enjoying my afternoon tea of course." She responded.

"That's not what I meant. You haven't been to class all day. Is everything all right?" He said. She smiled in response.

"Thanks for the concern, but I finished my high school studies ages ago. There's no need for me to go to class. So I much rather kill time by doing this." Lilith said.

"You must have good grades if you're already done. But still you won't make friends by being alone." Tor said. Sarah frowned at that. Lilith looked down sadly.

"It's sweet you're so worried. Might that be the same reason why you threw yourself in front of those girls yesterday?" She asked.

"They're my friends and it's the right thing to do." He answered.

"You don't say. That's one more thing to admire about you." Lilith flirted. Tor blushed a little and sighed.

"You're not the only one with questions about yesterday. And it's not just me that defended them. Alan did-" He said but was interrupted.

"Hold that thought for just a moment." She stopped him raising her hand.

"If you'd like an answer, you'll have to do something for me." Lilith stated. She started thinking for a minute and set her tea cup down.

"Yes I got it! Come with me right away please." She said.

"But miss where are you going?" Sarah asked. Lilith raised her hand on her butler. Tor was also curious about what she was thinking.

"I won't say it again." Lilith said. As she said that, a helicopter begun to land near them.

* * *

Tsukimi's bunny ear was twitching and putting on a fake smile. But she was very unhappy.

"So Mr. Kokonoe thinks he can skip my class again does he? He's gonna get it!" Tsukimi said in a fake happy tone to an aggressive one.

"Why isn't Tor here? What could he be doing?" Miyabi asked concerned.

"Probably something really perverted. That dog." Tomoe replied still mad at Tor. She looked at Alan. "I'm surprised you didn't go with him."

"I told you already she was just trying get a reaction out of me." He said.

"Humph." She looked away and ignored him.

"This is what happens when you make jokes like this." Alan said to Akira.

"Oh lighten up. I was only kidding. Can't you take a joke?" She responded. He looked at her disapprovingly.

"Oh fine, I'll talk to her when class is over." Akira said.

Julie looked at Tor's empty seat worried about her Duo partner.

" _Tor where ever you are, you better not come back in this class. You have no idea what kind of hell Tsukimi is about to give you._ " Alan thought sympathetically about him looking at his seat.

* * *

"Tor look! It's Turner! Turner's my favorite!" Lilith said excitedly.

"When you said 'come with me,' I never thought it would be a Theme park." Tor said. He looked around and saw a horned looking helmet at the entrance and a large menacing castle towards the back.

"Theme park? I beg your pardon! This is the legendary dark fantasy world of love and nightmares. Welcome to Deathnewland!" She exclaimed. People around her were giving her some strange looks.

"Do you think you can turn it down a notch maybe?!" He pleaded wanting to avoid making a scene.

"How can I? I've been planning a visit here since I decided I was coming to this country to find you!" Lilith explained. "Ah it's Rogers! Wow it's really him and you've got to take a picture of us together!"

She clutched his arm to her and started walking. "Well come on! Let's go!" Lilith exclaimed."

"Look I don't know about this?!" Tor flustered being dragged along with her to explore the Theme park.

* * *

Julie went to the garden by the table where Lilith sits to find if Tor was there. She didn't find anyone there and was now more concerned about him.

Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back." Alan assured to help preventing her from getting stressed. "You have faith in your Duo partner don't you? Can you keep waiting for him until he gets back?"

"Ja." Julie nodded.

" _I hope you get back soon. I'm not sure how long she can keep this up._ " He thought.

* * *

Tor and Lilith were spending the entire day going on rides, meeting characters and taking photo booths. Lilith was having the time of her life while Tor was not enjoying any of it and was exhausted by all of the travel. Lilith suggested going to the Monster Shooting. Tor had no choice but to go with her.

While they were on the ride, Lilith was shooting all of the monsters that were appearing. Tor was having trouble hitting some but Lilith shot the monsters he missed.

"Wow, you're amazing!" Tor complimented in awe.

"Well I should be. Ever since I was very little, my favorite hobbies have been hunting and shooting." Lilith explained.

"Hunting and shooting huh. That's uncommon where I come from." He said.

"Really? Back home in England, doing things like that isn't rare at all." She replied and began explaining. "I've dismantled and assembled guns time and again. You should learn to know everything you can about a weapon that can take a life especially if you trust your own life to it."

"As a result to this, guns are the weapons I'm most familiar with. In fact to be real honest, it's like they're my soul." Lilith finished as she continued to shoot targets.

"So they mean that much." Tor said.

"Isn't your Blaze the same way?" She asked.

"Um I guess so." He responded unsure about his answer.

"Look out!" She called. Tor turned around and shot the skeleton coming close to him.

"Nicely done!" Lilith complimented.

They finished the ride and gained the highest score. They also won a prize that Lilith took with her.

"I can't believe I won a Rogers! Even better the park's exclusive!" She said happily.

"Geez you're acting just like a little kid." Tor said amused.

"And what's exactly wrong with that?" Lilith pouted playfully then both chuckled by her response. They both noticed fireworks going off at the large castle. They enjoyed watching them.

"Since you fulfilled your part of the deal, what was it you wanted to ask me?" She asked.

"Well why did you use your Blaze in front of all those people yesterday?" He asked.

"Oh that? It's only natural to use your Blaze in front of your Duo partner." Lilith answered. Tor was caught back by her response.

"I was so excited when I learned there was another wielder of an unrivaled Blaze out there. I felt like I was the only one Tor. But then to hear I wasn't alone, that was when I knew it. That you the Irregular could be the only Duo partner for me." She explained.

"I'm the only one? Are you sure?" Tor asked. Lilith turned and faced him.

"My Blaze is an offensive weapon. But yours is a defensive one. You… you're just like a guardian knight Tor." She said.

"I'm not sure. I mean there maybe another wielder like me or one I'm suspecting." He stated.

"What do you mean?" Lilith asked.

"You know of the person that helped me defended my friends yesterday?" Tor asked.

"Ah yes him. What's so important about him?" She asked.

"His name is Alan Burns and I noticed him getting called to the Headmistress's office often and been having private chats. I don't know this for sure but I'm guessing he must be special in some way." He explained.

"Hmm interesting. I look into it but I can't guarantee you answers." Lilith replied then discussed back to her main subject.

"Anyway, I usually tell people I won't say it again. But for you I will. So please be my partner." She requested offering her hand to him. Tor paused for a minute speechless then eventually responded by shaking his head.

"What?!" Lilith surprised.

"Look I'm really sorry, but I told you I already got a Duo partner. So I can't be yours Lilith." Tor said.

"But we're more alike?!" She insisted.

"That may be so but I swore to her and to myself. That I stand by her always. I'm flattered but my feelings aren't going to change." He stated.

Lilith responded by raising her hand and slapping his face.

"I'll never forgive you for rejecting my invitation twice! Or myself for asking again!" She said angrily and walked away and left him. Tor decided to head back to the academy.

* * *

Alan and Akira were in their dorm and getting ready to turn in for the night. Alan was currently looking outside wondering if Tor has returned.

"He's still not back yet?" Akira asked.

"No, I'm actually starting wonder if something has happened to him." He replied. She then decided to bring up about the level two Rite Sublimation.

"You know I never saw you take the level two Lukifer. Even though I was qualified for it." Akira said.

"Well uh I uh guess didn't had what it takes yet." Alan said feeling bad for lying to her.

"But you're already an amazing fighter! You even lasted longer than me when you were fighting professor Bun-Bun! Tell you what, I'll go over there and tell them you're capable of getting one!" She said getting ready to head for the door. He stood up immediately.

"No wait! Wait! You don't have do that!" Alan stopped her from leaving. "Maybe they haven't recognized my abilities yet. Why not give it a little more time to notice." He said coming up with an excuse. Luckily she bought his excuse and sighed in response.

"Alright. I just don't want you to be left behind." Akira said in a worried tone.

"Believe me I won't." Alan assured.

"So do you have any places you want see in particular?" He asked changing the subject.

"Not really. I want to see every country and every town I come across. Sure I may not be able to see all of it but that's the point. I don't want to run out of places to explore." She explained.

"Akira, have you ever thought about the Multiverse theory?" Alan asked. She shook her head.

"Yeah didn't think so. I thought about it once before coming here. It may involve multiple worlds maybe even worlds we don't recognized. No one knows how many worlds are there but if I had to guess, I'd say it is limitless." He explained.

"Wow something like that would be an explorer's dream. There would be no end to it." Akira smiled at the thought while Alan did the same. As the conversation ended, Alan saw Tor approaching the Dorms.

" _I knew he'd come back eventually._ " He thought.

Tor tried opening the doors but it was locked.

"Well I guess it is way past curfew." He sighed.

"Tor. Tor!" Julie whispered from the second floor balcony. He jumped up to the second floor.

"Welcome back Tor." She greeted.

"Thanks for letting me in. I owe you one." Tor relieved. He saw a light about to flash towards them and hid Julie and himself on the wall near the door to avoid it. After the light faded, Tor stepped away from Julie realizing he was too close to her.

"Oh by the way, I'm sorry that I'm so late." He apologized.

"Nej, it's no problem at all. Alan said you'd be coming back. But where exactly have you been?" She replied.

"Actually, a theme park. I went to it with Lilith." Tor answered.

"Lilith huh." Julie whispered.

"And that's not all. She asked me to be her Duo partner. But still I refused and she didn't really take it well. So I guess now she really hates my guts. And to be honest, she did ask me to be her partner before. But I didn't want you to worry. I should have told you I'm really sorry." Tor finished and bowed his head to her.

"Nej, You were doing it just to protect my feelings and I appreciate it. But more than that." Julie said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "I'm so thankful Tor that you chose me over her."

"No wait. I'm the one who needs to be thanking you." He replied. She sneezed by the cold wind outside. Tor smiled in response

"Let's head back to our room. It's pretty chilly out here." He suggested.

"It is." Julie said. She embraced Tor as he blushes in response.

"I'll do this to warm up. It's helping already." She said. Tor smiled and decided to return the embrace patting her head.

"Yeah it's nice." He replied.

"Ja."

* * *

The next day, Tor was forced to run across the track by Tsukimi once again complaining how unfair it is. After he finished, Tsukimi was teaching class while Tor was exhausted and had his head on his desk.

"Now that the naughty student who unwisely decided to skip class yesterday has been duly punished. I have an announcement!" Tsukimi stated.

"It's time you guys took on the second-year students in an interclass battle in what's called the Mordraco!" She cheered raising her hands up. Students were surprised by this.

" _Wow, they just waste no time on these!_ " Alan thought.

"The Mor wha?" Tor said raising his head up.

"This time you won't be fighting as Duos against other Duos but as class against class. In fact, all the first-year students will take on a select group of second-year ones." Tsukimi explained.

* * *

All of the first-year students were watching other students fighting each other in the colosseum arena.

"If you guys think you got the upper hand because there are more of you, boy you got another think coming. Those second year students are all level two and some are even level three. In other words some of the students that you'll be fighting are just as powerful as I am!" Tsukimi explained.

"So if you don't have a firm strategy, you guys are going to get the ever living snot kicked out of you! Now good luck and do your best okay?! I hope my words were encouraging!" She said while leaving them.

"No! They were not encouraging at all!" Tor said.

"Still we've gotten better in fighting and more experience in combat. I'm actually looking forward to this!" Alan said eagerly.

"Plus if we all work together on this, then I know we'll win!" Akira added confidently.

"That's right we're not inexperience fighters anymore." Tor said

"Ja. And not only that, but all of us are much stronger now as well." Julie replied.

"I don't care if their stronger than us Tatsu. I can't wait to take these bozos on!" Aoi said while Ryuutarou flexed his muscle.

"Am I the only one here who's scared about this fight?" Miyabi said nervously.

"Hey don't worry Miyabi, This is gonna be a group effort. We'll all going to pull together, rely on each other and win this battle as a unified class." Tomoe assured.

"Who are you?" A student called. The first years turned their attention below them and saw Lilith entering the arena.

"I hate to interrupt, but may we please get this Mordraco started right away? As the first year student representative. I'll be taking on all of you alone." Lilith challenged.

"No one fights in a Mordraco alone. You must be pulling our legs right?" Female student said.

"Quit joking around and just get off the field." Male student said.

"You don't believe me? Let me prove it to you." Lilith said as she summoned her Blaze and shot one of the students.

"Well now that that's sorted, let's get started shall we." She said as she aims her rifle at them.

All of the students charge to attack her but Lilith managed keep her distance and shot the students unconscious one by one. None of them were able to land a single hit on her. As Lilith shot the last student. The first years were shocked and impressed with her skills.

"Lilith took all of them out." Aoi commented.

"My. This is a problem." Female voice said. The students turned around looked at the balcony behind them and saw Sakuya watching from her chair.

"I do realize that you're an exception Lilith but now you've ruined the chance for our first-year students to test their strength." Sakuya said.

"Oh they'll still get their chance. In fact to allow them the opportunity, I've decide to hold a dance party for everyone. It'll be a very different type of party however. We'll dress up in Blazes, the music will be the clash of weapons and as the host I'll dance with everybody." Lilith explained. Sakuya smiled at her challenge.

"Wow! So you're gonna take on all these first-year kiddos alone?! You sure are a feisty little thing Miss Priss!" Tsukimi said excited.

"Now as for the theme of our dance, let's think." Lilith said and aimed her rifle at Tor. He gasped at this. Lilith began to speak after a moment of thinking.

"Yes, that's it. It's 'Survive'."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review.**


	7. Survival Dance Party

**Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute Duo. Only my OCs**

* * *

Lilith strolled through the mall as she was hunting First-year students. The lights were currently out but no one was fazed by it. Some students tried to attack her by surprise but it failed. Others decided to charge at her head on. Lilith began to aim her rifle at the students heading towards her.

* * *

While Lilith was fighting the First-year students, a military helicopter was heading towards them. Three of them were sitting in the cargo area. All were dressed as green armored soldiers. They were watching Lilith's fight.

"Not bad, I can see why he wants her." The commander commented.

"Approaching destination. Approximately five minutes." Pilot stated.

* * *

As Lilith continued to find more students, she confronted Tor who was standing in front of her.

"Why hello there Tor." Lilith greeted.

"Lilith." He replied.

"Now then let us dance. To the accompaniment of clashing shields and smoking guns." She declared readying her rifle.

"I really didn't think we'd encounter one another so soon Tor. But I'm so pleasantly surprised. Let's make this quick." Lilith said as she aimed her rifle at him.

"Hold on, can I say something first?" Tor requested.

"What is it?" She asked with an annoyed expression. Tor bowed his head to her.

"When you initially asked to be Duo partners, I never apologized to you for turning you down. I'm sorry." He said.

"But why bring it up now? Do you think by doing that, I'll go a little easy on you?" Lilith asked.

"No and in fact I hope you don't. I want to fight you at full strength." Tor answered.

"What?" She said surprised and caught back by his answer.

"If we fight each other at full power, then we'll understand each other after words. That'll help us become friends. Don't you think so?" Tor said.

"I think you might be an idiot Tor." Lilith responded. He smiled at her reply.

"You know, sometimes I think the same thing. But this seems the only way I can do this." Tor replied raising his shield against her.

"Huh, well alright. But I do wonder if you're going to keep up with me at full power." Lilith said. They tapped their Blazes to each other and both jumped back to gain distance.

Lilith began firing her rifle at Tor while he runs and dodges the shots. Lilith breaks windows in the process of shooting him.

"Quit breaking things! Think of the shop keepers!" Tor said.

"Oh relax I'll reimburse them so they can get it fixed up as good as new." She replied as she shot her rifle at him. Tor ran to the left and hid behind a pillar.

"It's nuts you rented out the A La Mode mall for your Survive dance party." Tor said. Then he ran towards her to attack.

"Oh come on admit it. This is fun. A whole lot more than being stuck at a stuffy old classroom right?" Lilith said and shot at him but he blocked it with his shield.

"So it's manageable from this distance huh." He said.

"Oh wow, so you're calculating the trajectory from the angle of the barrel. Well done." She complimented.

"Oh yeah! Well you still haven't seen nothing yet!" Tor said as he gets close enough to punch her. Lilith dodges to the left and blocks the second attack with her rifle. Tomoe's chain flew towards Lilith. She saw this and shot the chain. Ryuutarou charged towards Lilith and attack her with his naginata Blaze. She backflips and lands on the railing.

"Take her down you guys!" Tomoe yelled. As Ryuutarou lifts his Blaze, Julie runs past Tor and towards Lilith to strike.

" _Julie? She's early_ " Tor thought knowing she was supposed to attack a few seconds later to let Lilith's guard down. Lilith was starting to catch onto his plan.

" _So you're using a decoy and ambush to force me to dodge to a very specific point. While you're best will finish me off eh. Someone put this together well but still_." She thought. Ryuutarou swings his naginata at her. Lilith jumped off and landed on the first floor.

"You need to put a little more thought in a Exceeds physical capabil-" Lilith was cut off by a sword being swung at her. She noticed this by one second and managed to block it and backflips to gain distance. Lilith saw that the attacker was Alan.

"So you must be Alan Burns. Tor and Sakuya have told me much about you." Lilith said. His eyes slightly narrowed knowingly thinking that Sakuya must have told her about his secret.

"You may have convinced Sakuya but I still doubt your little tale nor that could I call you special. However you did managed to advance this far. I'll give you that." Lilith said as she aimed her rifle at him, a spinning double bladed scimitar flew towards her. She noticed by the sound and shot at it. The scimitar flew back to Akira and she caught it. Alan ran towards Lilith but she fired a warning shot at him making him stop. Lilith turned and looked at Tor at the second floor.

"I'd be in spot a trouble if Julie and Alan's timing wasn't off. Now listen up Tor, you really amuse me in a great deal. That's why I'm saving you for last for my main course." Lilith said then leaves them to find other students.

After Lilith left, six of the eight students jumped down to the first floor. Miyabi lost balance as she landed. Tor went to help her up.

"Are you okay Miyabi?" He asked offering his hand

"I'll be alright Tor but thank you for asking." She replied. Miyabi was about to reach his hand but then realized that her skirt was slightly exposed and quickly covered it.

"Did you see anything?" Miyabi asked flustered.

"No I didn't. So you can rest easy okay." Tor responded. Miyabi took his hand to help stand up. A gunshot was heard though out the Mall.

"Lilith." Tor muttered.

"We better work out our next move guys and quickly too." Tomoe said gathering the team.

"Sorry, I couldn't land a hit on her." Alan apologized looking down.

"Don't worry about it. We all tried our hardest. Now let's come up with a new plan." Tomoe said. She pulled out a map and set it on the wall for them to look at.

"From the sound of things, Lilith is fighting in the Sky Court up ahead. That means we either can go after her now or wait and intercept her when she arrives here." She discussed.

"I say we go after her!" Tor answered as he pumped his fist.

"Agreed, I'd rather not wait!" Akira replied eagerly.

"You won't hear an objection from me." Aoi said adjusting his glasses. Ryuutarou nodded in response.

"Alright! Let's do it!" Alan agreed. Julie was looking down for a moment.

"Something wrong Julie?" Tor asked.

"Nej and I agree with the group's decision." She replied. Tomoe smiled in response.

"Alright it's settled then. There are two routes in the Sky Court. Tor, You, Akira, Alan and Julie will take the main route. The rest of us will take the long way and hopefully we can attack her on both sides." She said.

* * *

Tor and Alan's Duo advance though out the main route. As they encountered unconscious bodies, they immediately take cover and hid behind something.

"Tor." Julie called his partner.

"She took everyone out already. Damn it!" He whispered.

"Careful, she could still be around." Alan whispered. They got close together looked around the sides to find Lilith.

" _Lilith where are you?_ " Tor thought. As they continued to search for her. Akira was shot in the chest And fell to the ground.

"Akira!" Alan cried. Lilith stood up removing the wig she was wearing to disguise as a first-year student.

"As a Hunter, I happen to be quite skilled at camouflage." Lilith stated. She aimed her rifle at Julie. She ran out of the way as Tor charged to Lilith. He tried assaulting her with punch and kicks but she managed to block them using her arms. Tor launched a stronger punch but Lilith blocked it with her gun.

"Come on don't you remember you're tonight's main course? So be a good boy and wait already." Lilith requested.

"I'm really sorry but I can't stand waiting." Tor replied.

"Well I can't stand a man who's impatient!" She replied back.

As Lilith holds her guard, Alan attacks her by the side. She notices this and break the guard to kick Tor back and deflect Alan's sword. Alan tried swinging his sword at her from different angels but she managed to block them. As Lilith got an opportunity to aim her rifle at him, Alan dodged out of the way before she pulled the trigger. Alan tried to counter attack but she jumped on him landed on the second floor. Lilith turned and faced Tor.

"We'll take the rest nice and slow after I eliminated all of the others okay?" She said winking at Tor. Julie ran up and jump to attack her.

"Julie no! We need to wait for Tomoe's group." Tor called.

"Nej, it's alright Tor." She replied. Julie had her twin swords ready.

"Ah an all too predictable move." Lilith commented. As Julie was about to strike, Lilith blocked it with the butt of her rifle and kicked her with enough force to launch her to crash on the window. Glass was shattered and Julie was falling to the first floor.

"I'm so disappointed in you Julie. I expected you to put up a much better fight." Lilith said.

"Julie!" Tor cried to his partner and ran to her.

"So much for standing by her always." Lilith said disappointed as she aimed her rifle at Julie while she was falling.

"Not so fast!" Tomoe shouted as she swings by with her chain grabbing to save her. Tomoe lands on first floor next to Alan and kept her head down.

"Let's go! Move!" She ordered.

"Right! Come on Tor!" Alan commanded. He nodded and they ran out of sight to avoid getting shot by Lilith.

* * *

Tor, Tomoe and Alan managed to escape form Lilith while carrying Julie. They stopped and regrouped with the other half of the team.

She's not coming after us? I guess she was serious about leaving Tor for last then." Aoi said looking at the direction where Tor and the others ran from. Tomoe was injured by the gunshot she sustained from Lilith. She placed her hand on her stomach.

"Tomoe did you get hit?" Tor asked concerned.

"Oh no! What is that?" Julie worried.

"This? Don't fret it's nothing." Tomoe answered with a weak smile. "What about that shoulder of yours?" She asked then grunted in pain.

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Julie said looking down.

"Hey we're friends. You would've done the same for me." She assured not wanting Julie to blame herself.

"Yes but."

"You've really been rushing into things today. Is something going on Julie?" Tomoe asked.

"Nej, nothing at all." Julie replied.

"All right but please remember this. Your Blaze is a lot to do with speed and keeping a cool head to find the right moment to use it." She stated.

"Ja." Julie responded.

"Kay, so how do you guys proposed we take Lilith down?" Tomoe questioned getting back on the main subject.

"It looks like we'll have to wait for our chance at combat. I suppose." Tor suggested.

"Yeah but neither of us were strong to match her up close. Not to mention Akira's out and both Tomoe and Julie are hurt." Alan said as he was thinking about plan how to beat Lilith. He considered using the gun he was given by Crystal to even the odds but he decided against it remembering it was for emergency purposes.

"Plus Miyabi's is so large and awkward she can't get close." Aoi added.

"Yeah." Miyabi replied looking down.

"We all got our own strengths and weaknesses here. But in terms of raw destructive power. Miyabi got us all beat. I bet she's our best shot." Tor suggested.

"Do you think so?" Miyabi asked smiled at his plan.

"Yeah but Lilith is a real sneaky fighter. And not only that she's cocky too. She's such a pain." Aoi said.

"Cocky?" Tor asked.

"Cocky." Alan muttered as he was thinking of how she was fighting with her rifle and his fight with her.

"That might be it." Tor mumbled.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alan asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Tomoe asked.

"I might have a plan." Tor stated.

* * *

After they discussed the plan, Alan was waiting out in the open while the others were in hiding places. Eventually Lilith made an appearance.

"Standing out in the open like that is asking for you to get shot. Did you forget that this little dance party was to survive?" Lilith said standing on the second floor.

"I figured if I'd wait for you, you'd eventually showed up. So I decided to confront you here." Alan replied.

"Do you do plan to take me on alone? That's either bold or stupid in which case stupid even if it is Sakuya's unique student. Do you believe you actually have what it takes to belong here?" She said. Alan did not respond to her question and only continued to glare at her. She jumped down to the first floor.

"But I know you're not alone I can see your friends hiding behind the corners." Lilith said as Aoi and Ryuutarou stands up revealing himself.

"Didn't I tell you guys she was a real pain?" Aoi said soon after Tor and Julie did the same.

"Well it never hurt to try." Tor said sheepishly.

"Where's the rest? I know I wounded one of you. And the other one's pretty slow. Did you leave those two behind somewhere?" Lilith asked.

"Nej we would never do a thing like that to Tomoe or Miyabi." Julie replied.

"That's an admirable trait to possess and I do respect you look after your teammates. But never the less." She said spinning and readied her gun. "Let's end this shall we." The five of them got to their battle stance and ready to fight Lilith.

"And now it's time for the last dance my darlings." Lilith said aiming her rifle at them and began to fire at Alan. He dodges out of the way to avoid getting hit. As Lilith was about to fire another shot at Alan, Tor quickly stepped in front of Alan and blocked the bullet with his shield.

Julie, Ryuutarou and Aoi quickly move in to attack Lilith. Aoi tried to strike her with his Katar but she dodged and used her body hit Aoi which pushed him back. Julie jumped up and attacked Lilith from above. She blocked Julie's attack and their weapons clashed against each other.

"That strike had a lot more feeling to it Julie. But it appears my previous attack did some lasting damage to because you're too slow." Lilith taunted. She broke Julie's guard which caused her sword flying back.

As Lilith was about to aim her rifle at Julie. Ryuutarou swings his naginata at her. Lilith jumped back and ran to gain some distance.

"Blaze on!" Julie said as she resummons her sword.

"Nice save there." Lilith complimented as she was about to aim her rifle again.

"Hey! I hope you haven't forgotten about me!" Aoi said as he was running up behind her.

"Oh don't you worry I haven't!" Lilith said turning around aiming her gun at Aoi.

"Then do your worst!" He taunted keeping his head out of Lilith's range. She kicked Aoi's head which caused him lose balance and fall to the ground.

"This isn't over yet!" Tor said charging to deliver a punch. She jumped back and shot him in the stomach.

"No Tor!/Damn it no!" Julie and Aoi said simultaneously.

"Hang in there Tor!" Alan worried.

"Don't worry about me guys! We're taking her down just like we planned." Tor said confidently clutching on his stomach. Lilith had a confused look.

"In the shape you're in? I'd doubt it all." Lilith said knowing she had the upper hand.

"Oh yeah? Well I finally got you right where I want you!" Tor stated. Lilith had a surprised expression.

"Mjolnir!" He shouted as he landed a powerful punch to the ground causing it to crack and shatter. Lilith jumped up higher than the second floor wanting to avoid losing balance. Ryuutarou jumped up to attack her.

"That won't be enough!" Lilith taunted aimed and shot Ryuutarou causing him fall to the ground unconscious. An explosion from behind Lilith on the second floor revealed Miyabi striking her with her lance.

"That's impressive but still not enough!" Lilith said jumping on Miyabi's lance and over her. After dodging Miyabi, Alan, Aoi and Julie jumped in to strike.

"I will not be defeated!" Lilith yelled determined as she aimed her gun at Aoi and shot him causing him to stutter back.

"She has it cocked! Do it now!" Tor shouted.

"Ja! This dance has come to an end!" Julie said about to strike.

"It's over for you!" Alan yelled about to do the same.

"Oh the only thing that's over is you two." Lilith declared as she aimed at Alan. Both of them gasped at this then Alan got shot by her then shot Julie soon after. Everyone but Lilith fell to the ground hard. Tor could only watch at the outcome.

"Julie." Tor said with a shocked expression.

"This is such a pity. It was a fake out. Wow did you guys really think that I have to cock my rifle every time I shoot it?" Lilith asked disappointed by their performance. Tor did not respond and only looked to the ground.

No but it is what we wanted you to believe." Alan said starting to get up slowly.

"What?" She said surprised. Tor looked up and decided to speak.

"Tora had you pegged you're so cocky you just revealed the truth to us." He said. As soon as he finished Julie quickly got up and struck Lilith's rifle arm causing her to drop it.

"That makes it checkmate Lilith." Julie declared.

"But how? I'm positive I shot you right in the chest." She said clutching on her arm. Julie turned and faced her. Lilith saw metal in the hole on Julie's shirt.

"So that's the reason you were moving so slowly. You were both fighting together huh. I get it. There were two of you waiting in ambush." Lilith said smiling at their plan.

"We would've gone with the other plan but I also noticed you didn't reload once at the mall." Alan stated.

"Yeah I just remembered myself." Tor added.

"Ah so you both came up with this plan. It seems nothing gets past between you two." Lilith complimented.

"As I told you it's over Lilith. So why not make this easy and surrender." Alan said.

"Don't make me say it again." She said kicking her rifle up and catching it. "I won't give up. Not now and not ever!" Julie stepped back while Alan and Tor readied in battle stance. Julie and the others could only watch the fight.

*Bang Bang*

Two gunshots hit both Tor and Alan. They all had shocked expressions. Tor was clutching on his bleeding left arm while Alan gripped his right hand.

"Tor! Alan!" Julie cried

"The hell? This isn't from Lilith. Its" Alan was about to finish but Tor beat him to it.

"It's a real bullet!" He stated. They heard footsteps approaching.

"That was a close one, Lilith Bristol." The approaching voice said immediately revealing three soldiers in green armor carrying assault rifles.

"Lilith, you know them?" Tor asked weakly.

"Not at all." She replied then turned to face them. "Who are you people? And just what is it you want?"

They stopped and the commander removed his helmet revealing a young male with short blond hair and blue eyes. He bowed his head to her.

"We've come bearing an invitation for you Miss Bristol and it's from none other than Equipment Smith the master armorer. That should suffice. Well does it?" The commander answered. Lilith had a surprised expression.

"It does and I thank you but you can tell him that I refuse. And I won't accept anything from someone rude enough who interrupted my dance party." She replied. The commander shot her in the arm causing Lilith to drop her rifle.

"Sorry about that. We're to bring you in even if it means getting a little rough. So now you're coming with us." He stated.

"Like hell she is!" Tor growled. Aoi and Julie moved in to attack the commander. Two armored soldiers stepped up and blocked their attacks then pushed them back.

"What the hell! I know we're exhausted but still." Aoi said.

"Our attacks, they didn't do anything." Julie said.

"It's because Exceeds aren't the only ones who surpassed humanity. That's the reason." The commander stated.

" _Could these be the same people that attacked the academy that Sakuya was talking about?_ " Alan thought deeply. He then notice that he was gone and heard Miyabi shriek. They turned and saw the commander pointing a gun at Miyabi's head.

"You be still now. It'll be a real shame if you let my trigger finger slip." He warned them.

"Let her go! I'll accept the invitation but only if you release her right now!" Lilith demanded. The commander lowered his gun in response.

"You have my thanks. Now I'm going to be able to show my face to the boss man." He replied. One of the soldier's pointed a rifle at her signaling her to move.

"We're leaving this place now. So follow me and don't try anything." The commander ordered.

"Lilith I-" Tor said but could not finish. She stopped for a moment.

"I'm sorry we couldn't finish things properly Tor. Oh and you too Alan. It's been fun though" Lilith said sadly. She resumed walking with them leaving the students alone. Miyabi was crying in the process.

"Damn it! Just who the hell were those creeps anyway?" Aoi demanded.

"I don't know but we're not gonna let them take Lilith!" Alan said determined.

"He's right. We need to save Lilith!" Tor agreed.

"Ja." Julie replied also agreeing.

"Heh I expected you to say that." Aoi smirked. Tor walked up to Miyabi who was still crying.

"Tor, I'm so sorry about this." She sobbed. Tor kneeled in front of her.

"Don't worry. We're going to get Lilith back. And when we do that, you greet us with a smile okay?" He said smiling.

The four departed going after Lilith and the commander.

* * *

The soldiers continued escorting Lilith to the exit of the mall going up an escalator. Halfway up the escalator they saw Tor. The commander raised his hand signaling them to stop.

"What are you doing here?" Lilith questioned.

"My question exactly." The blond haired commander said wondering the same thing.

"I'm here to get Lilith back why else!" Tor answered.

"Stand down Tor! You are in no condition to fight. You have a death wish!" Lilith said.

"No but it's like you said. I wanna finish things properly between you and me." He said.

"I won't say it again you mule headed idiot!" She exclaimed trying to prevent Tor getting killed.

"Well the same goes for me Lilith! Come on we're at full strength! We've gotta fight so we can better understand each other!" Tor replied.

"This is such a childish game. Would you gentlemen end it since we're on a schedule here?!" The commander ordered. The soldiers raised their assault rifles and began to fire.

"No!" Lilith cried.

The two soldiers rapidly fired their guns at Tor while he was trying to block it with his shield but was also getting shot in the process.

" _I've got to put the last of my strength into one single blow._ " Tor thought then raised his fist to inflict a powerful punch on the escalator.

"And then shatter!" He shouted. Tor landed a punch on the escalator which looked like he did no damage.

"You must be getting desperate." The commander said not impressed with his performance. Tor smirked in response.

"You don't get it do you? Don't you know where we are?" He asked.

"No!" The commander gasped. He and Lilith's eyes widening in realization. The escalator began to shatter and crumble. Causing them all to fall.

"Lilith!" Tor called to her reaching her hand while falling.

"You've got me Tor!" She replied.

"Alan! Julie! Tora!" He called.

"Right!" Alan replied.

"Ja!" Julie replied.

"We've got this!" Aoi responded. As they got their weapons out and Aoi and Julie both stuck the two soldiers hard to the ground. As Tor and Lilith continued falling, the commander pointed his gun at them.

"To resort to such a tactic!" The commander commented. Just when he was about to fire.

"Sorry but this dance is already over!" Alan exclaimed as the commander turned and saw Alan about to strike him. He was unable to dodge and got struck by him shattering through his armor. He fell back and was covered by rubble.

* * *

As the remains of the escalator had fallen and with the soldiers defeated, Lilith requested to fight Tor.

"You sure about this?" Tor asked.

"Of course! You wanted to fight me at your full power so we can understand each other right?" Lilith answered.

"Yeah but after everything that happened today, I'm pretty beat up." He replied.

"Well I hurt my arm so in my book I say that makes us even." She said.

"All right then if you're willing then I won't object to settling this once and for all." Tor submitted

"At a boy Tor. Now we can see how much power you two have." Lilith said.

"Two?" Tor replied surprised.

"Yes, you and Alan of course." She replied.

"Me?" Alan asked surprised.

"Of course! Now are you going to stand still all night or are you going to fight me?" Lilith asked. Alan smirked in response and stepped forward to stand by Tor getting in his battle stance.

"That's it" Lilith said smiling at his answer while she aimed her gun at the two.

Tor and Alan started to clash against Lilith to settle their fight.

* * *

With Tor and Alan's fight with Lilith long past, the commander got up and got out of the rubble he was buried in. He had a slash mark in front of his armor. He placed a hand on his ear to call his superior.

"Sir, my apologies. The unit got a little scuffed up during this Op." The commander stated.

"You should have brought me along K. Your little suit doesn't seem to have much use in battle." A cold tone voice said.

"No one asked for your opinion C! And they just got lucky that's all!" K Growled at the Cold tone voice.

"Now now. There's no need to fight about this. The suit's adjustments have yet to be made anyway. Besides the data K's got is plenty." An elderly voice said.

"What about Lilith Bristol? The so called Exception?" K asked.

"She's an intriguing subject but there's no need to go overboard. After all the one I'm really after is-" The elderly voice cut off.

"Blaze Diabolica? Yes I know she's the real target." C finished.

"You know I half expected she'd show her face here today." K said.

"Mmm she's keeping herself guarded. Speaking of the lady in question tell me? How are those Exceeds she made anyway?" Smith asked.

"The Exceeds?" K questioned. Thinking of Tor who stood in front of them and Alan who sliced him. While he was deep in thought someone grabbed his foot and he saw an injured soldier struggling.

"Help me!" He pleaded.

"Well Sir I think they'll be quite amusing." K smirked and shot the injured solider in the head.

* * *

Next day, Tor and Alan were recovering in the infirmary after the injuries they sustained at last night's events. Neither of them were happy in the state they're in.

"I'm so bored! I wish I could start moving again!" Tor complained.

"Same here, waiting has always been my worst enemy!" Alan agreed.

"Nej, the doctor said that you have to stay in bed." Julie said

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere until you're one hundred percent healed." Akira scolded to Alan.

"They're right, you should listen to your Duo partners." Miyabi agreed.

"Certainly, fighting with Lilith was reckless." Tomoe stated. Ryuutarou flexed his muscle in agreement. Two knocks were heard on the door. Tor told the person to come in. The door opened revealing to be Lilith.

"Hi Lilith." Tor greeted awkwardly

"What are you doing here?" Aoi asked annoyed.

"It's only natural to visit injured friends isn't it?" Lilith answered while playing with her hair.

"Your friends?!" Tomoe, Miyabi, Aoi and Akira exclaimed.

"Aren't we Tor? Don't you remember? You said we'd be friends after we fought at full power." Lilith pouted.

"Never remembered saying anything about that. Did you leave that little detail out Tor?" Alan asked him.

"Well I uh I thought?" He tried to explain but never got the chance to finish. Alan smiled in response.

"It's fine, I was just messing with you. Besides I think I would like to be friends with Lilith." He replied.

"Well it never hurts to have more than one friend." She said awkwardly.

 **Apple Tea No Aji – Absolute Duo Plays**

"Oh and I also wanted to come here because you came to rescue me so I thank you Tor." Lilith said as she offered her hand.

"Sure." Tor replied as he accept it.

"I also wanted to say I'm sorry for slapping you at the theme park the other night. I bet that hurt." She apologized.

"Nah I survived worse." He said accepting her apology.

"Good to know." Lilith replied then turned to Alan."

Alan, I'm sorry for doubting you and your abilities. You really are special like Tor." She apologized.

"I'm not looking to be special Lilith but I accept your apology either way." He answered smiling in response.

" _I wonder what she means by that_ " Tor thought curiously.

"And to all of you, I'm sorry for not taking you seriously." Lilith apologized to the five remaining students.

"No prob, it actually turned out to be a pretty good experience for every one of us." Tomoe replied. Miyabi and Akira nodded in agreement. Aoi tilted his glasses Ryuutarou flexed his muscles.

"I came here for one more reason. Is that other thing still a no go Tor?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah I'm sorry. But I've already got a Duo partner I'm committed to." He answered.

"Very well. But if you should ever change your mind, you'll tell me won't you?" She said. Julie grabbed Tor's arm in response.

"Tor is my Duo partner." She said. Lilith smiled in response.

"But of course. Though I suppose Alan could fill in. He's already reached the qualifications." She suggested. Alan was surprised by that.

"WHAT!" Akira exclaimed then grabbed her partner's arm. "Alan is my partner! Don't be taking him away you partner stealing thief!"

"Sorry but I can't switch partners Lilith. I already agreed to be hers." Alan said.

"I thought you'd say that." Lilith sighed in response.

"Oh I almost forgot there's one more thing I need to tell you." She said as she turned to Tor. "Now I won't say it again so listen closely."

Lilith leaned in and pecked her lips on Tor's cheek. The girls were shocked by this. Lilith stepped back and winked at him.

"I decided this. You Tor Kokonoe will be my future husband." She stated. Tor blushed madly.

"WHAT!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Tor does this mean you two have been?!" Julie exclaimed fearfully.

"OH TOR! HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" Miyabi cried.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME YOU PERVERTED DOG!" Tomoe shouted.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Alan muttered.

"WHEN'S THE WEDDING?!" Akira asked excitedly.

"YOU GOT IT WRONG! ALL OF YOU!" Tor shouted.

"Right." Aoi smirked. Lilith begins to leave the room.

"Don't leave Lilith! Tell them!" Tor pleaded. She turned and faced him.

"I'll tell them this, I'm serious about winning Tor's heart and I'll do it. Just you wait." Lilith stated winking at him.

 **Apple Tea No Aji Ends**

* * *

After Alan recovered from the injuries, He went to his dorm to call Crystal about what happened. Luckily for him, Akira wasn't present at the moment. Alan got his phone out and used video call. Crystal answered the call.

"Have you called to update your progress?" She asked.

"Well that and something else." Alan replied.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"Last night the entire first-year students had to team up to against one powerful opponent. You remember Lilith Bristol right? The rifle Blaze user?" He said.

"Yes I remember you mentioning her in our last call." She responded.

"Well during our fight between each other, a group of armed soldiers came in an attempt to kidnap her. They were dressed in green armor and had actual rifles. I also heard one of them mentioning someone called Equipment Smith." Alan explained. Crystal was somewhat troubled about the information she just received.

" _Is it possible they've already started to make their move? No it's too early. They still need more time for them to gather the resources they need._ She thought deeply.

"Something wrong Crystal?" He asked noticing her troubled expression. Getting her attention, Crystal shook her head in response.

"No, it's nothing. She replied. Alan wasn't convinced but he decided to brush it aside for now.

"Anyway, I don't know anything about the group you encountered. It's possible you've run into an organization that's from this world. However you should still be on your guard." Crystal stated. Alan nodded in response. He heard Akira approaching the dorm.

"I should go. I'll let you know if anything comes up." Alan said then he hang ups his phone and puts it away. Akira came in the room after that and greeted Alan. They soon got ready for bed preparing for the next day. Alan was having a feeling that he'll run into that group again.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Please Review, Favorite and Follow.**


	8. Summer Camp

It's been Months since Alan entered the Academy. During the first year, He had to train and study with his partner Akira to overcome challenges that awaited them. He had also made friends with Tor's, Tomoe's and Aoi's Duo teams and Lilith.

They've now entered the summer year. The students were on a cruise ship to take to their summer camp. Tor was sitting behind a pole in the shade with Julie who was lying on his leg. Tor looked straight and saw Alan and Akira looking out in the sea. Akira was explaining to her partner about her curiosity of what the island is going to look like and was coming up with a lot of theories. Alan was pretty annoyed by it and was trying hard to not listen to her rambling.

As Tor was watching them, He suddenly remembered what Aoi warned him about Alan.

 _Flashback_

 _Tor was recovering in the infirmary. Alan had already healed enough to move. Aoi entered the room to talk to him in private._

 _"Tor, There's something I need to talk to you about and it concerns Alan." Aoi said._

 _"What is it?" He asked curiously._

 _"Over the past few weeks, he's been a bit secretive and it seems like both Lilith and Sakuya know about it. I tried asking about what is it he's been hiding but they won't tell me anything." Aoi explained._

 _"Tora, you're over thinking this. Maybe he has some kind of special Blaze like I do. I don't want to press him on it. Whatever he's hiding, I'm sure it must be personal and doesn't want to talk about it." Tor said remembering his own reasons for being here._

 _"I hope you're right. But you should still be careful around him until we've confirmed it. Too many strange things have already been happening." Aoi stated then left the infirmary leaving Tor alone in the room._

 _Flashback ends_

" _Alan, what exactly are you hiding that you'd want to keep from all of us?_ " Tor thought then looked at Julie.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ja, I'm fine. Thanks." She replied trying to recover from sea sickness.

"I'm sorry Tor, here we are heading for a seaside summer camp and I'm-" Julie was cut off by Tor.

"It isn't your fault that it's hot and you got sea sick. Besides there's no way this is just your average summer camp. So you should rest while you have the chance." He said.

"Ja. That's a good idea. Your lap is comfortable. So nice." Julie said starting to fall asleep. Tor strokes her head gently smiling.

"Um Tor?!" a female voice called out. He turned and saw Miyabi standing at the other side of the boat.

"Hey what's up Miyabi?" Tor greeted.

"Is Julie feeling okay?" She asked.

"Uh yeah. I think the fresh air has helped a little. It's better than being cooped up inside anyway." He responded.

"Yeah I bet. She looks pretty comfortable." Miyabi said.

"It's gotta be hot over there. Want to come and sit in the shade with us?" Tor asked.

"What? The shade?" She asked.

"I asked Alan and Akira the same thing but they said they were fine." He said.

"No Akira is fine. The heat is killing me. She won't let me sit in the shade." Alan complained.

"Well how do you expect to look into the seas if I'd let you sit all the way over there? You've got to observe closely out there to see any possible land sights." Akira explained.

"Yeah but."

"Come on. Why don't we look from a different spot? I know an open place where no shade can distract you." She suggested grabbing Alan's arm and dragging him away.

"Help me!" Alan whispered as they left Tor and Miyabi alone in the shade.

"She must be full of energy. Still it would be nice to cool off." Miyabi said smiling. She walked towards the Duo and was about to sit next to Tor. However the ship suddenly lurched and Miyabi lost balance and landed on Tor.

"Hey are you alright?!" He asked worried. Miyabi was flustered being this close to him.

"Come on Tor! Tsukimi wants to see us!" Aoi called.

* * *

The students gathered in front of the ship.

"Now for an important announcement! All of you will be swimming the rest of the way to the training camp which is located on that island!" Tsukimi said pointing at the island in the distance.

"What!?" The students exclaimed.

"She's never going give us an easy task." Alan muttered.

"There's no way. You've got to be kidding!" Tor complained looking at Tsukimi. She shot a glare at him.

"You're serious about this aren't you?" Alan asked. The rest of the students looked at Tsukimi.

"Of course I am! Oh and as part of your special training, you'll be swimming in your uniforms kay? It should be a piece of cake for you Exceeds." Tsukimi said happily.

"I think I understand." Aoi said looking at the observation window seeing Sakuya watching. "This is so Sakuya can sit back and observe all of her little lab rats at once. And her special lab rat above all." He said glancing at Alan. Tor listened to Aoi explaining then paid attention to Tsukimi who was revealing a large map of the island with bunnies and flowers at the ends of it.

"This is your ultimate goal! The x marks the training camp building right in the middle see?! Are you guys fired up about this or what?!" Tsukmi exclaimed.

"Oh just in case you forgot, I wanted to remind you about the Rite of Sublimation at the end of term. If you leveled up, good for you! But if you're one of those sad panda cubbies who didn't make the cut, try not to drag your Duo down alright?" She explained.

Miyabi looked down knowing she had not leveled up while Akira looked at Alan with a worried expression.

" _Alan, why can't you level up? I know you're ready. You even lasted against Lilith._ " Akira thought.

The platform raised up and started to push students off the ship.

"Time to get moving!" Tsukmi exclaimed waving her hand. Soon the platform's angle changed enough for all the students to fall in the water. The students then began to swim across.

* * *

Tor had to carry Julie while swimming to the island because she couldn't swim.

"Doing okay Julie?" He asked.

"Ja, but it looks like we've fallen behind everyone else." She replied.

"We'll catch up to the rest of the class soon. You just hang on real tight." Tor said.

"Ja. Tor what's that sound? Julie asked as the sound of a helicopter came closing in above them.

"Hi Tor! Up here! Trying to pick out the right bathing suit put me off schedule." Lilith exclaimed waving from the helicopter.

"Lilith?" Tor questioned wondering why she's here.

"I think I can take it from here Sarah." Lilith said to her butler who was flying the helicopter.

"Miss? What do you mean?" She asked then immediately realized what Lilith was planning as Sarah saw her undress into her bathing suit.

"Wait no!" Sarah exclaimed. Lilith jumps off the helicopter and dove into the water. As Lilith emerged out of the water, she held her arms around Tor's neck.

"Sorry I took so long Tor but your future bride is here!" Lilith said happily.

"Aw look at how you're blushing around me!" She teased while poking his face.

"Stop. I'm not blushing." Tor protested.

"Please stay away. He's my Duo partner." Julie said as she grabbed tightly on Tor while he was blushing at the situation he was in.

"Oh let me guess? You don't know how to swim do you?" Lilith said. "As Tor's Duo, you should not slow him down."

"We don't have time for any of this right now. We have to get to the island." Tor said wanting to end this argument.

"You've got a point. How about I race you! It'll be fun!" Lilith said as she was swimming to the island.

* * *

Alan and Akira have already reached the island. Akira was pretty tired even with the level she was in. Alan however was exhausted and had to lay down for a few minutes.

"Thank god I'm such an excellent swimmer." Alan panted as he was worn out.

"You know I almost thought I would have to carry you halfway due to your level. But it looks like you did it." Akira panted while recovering her stamina.

"We'll start moving once we get enough rest because who knows what awaits us further in." He said. She nodded in response.

"Can I ask you something?" Akira asked.

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"Lilith said that you were special and I knew in a way that you were special but she says it like you have a unique power of some sort. Do you have that sort of thing in you?" She asked.

"I guess you could say that. It has something to do with getting stronger without the use of a level up Lukifer." He said without revealing too much information.

"Is that why you weren't there at the Rite of Sublimation?" Akira asked. Alan nodded in response.

"But that doesn't explain why you're hiding it. Is there something else you're not telling me?" She asked.

"I uh- Alan was having trouble responding to her question. Akira noticed this and decided to speak first.

"Alan, you're my Duo partner. If there's anything you need to tell me, I'm always here to listen." She comforted him.

"Akira look, I would like to tell you but it's complicated and I'm quite afraid of what your answer is." He said.

"It's sensitive isn't it? I understand. We all have our own personal secrets Alan and this must be one of them. But remember I'm still with you no matter what and when you're ready to tell me, I'll be here to listen." Akira said smiling.

"I appreciate it." Alan said nodding in response smiling at the thought of wanting to explain everything to her one day. They continue to rest at the shore.

* * *

Tor, Julie and Lilith eventually reached the shore. Tor was the only one who was exhausted and had to lie down to rest.

"That was. Really brutal." He panted

"I won. No question." Lilith declared who raced him to shore.

"I'm sorry you had to carry me." Julie apologized.

"It's okay Julie. I just need to rest a little." Tor said.

"Take your time. The swimming made my underwear all soggy and uncomfortable." She replied.

"You should let your clothes dry then." He suggested. Following Tor advice, Julie was about undress. When Tor caught on this, he immediately stopped her.

"Whoa! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait wait!" Tor exclaimed. Julie stopped undressing and put them back on.

"Oh, you meant over there." Julie said innocently as she walked off to the trees.

"Yeah. Just don't wander too far!" Tor said.

"Ja!" She replied.

"What a weirdo." Lilith commented. Tor laid back down and rested his body. Lilith stood in front of him to block the sun.

"That's much better isn't?" Lilith said.

"Yeah the shade is nice. Although I think Alan might need the shade more than I do." He said jokingly remembering that Alan was suffering from the heat and didn't get any shade.

"Yes well he isn't around right now. Besides I'd rather cover you than him anyway." She said.

"Yeah well sooner or later, you'll get hot too." Tor said.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm doing this because I want to. Although if it makes you feel better, there is something you could do for me." Lilith said

"Sure, might as well return the favor." He said.

"Yeah and my reward is- Lilith said leaning closer to his personal space.

"Your kiss." She finished. Tor blushed heavily and crawled away from her quickly.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! I don't need the shade!" He denied.

"Ah!" Julie worried. Tor heard Julie and saw her standing on top of the rocks.

"Julie!" He called. Tor and Lilith ran towards her to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Tor asked.

"I was trying to dry them off. But the wind came and blew them away." Julie answered as she pointed in the water. They turned and saw Julie's underwear in the water.

"Which means you don't." Tor concluded flustered at the thought.

"Tor. You shouldn't look at me right now." She said flustered while covering herself.

* * *

Sunset was already approaching. Alan and Akira continued moving to the training camp. Eventually they can see the building from a distance. It was surrounded by a forest along with cliffs at the end of it.

"Finally we've found the training camp. It shouldn't be too far now!" Akira said excited about the camp and its environment.

"We should probably hurry. It's getting dark and I'd like to be there before night time." Alan said.

"You're right. But we don't have to worry too much about it. After all, it's not like there's anything stopping us from getting there." She said. Just as she finished, two arrows were heading towards her. Alan noticed it coming and quickly tackled Akira to the ground and out of the way. The two arrows hit the concrete behind them. Alan quickly got off Akira and got back on his feet while she did the same.

"You just had to jinx us didn't you?!" He said to Akira.

"How was I supposed to know we were getting attacked?!" She pouted.

"You never say nothing could go wrong. Fate tends to prove you wrong." Alan answered.

"But I never said that! I just said –Akira was interrupted.

"Well it's the same thing. There's not much difference between it" He stated.

"Can we just kick these guy's asses already?!" She scowled wanting to end their argument. Alan smirked in response.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." He said summoning his sword.

"Blaze on!" Akira said summoning her double bladed scimitar. They got in their battle stance prepared for their next attack.

* * *

Tor, Julie and Lilith have also reached the forest to the training ground. When they were about to advance further, they were ambushed by three kunai heading towards them. They heard it coming and all ducked to the ground.

"What were those things?" Julie asked.

"Those are kunai. A type of throwing knife used by ninjas." Lilith answered getting in her battle stance.

They saw movement in the trees. Moving quickly, they switched positions.

" _Don't tell me it's those guys again._ " Tor thought remembering their encounter with the military soldiers. They see the attackers dressed as black ninjas with their faces covered. They summoned Blazes and were getting ready to attack.

"They have Blazes?!" Tor exclaimed as the one of the attacker with a yellow marked sword attempts to strike him.

* * *

Alan and Akira were avoiding arrows as they were heading towards its direction. On the way, a trap was activated which involved a large log about to ram them. They saw this and dodged out of the way. After that arrows were aiming towards Akira. She spun her weapon rapidly blocking the arrows successfully.

"First those military guys and now these ninja bastards. How many strange enemies are we gonna run into?!" Alan asked while standing by his partner.

"Well you know, its part of the adventure!" Akira answered jokingly.

"Apparently!" He groaned. Three black robed attackers jumped in to strike. Akira threw her double bladed scimitar at them like a boomerang hitting all except the last one which he blocked with his large hammer and landed on a tree and started heading towards Alan. Akira caught her weapon again and was about to attack the last one but arrows were firing at her. She blocked the arrows again and saw an attacker with a crossbow attached on his left arm. He continued firing arrows at her while Akira evades it and head towards the attacker.

The attacker with the hammer launched a strike to Alan. He dodged out of the way and the hammer impacted to the ground which caused large cracks and some trees to fall. One was falling near Alan where he landed. He had to run forward to avoid getting hit. The attacker in front of him swings his hammer at him. Alan had to block it with his sword which he had surprisingly succeeded and was able to push him back.

"Didn't think I could block that." Alan muttered. He decided to go on the offensive and started attacking him.

Akira reached the attacker with the crossbow. The attacker jumped back to gain distance. Akira was about to go for another strike but two more attackers ambushed her. Akira dodge one strike while she blocked the other.

"Enough with these surprise attacks!" She said as she counterattacks by striking one of their legs then swings her weapon at the downed attacker, slams him to the other attacker knocking them both unconscious.

Akira throws her double bladed scimitar at the crossbow attacker. He ducks down for a moment and sees Akira in range to strike him. The attacker blocked it with his crossbow then pushed her back.

"End of the line, girl!" He said as he was about to fire his crossbow at her until the spinning scimitar came flying back towards his direction which successfully hits him. Akira launched a punch at him when he got hit. She caught her weapon again and made one more strike. The attacker fell to the ground and was unable to use his crossbow arm as Akira was placing her foot on it and pointed her Blaze at his covered face.

"I win this match!" Akira declared smiling at her victory. She looks at Alan's fight against the attacker with the hammer.

* * *

Tor was blocking the attacker's strikes with his shield while trying to gain distance.

" _Who the hell are these guys?_ " Tor thought.

"Watch out!" Julie called at his partner as she is on the defensive against one of the attackers. Lilith tried to aim her rifle at them but they kept taking cover behind trees.

"They attack us in here so they can use these tree like a cage. Nice thinking." Lilith complimented.

One of the attackers threw a kunai behind her but Julie ran behind her and deflected it.

"I don't remember asking you to help me." Lilith said.

"Ja, I'm doing this because I want to." Julie answered. Lilith smiled at her response.

"So what's our next move here? A little space to move around would be nice." Lilith suggested.

"In that case, jump up in the air." Julie said.

"What?" She asked confused for a moment then figured out her plan.

"Roger that." Lilith replied. A kunai flew straight towards them. Lilith jumped up while Julie ducked to the ground then immediately stood up.

"Blaze on!" Julie said as she summons her other sword and spins with her swords cutting the trees all around her. The attackers were exposed as they had no cover and were surprised by Julie's power. Lilith landed back to the ground and aimed her rifle at them.

"Now let's dance shall we!?" Lilith said.

* * *

Alan launched strikes at the attacker while he could only block with his hammer. Eventually he counterattacks and swings his hammer directly at him. It impacted Alan and launched him to a tree. He slowly gets up while recovering from the attack.

"Damn, that's gonna sting. What a hit! It kind of reminds me of someone." Alan said to himself. The attacker reaches up to him to swing his hammer at him. Alan rolled left and quickly swung his sword at him. The attacker quickly moved back to be out of reach. He was slightly cut in the right leg but can still move it.

"So it was no coincidence after all." The attacker muttered as he got back in position.

Alan once again goes on the offensive and strikes at him from multiple angles. As the attacker blocks it with the handle of his hammer, he counter attacks by swinging his hammer for the right. Alan ducked down and his hammer hit the tree. Alan kicked the attacker back. The branch of the tree was about to fall on Alan. He noticed it by the last second and stepped back and grabbed it.

Alan threw the tree branch at the attacker. He swings the branch out of the way which was his mistake as Alan was up close after the branch was thrown. The attacker widened his eyes as Alan did a vertical slice at his hands. This caused him to drop his weapon and Alan punched him back and into the ground. He pointed his blade at the attacker preventing him from getting up.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you." Alan warned knowing he can't fight anymore.

"Impressive, you've certainly gotten stronger Alan." The attacker complimented as if he knows him. Alan's eyebrow was raised by that comment.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He demanded.

"Have you forgotten already? After all, you're the one that said that you wanted to fight me again." The attacker said as he removed his mask. Alan's eyes widened in shock.

"You!" He exclaimed surprisingly.

* * *

Tor tried to punch his opponent but the attacker jumps back on a tree and jumps again to gain distance.

"Who are these people wielding Blazes and where did they come from?" Tor asked as the attacker comes up to strike. Tor blocks it with his shield. The attacker jumps back as a roped log trap swings in to crush him. Tor holds it back but it was a distraction. The attacker jumps in to strike. Tor jumps to tackle her. They both landed on the ground causing the attacker to drop her sword.

"It time for me to end this!" Tor shouted as he powered up his fist but was shocked as he sees a familiar face.

"Imari?" Tor said surprised.

"I guess now you know. Hi Tor. Long time no see." Imari said happy to see him.

"Yeah, hi. It's been a while." He said didn't think he would be seeing her again.

"It has." She replied.

* * *

"It's been a long time huh Alan." Kojiro said smirking at his reaction.

"Kojiro? What are you doing here?" He asked lowering his sword and remembering his fight at the entrance ceremony.

"I suppose you deserve an explanation don't you. All of us so called drop outs were sent here and fighting you was also part of training." Kojiro explained.

"Kojiro, can you stop playing catch up and wrap this thing up!" Said the crossbow Blaze user as he adjusted his glasses. He had black hair and brown eyes. Akira was standing next to him who was also shocked about this revelation.

"Uh right." He stuttered as if he feels threatened then turned to Alan. "I can explain more to you later. For now let's head back to the camp."

* * *

That night, the first-year students and the students at the camp have gathered in front of the school entrance. Imari began welcoming the students from Koryo academy.

"To all students from the main campus, welcome to Koryo academy's branch school! A mock battle may not be the polite way to greet visiting students but please forgive us. Consider it seaside summer camp done the Koryo academy way! There you have it. Joint training has officially begun and we're thrilled you're here! Good luck and cheers!" Imari finished raising her cup in the air.

"Cheers!" The students exclaimed doing the same.

Students were spending their time enjoying the party. Meat, tropical fruit and several flavored drinks were placed on the table. Ryuutarou was flexing his muscles impressing other students while Aoi was disapproved by it. Tsukimi was taking all of the meat from the students.

"I had no clue that there was a branch school." Tor said.

"I was surprised when I first found out about it." Imari replied remembering what happened after she lost her fight at the entrance ceremony.

"The students who were defeated in the opening Screening Rite were told we could attend the Branch school if that's what we wanted. The training and environment are incredibly rigorous but I've got to say I've enjoy every second of it!" She explained.

"I can see that." Tor replied.

"So how have things been with you?" Imari asked. Before he can answer, Alan and Kojiro walked toward the two.

"I can't believe all of the meat was already taken." Alan complained.

"Well, you can't blame them. They all went through a lot of swimming and fighting. So I imagine that everyone's starving." Kojiro said.

"Hi Alan, nice to see you again." Imari greeted.

"You too, Imari." He greeted happy to see her again.

"I take it you two met at the entrance?" Kojiro asked.

"Alan couldn't find the study hall so me and Tor guided him there on the way." She answered.

"I would have found it! If I knew how to read the language." Alan said while feeling embarrassed about the event.

"You don't know how to read the language?" Imari asked.

"Alan is from America. His partner Akira has been teaching him how to read the written language." Tor answered.

"Oh I see. That explains it." She replied.

"Yeah but I've slowly been getting better at it." Alan remarked. Imari giggled at his response.

"Do you want one of my pieces? I was going to save one for Julie but I know how much you love meat." Tor said offering him a meat stick.

"Oh that would be nice. Thank you Tor." Alan replied gratefully as he takes it. As Alan was about to take a bite of it, He was interrupted by Akira.

"Alan! I just found some nice fruit. This can be your next thing for you to try." She suggested as she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

"Come on! Can't you let me have this just for today?" Alan pleaded while trying break free from Akira's hand.

"That's what you said last time. You can have meat later." She said as she continues dragging him causing Alan to accidentally dropped his meat stick.

"Noooo!" He cried comically as he reach his hand out to the meat stick that fell on the ground.

Imari giggled watching the duo while Kojiro was amused by it. Tor also chuckled at the scene until he saw Sakuya standing at the side of outside the building. Tor walked towards her to speak to her.

"Headmistress. Look I was wrong about you. At first I thought you were so cold hearted but I didn't know that you would give Imari and the others another chance. I'm really grateful to you for that. I just wanted to say thank you." Tor said bowing his head to her.

"Then you still have some misapprehension about me." Sakuya answered.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I can assure you that everything I do is in service of finding the talent the Dorn agency requires. I've done nothing to merit thanks." She stated.

"Well then, good evening, Tor Kokonoe." Sakuya said as she was about to leave.

"Can I ask one question?" He asked.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is Alan an Exception or an irregular like me?" Tor asked.

"No, I can assure you that he is not. But he has potential that I wish to study." Sakuya answered. She starts walking away. Leaving the party.

"I desire one thing and one thing only. That the path I take will one day reach Absolute Duo." Sakuya said as she leaves.

* * *

After Alan finished having food that Akira 'offered' him. He decide to talk to Kojiro to catch up.

"I'm glad that you got a second chance here. I felt pretty bad about ruining your chances at first." Alan said.

"It's all in the past. Plus I was a different person back then. Hell this place is even better and the environment is perfect for my Blaze. I just never thought it would be used against me." Kojiro said.

"Even now you're still an amazing fighter. I'm glad things worked out. I wouldn't want any hate develop between us by our first fight." He said. Kojrio looked down then responded.

"Well truth be told, I did but during my time here, I met Imari and my Duo partner Riko. Riko helped me improved my techniques and Imari told me about her duel against Tor Kokonoe. I also saw my flaws in fighting. They uh. They changed me and my hate eventually withered away and I saw you as a kind of rival." Kojiro explained as he looked back up.

"Sounds like you made some great friends." Alan concluded.

"Yeah well Riko has always been there to support me despite his strict attitude." He said ending in stutter. "As for Imari, we uh became more than friends."

"Wow really?" Alan asked.

"Yeah she's real kind and helped pushed me further on my goals. We also grew to like each other. Although Riko wasn't happy about it for some reason." Kojiro said.

"That must be nice for you." He complimented

"It is. What about you Alan? You got anyone in mind?" Kojiro asked curiously.

"I never really thought about it to be honest." He answered.

"What about that partner of yours? Akira was it? She's kind of cute" Kojiro suggested.

"It's not like that. Sure she likes to tease me often but we've never liked each other that way. Even I'm sure she's against the idea." Alan protested blushing a little.

"If you say so." He replied smiling in response.

"There is one question I need to ask." Kojiro said

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"How is it that you've been able to do physical damage? I know that you could only do it when you have deadly intent but you didn't have any did you?" He asked curiously.

"Oh that. It's because my weapon can only cause physical damage instead of the soul damage." Alan answered.

"Really? That doesn't exactly sound like a Blaze." Kojiro responded.

"Yeah, well i haven't really told anyone about it yet not even my partner. I'm afraid if I did, they might think I'm just some fake Blaze user who just snuck his way in." Alan explained.

"No need to worry, i'll keep that between us. But only if you explain it to them one day." He replied. Alan nodded.

"I look forward in fighting you again sometime." Kojrio smirked offering a fist bump.

"Same here" Alan smirked accepting the fist bump.

* * *

"The way you fought was amazing!" Branch student complimented to Miyabi.

"It's no wonder you got the main school!" Another branch student complimented.

"I'm not that impressive." Miyabi protested.

"You most certainly are. Every day I find something new to admire in you." Tomoe said.

"Um thanks a lot Tomoe. I'm going to go get some food." She said as goes to the food table.

Miyabi was about to reach the tongs but at same time Tor also reached it. They looked at each other as they touched their hands then both of them stepped back.

"Sorry about that." Tor apologized

"No please go ahead." Miyabi replied shyly.

So you're the talk of the training camp. I heard how brave you were to save Tomoe earlier." He said.

"Well there was a point where my instincts took over. And that was mostly because you- Miyabi could not finished her sentence as she blushed heavily.

"What was that you said about me?" Tor asked.

"It's nothing." She responded shaking her head.

" _It's because Tor has been there for me so many times that I feel like. I feel like._ " Miyabi thought deeply.

"Hey Miyabi!" Tomoe called from a distance standing with the group.

"Tor! What are you doing over there?!" Lilith called out to him.

"Coming!" Tor replied then turned to Miyabi. "Let's go."

"Kay" She replied as they run back the group and Miyabi concluded her thinking.

" _Now I know. What I'm feeling for Tor is love. True love._ "

* * *

In a dark room where there is blue light at the end. There are two figures standing in front of a chamber. One who is blond haired named K and wearing a business suit and the other an elderly man named Equipment Smith with cane dress as a scientist.

"The Unit is now completely calibrated. All that is left is to move on to the final stage. But of course in order to do that, I require one last component." Smith stated.

"And you'd like me to obtain it. Is that right?" K asked.

"Yes. both of you." He said.

"Wait. By both, do you mean me and him?! What makes you think I would need C's help?!" K growled.

"It's because so that you won't screw up like the last mission." C answered coldly as he was walking behind them. He was a young teen wearing a black long trench coat and has black long hair with a small pony tail holding the back of it. K has hated the man ever since he's met him.

"Chrome's abilities has helped made the Rebels improved greatly and he'd required most of the components to the Unit." Smith stated.

"Tell me, would you like one of these suits? You've certainly earned one." Smith asked Chrome.

"No. I have no need for such things. I rely on my own power and my own power alone. That is true strength." He answered as one of his finger's flickered with lighting.

"Very well. In any way you'll both be deploying to get the final component and you won't have to report this to the higher-ups. They are just as curious as we are to find out how powerful this thing is. The test results should be more than enough to satisfy them." Smith said.

"The test. Assess and be assessed, is it? Then what will the code name be this time?" K asked. Smith smiled in response.

"A competition. Let's call it Selection. What do you think?" Smith answered as the lights behind the three starting to light up revealing bodies of suits of armor.

"We'll see what these things are capable of." Chrome said while K grinned in response.


	9. Day at the Beach

Dawn has risen as Akira had already woken up in the tent that she and Alan were sleeping in. Students from the main school had to set up tents in front of the branch school.

"Alan, are you awake yet? You have to get up." Akira said as she's currently shaking him awake. Alan groaned as he wakes up.

"Does it have to be this early?" He asked half asleep.

"Yes! We have more training to do." She answered. Knowing Akira won't take no as an answer, Alan sighed and decided to get up. He left the tent to allow her to change.

"Morning, Alan." Tomoe greeted as she walked up to him.

"Morning, Tomoe." He greeted back.

"Ready for another day?" She asked.

"I guess." Alan replied unenthusiastically

"You don't sound like you are." Tomoe said.

"I'm just not much of an early bird." He said.

"I can tell, you're not even dressed yet." She said pointing out that Alan was still in his sleep wear.

"That's because I have to wait for Akira to change." Alan answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. I better make sure Tor is up" Tomoe said as she walks to Tor's tent.

"Okay I'm done. It's all yours." Akira said leaving the tent.

"Alright, thanks." He replied.

"TOR YOU'RE A PERV. AND A DOG!" Tomoe shouted. They heard and ran towards Tor's tent.

"Wait! It's not what you think! I can explain!" Tor exclaimed.

"Tomoe, what happened?!" Alan asked as he ran up to her.

"DON'T LOOK! YOU DOG!" Tomoe shouted as she punched him and knocked him to the ground.

"Why?" Alan said in pain. Tomoe turned to Akira.

"Please tell me he did nothing perverted to you?!" She asked. Akira grinned at the opportunity of teasing her partner again.

"Well we were in the same tent. And there were two of us." Akira answered in a teasing matter.

"Akira." Alan pleaded.

"And I know one of us was feeling the urge to take their own clothes off." She finished. Although the truth is she was getting hot last night and wanted to wear less clothing. But she couldn't do it with her partner in there with her. Tomoe fixed a death glare at Alan.

"AKIRA, WHY?!" Alan yelled

* * *

Alan and Tor were at the beach along with other students. They were getting ready to train as they were finishing warm up exercises.

"What a crazy way to start the day." Tor commented.

"I know what you mean. I'm surprised I haven't gone deaf by Tomoe's yelling. So what gave her the wrong idea this time?" Alan said.

"Julie and Lilith were uncomfortable with their clothes and they…" He paused.

"It was because of the heat wasn't it?" Alan answered. Tor nodded in response.

"Yeah, it was the heat." He said not wanting to go into any more detailed.

"STAY RIGHT THERE YOU TWO!" Tomoe shouted as they turned and saw her running towards them at a fast pace.

"Tomoe?!" Tor exclaimed.

"Oh no. It's happening again." Alan said fearfully. Tomoe jumped high in the air and landed on her knees and head to the ground as she was bowing down to them.

"I beg for your forgiveness! Julie, Lilith and Akira explained everything to me! It was rude of me to jump into conclusions again!" Tomoe pleaded.

"Tomoe, we'll forgive you. But we're begging you, please stop bowing to us!" Alan exclaimed as they were getting attention from other students.

"I told you before, this is the only way to set things right!" She insisted.

"I see that you wasted no time getting up your old tricks." Aoi commented.

"Even I wouldn't make people apologize to me that way." Kojiro said disapprovingly.

"It's not our fault!" Alan protested.

"What did you two do?!" Imari asked worried.

"It's my fault. Lilith and I were nude." Julie answered.

"Too much info Julie!" Tor exclaimed.

"Hey guys, maybe we should get our swimming exercises in before Miss Tsukimi comes here and gets mad." Miyabi suggested.

"Oh no! We don't want that!" Tomoe said as she gets up with sand on her head.

"Agreed, I don't want to get punished by that black hearted bunny either." Aoi said.

"Wait, you don't like professor Bun-Bun? But she's so cute." Imari asked confused.

"What's so wrong about her?" Kojiro asked

"Trust us, once you get to know her long enough, you'll understand why." Alan answered to the two branch students. Both of them were confused by his answer.

"It seems ignorance really is bliss." Lilith commented as she left.

"Miyabi, thanks a lot for bailing us out back there." Tor appreciated then got ready to start his training. Miyabi grew red by his thanks and smiled.

* * *

The students spent most of their time training around the island which involves swimming around the island, hiking with travel backpacks, cutting up food for their dinner and climbing up a mountain. Akira was excited about seeing the view of the island as she made it to the top. At sunset, Tsukimi stood on top of a rock stand to get the students attention

"And that concludes our schedule for training camp class! As a reward for all of your hard work, our last day tomorrow will be nothing but much deserved free time. But don't get too crazy or you'll make me one bothered bunny understand?" Tsukimi said.

"Yes miss!" The students complied.

"Well that was tiring. At least I've improved my climbing and hiking and again I'm such a great swimmer." Alan said as he stands up.

"You're not going to stop bragging about it are you?" Akira asked. He shook his head in response. She giggled by his answer.

"By the way did you see all of the island while you were training? It was amazing! Plus I found this great view where you can see it all!" Akira said excitedly.

"Uh yeah. I was looking around." Alan replied nervously though it wasn't really true as he was focusing more on training.

"Great! By the way since we have nothing to do tomorrow, how about we use that time to find a good view to see from those mountains?" She suggested.

"Akira, you do know there are other fun things to do on the island." He said wanting to avoid climbing that mountain again.

"Now Alan, peeping on other girls is bad habit you should avoid." Akira teased.

"That's not what I'm talking about!" He said annoyed. She giggled at his little outburst.

"I just need some time to think about it that's all." Alan said.

"Hey Alan, Akira. Me, Miyabi and a few others planned to meet each other at this beach tomorrow. You two want to come?" Tor asked.

"Oh. Of course, sounds like fun!" Alan answered seeing the opportunity to avoid Akira's exploring habits for one day.

"That does sound like fun! I've got this nice swimsuit I want to try anyway." Akira said.

"Great! I'm sure they'd want you there anyway." Tor said.

"This will be enjoyable." Alan said smiling in response looking forward to tomorrow.

* * *

Next day, Tor and Alan were repeatedly hopping from one foot to the other on the sand because of the heat.

"I take it back! This sucks!" Alan said.

"How are we the only guys here? I mean Tora is taking a nap and Tatsu is communing with the God of muscle. Who is the God of muscle?" Tor asked.

"No idea and Kojiro apparently has been forced to spend time with his partner Riko. He calls it special training or something." He said.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting." Julie apologized. They turned and saw Julie in a swimsuit.

"Well what do you think?" She asked.

"You mean how you look in that? Well you're cute." Tor replied blushing.

"Yeah it looks really nice." Alan said avoiding eye-contact at her.

"Ja? I'm glad you think so." Julie replied.

"And what about us Boys?" Lilith asked. They turned and saw Lilith, Akira, Tsukimi, Tomoe, Miyabi and Imari all in swimsuits.

"HI there! Big boys!" Tsukimi greeted. Tor blushed at the appearance while Alan looked away.

"I'm sure you're dazzled by the veritable feast before you but what do you think?" Lilith asked while Tsukimi showed off her swimsuit.

"Would you care to weigh in how we all look?" Imari asked.

"Uh well. OK. In your case Lilith, I think gorgeous suits you to a tee." Tor said. Lilith smiled at his response.

"And Imari I think you've got a really incredible figure athletically speaking I mean." He continued while she blushed by that comment.

Akira, you're look fantastic as ever. I'm sure even your partner is thinking the same." Tor commented.

"Thank you, although it's a little hard to actually get that from him." Akira said looking at Alan who is still avoiding eye-contact. She giggled at his situation.

"And Tomoe, you're beautiful. Hey your face is all red. Are you getting sunburned?" He asked. Tomoe blushed by his comment while he saw Miyabi with a long sleeved shirt hiding behind her.

"Miyabi?" Tor noticed.

"Hey! Why are you covering it? Show it to him!" Akira said trying to take her shirt off her.

"Thanks, but to be honest, my swimsuit doesn't look very good on me." Miyabi said.

"There's no use arguing!" Lilith insisted then takes off Miyabi's shirt revealing her in a swimsuit. Tor blushed heavily at this.

"Hi there Tor!" Miyabi greeted shyly.

"Hi there yourself Miboobie! I mean Miyabi! You look nice! Great in fact." Tor said looking away while blushing.

" _Glad I didn't see any of that_." Alan thought.

"You think so Tor? Why thank you." Miyabi said smiling a little.

"Well Tor you're a pretty good beauty contest judge. Now what do you think Alan?" Lilith asked while the girls all turned to him.

"Well um uh you uh you all look nice." Alan answered nervously while still avoiding eye contact.

"You're not even looking at us." Lilith said annoyed.

"Come on, there's no need to be so shy about it! It's only natural you'll see this style when you're at the beach." Akira said trying stand in front of him but he keeps looking in different directions.

"What's with him anyway?" Tomoe asked.

"Alan gets all embarrassed when he sees a girl with less clothing. I can remember this time when he saw me changing once." Akira explained.

"I told you that was an accident!" He exclaimed.

"Oh that is so cute! I bet if we get him the water, he can be even more flustered! Especially when he sees me in there! Tsukimi said happily.

"Well actually, yours is quite different from the others." Alan muttered enough for her to hear it."

"Oh then what do think of my beach mode?! And you better look this time." She asked seductively then changed into slightly threatening. Causing him to look directly at her

"Oh well um even in beach mode, you still look like a cute bunny." Alan answered mostly because of the bunny ears she wears.

"Thank you! That's exactly what I thought too!" Tsukimi replied happily.

"Still professor Bun-Bun has the right idea. We need to get Alan in the ocean so he can overcome his shyness!" Akira suggested.

"No, I'd rather you not." He protested but his arm was grabbed by Lilith.

"Agreed. Come on Alan you're going for a little swim with us." Lilith said dragging him into the water.

"Hey! Let me go! You shouldn't force people on these things!" He exclaimed trying to free his arm but his other arm grabbed by Akira.

"Trust us! You'll thank us later. You can't say no." Akira said happily.

"Let's not keep them waiting. Let's go!" Tomoe said excitedly.

"Right the ocean awaits!" Imari said excitedly. Tomoe runs into the ocean while Imari does the same dragging Julie and Miyabi in the process.

"Well a dip right now sounds like fun." Tor said as he was about to walk to the ocean but was kicked hard by Tsukimi.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He exclaimed.

"For neglecting me the way you did you insensitive ape. Since you told all those other girls how they look but not me. Even Alan was nice enough to comment on me." Tsukimi answered.

"So how do you like me in beach mode? Go on be honest!" She said striking a pose.

"Your beach mode seems to the same as your bitch mode." Tor blurted walking away from her.

"Oh yeah! So then tell me, do you think I'm anymore violent in beach mode? You rotten little brat!" Tsukimi said with a fake happy tone while strangling him with one arm.

"Stop! Stop!" He gasped trying to get air. Tsukimi was enjoying it in the process.

"Wow, those two must be close huh." Imari commented.

"I guess, but I'd say the same for Alan only he hasn't once been punished by her. But that's only because he hasn't been sneaking out like Tor." Tomoe said.

"Really now." Imari said as she looked at Alan who is currently being forced to swim with Akira and Lilith.

* * *

They spent most of the day swimming at the beach, Tor teaching Julie how to swim, Alan getting adjusted to the girl's swimsuits, cutting watermelons and playing volley ball. The whole group was enjoying the day there.

"See, I told you it would help you. Are you feeling comfortable around us now?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I suppose. I guess I'm over it now." Alan shrugged feeling less nervous.

"In that case, maybe I can help you get used to another thing." She teased as she was about reach her top.

"Whoa! Whoa! Stop! Do not go there!" He shouted.

"Relax. I was only kidding! Seeing your reaction is always so funny!" Akira giggled. Alan groaned in response.

"HA! Your expression is priceless! Put some more backbone into it!" Tsukimi called.

"Are these two always like this?" Imari asked.

"Unfortunately yes. Somehow I fall for her tricks every time though." Tomoe answered.

During the day Imari noticed Miyabi feeling sad most of the day. She decided to ask her Duo partner about it.

"By the way, have you noticed anything about Miyabi lately?" Imari asked.

"Yeah, I sure have. She'd been down on herself for a while, but now it seems like she's recovered. I'm glad." Tomoe answered. Imari wasn't quite convinced as she saw Miyabi watching Tor being hugged by Julie and Lilith.

" _We'll be saying goodbye tomorrow. A little meddling shouldn't hurt._ " She thought.

* * *

After having enough fun on the beach, they decided to go to the hot springs for relaxation. Tor and Alan were on one side of the springs while the girls were on the other.

"So this is what hot springs are like here. Very relaxing. So refreshing." Alan commented.

"Tell me about it. The branch school is very lucky to have a hidden gem like this place." Tor said.

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet- Alan was cut off by the shrieking on the girl's side.

"Wait! Miss Tsukimi! No! Stop! Don't grab them like that!" Myabi yelled. Both of the males heard from their side.

"Wow! Look at how they bounce!" Tsukimi said.

"I must admit, you have amazing attributes there." Lilith said.

"This is too funny to watch!" Akira laughed.

"What's your bra size Miyabi?!" Tsukimi asked.

The two males both grew red of what they're hearing.

"I think had enough relaxation." Alan said quietly as got out of the water and left.

"Hey! don't leave without me!" Tor whispered as he quickly followed.

Miyabi finally got free from Tsukimi's groping by Tomoe offering herself to Tsukimi which she happily accepted and started playing with her assets. Tomoe was screaming her to stop. Lilith and Julie were watching the scene while Akira was laughing uncontrollably.

"You okay Miyabi?" Imari asked.

"For now I am" She replied.

"Hey tell me something?" She asked. Miyabi looked at her curiously.

"You like Tor don't you?" Imari asked.

"Yeah." She answered then immediately realized what she asked.

"Wait a minute, you mean you can tell?" Miyabi asked raising her tone. "But how did you know?

"Easy, you haven't been able to take your eyes off him." Imari answered. Miyabi lowered herself in the water feeling embarrassed.

"You've got some competition though." Imari pointed out.

"That's true." She replied.

"There's the passionate Lilith and Tor's Duo partner and roommate, the exotic Julie. I say she's your biggest foe than her." Imari said.

"I know. She's genuinely cute and incredibly strong. I don't stand a chance against her. Wait, you didn't mention Tomoe or professor Bun-Bun." Miyabi said.

"Tor's not the only one that has competition. Alan is just about the same. For Alan, there's the friendly Tomoe, The filter less professor Bun-Bun and Alan's Duo partner the energetic and adventuring Akira. Between those two, I can actually see them as a couple and not because of her teasing. They share something quite similar. Something in common." She explained.

"I guess I haven't been paying attention to him much. By the way, did you also like Tor or Alan for the matter?" Miyabi asked.

"Tor and I both clicked when we first met. It was right before the opening ceremony. We might have become more than just good friends. But I failed the Screening Rite and ended up here far away from him. Plus I've already got someone here I like." Imari said remembering her relationship with Kojiro.

"And that's the reason why I want you to go for it Miyabi. So that you won't have any regrets." She said.

"You're really sure? Miyabi asked not fully convinced.

"Go for it!" Imari encouraged. Miyabi smiled happily in response.

"I will! Thank you!" She appreciated.

* * *

As it was getting close to sunset, the group started to head back to the branch school after resting in the hot springs.

"Hey Alan, how long have you been eavesdropping while we enjoyed ourselves?" Akira teased.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied blushing.

"Oh you were, weren't you? It's written all over your face. You know it's impolite to eavesdrop." She teased.

"Shut up." Alan groaned.

"Your partner's right. You shouldn't listen in. Maybe I need to punish you." Tsukimi said from a happy tone to a sadistic tone.

"You're the ones who were being too loud." He snapped. Akira giggled at his outburst.

Not far behind, Miyabi was following them trying to find a way to confess to Tor. But she tripped and fell to the ground. The group turned and saw Miyabi's leg was injured.

"Are you alright Miyabi?" Tomoe asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just twist…"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that! You better not walk on it until you got it checked out. Why not let Tor carry you?" Imari suggested winking at her.

"But I'm not that hurt." Miyabi protested.

"Imari's right, I can help you back." Tor said offering to carry her. Imari grinned at the opportunity for her.

"Oh ok. Thank you." She appreciated. Miyabi placed her arm around him and lifted her up.

"Well, would you look at the time! We better hurry back because we're on chow duty tonight." Imari said.

"We are?" Tomoe asked.

"I must have forgot to tell you. They asked if we would help out." She said grabbing her arm.

"Sure, we can help with that." Akira said.

"Well learning to cook could be helpful I guess." Alan added.

"Then we better hurry. It's almost dinner time." Julie said.

"Tor! Miyabi! We're gonna go on ahead okay?! Oh Lilith, Professor Bun-Bun you're both on kitchen duty." Imari called. As the rest of the group followed.

"Ha, leaving these brats all by themselves huh. What do you think Miss Priss?" Tsukimi asked.

"Well I suppose everybody gets a chance not that anyone else will win though." Lilith said as she leaves with the group.

"Imari, what was all that about?" Alan whispered

"Tor and Miyabi need some time alone right now." She answered.

* * *

Tor was carrying Miyabi as they were heading back to the branch school. They stumble across the cliffs on the way.

"Hey, you know what? This isn't the first time you and I have done this. I also carried you when you collapsed on the track." Tor said.

"That's right you did. You also said some words of encouragement that day. I really appreciated them. It really brightened my day." Miyabi said.

"If that's all it takes to cheer you up, I'll say anything you like." He chuckled.

"Really you would? Well there is something I'd like to hear you say. And that's my name. I know that sounds kind of weird but I'd like to hear you say it. I'm sure Julie and Lilith like it when you say theirs. Will you please?" She pleaded.

"Sure, I'd be happy to do that for you. Miyabi." Tor answered happily.

"Wow, Thanks Tor. That means a lot to me." Miyabi said.

"Sure, you're welcome." He responded then arrived at a beach saw the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Miyabi commented watching the sunset.

"Yeah, It is." Tor said doing the same.

"Tor, I think I want to walk on my own now." She said.

"You sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's gotten a lot better." Miyabi lied knowing she wasn't really hurt much by that fall.

"Alright then. Don't overdo it okay?" Tor said letting her down. They walk across the beach until Miyabi suddenly stopped.

"Tor wait." She requested.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I want to thank you for everything. If it wasn't for your help, I wouldn't be here now. You've really made an impression on me." Miyabi said.

"I have?" Tor asked confused.

"Yeah, so much that I also I also. You see thing is. Tor." She struggled to say the words to confess to him until she finally had enough courage. "I like you. I really like you.

* * *

Sakuya was enjoying tea with Lilith in the branch school office.

"I have to admit, those outdoor baths are quite relaxing and aren't bad at all." Lilith commented.

"So you're actually enjoying student life. What strange turn of events led to this?" Sakuya asked as Lilith sipped her tea.

"If my time at school leads me to achieve Absolute Duo, then I don't see any reason not to enjoy the ride. Correct? Seven people brought together with Absolute Duo at their core. You're a member of Reign. You don't need me to explain that do you Blaze Diabolica?" She said setting down her tea.

"Don't bandy that name about or I'll make you regret it if you do." Sakuya warned.

"You're rather cold for somebody currently in Reign sights." Lilith said.

"That older gentleman must be in quite a bind." She said.

"I'm sure that he is and in fact he'll probably try something tonight." Lilith said.

"Well if you're mistaken. Then my coming will be all for nothing." Sakuya replied.

"So you're the bait eh?" She asked.

"Yes, just like these branch school students I'd prepare to serve as sacrifice if need be. Tor Kokonoe, he even thanked me for giving all those students another shot not knowing my true intentions." Sakuya stated.

* * *

"Miyabi?" Tor was surprised by her confession.

"I'm sure it seems kind of sudden and I know you and I haven't known each other for very long but you've always cheered me on in the short time that we have. Your kind words have given me so much support and encouragement that I love you." She confessed.

"Do you feel the same way? If so would you please be my boyfriend?" Miyabi asked nervously.

" _Miyabi is in love with me? But these hands of mine._ " Tor thought deeply. He was considering about accepting her confession but was suddenly reminded losing Otoha and unable to stop her killer. Tor immediately stopped himself not wanting to lose another person he cares about.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that Miyabi." Tor said regretfully. Miyabi was shocked by his answer.

"You see, I'm weak that's why I can't." He explained sadly.

"Oh okay. Yeah sure that's no problem. I understand and I'm also stupid." She said putting on a fake smile feeling heart broken.

"I should have just kept quiet!" Miyabi said on the verge of tears and started running off.

"Miyabi wait!" Tor called trying to reach his hand out to her. But she was already gone leaving Tor by himself.

* * *

At night, Alan decided to see Sakuya to ask her an important question. He entered her office revealing Lilith and her butler Sarah, Tsukimi and Sakuya.

"Alan? You don't usually come here." Lilith said.

"Ha, I wonder what brings the snuck in brat here." Tsukimi said.

"If it's not too much, I'd like to ask Sakuya Tsukumo something." Alan said feeling annoyed by Tsukimi comment.

"In that case, let me ask you a question Alan Burns." Sakuya said. He faced her getting attention.

"Why haven't you used the Lukifer I gave you? You would have been more powerful with it." She said. Alan looked down for a moment until he eventually replied.

"That's true I probably would have. I might of even beat Lilith and overpowered the Branch students. But that's not how I want to do it. I want to try to grow stronger without the need of a Lukifer. I know it sounds kind of stubborn but it's been my way of training so far." Alan explained raising his head up again.

"I see. Well if you're that insistent about it, I suppose I won't make you take it." Sakuya said. He nodded thanking her.

"Now, what is it you want to ask me?" She asked.

"You keep talking about Absolute Duo. What exactly is Absolute Duo?" Alan asked curious about how important it is. Before she could answer, an explosion was heard then after gunfire and screaming followed. Alan took a look outside from the window and saw the green armored soldiers shooting students.

"Damn it, It's those guys again!" Alan cursed.

* * *

A cargo plane was flying over the island as soldiers were descending off the cargo door.

"Now then, shall we begin? The Rebels god-slaying corps and the Exceeds. It's time to judge and be judged in the Selection." K announced. Chrome walks next to him. K turned to face him.

"Watch and see what the Unit is capable of." He said.

"Just don't get in my way." Chrome replied coldly then jumped off the cargo plane. K frowned at his response.

"Humph, arrogant bastard." He muttered then put on his helmet departing from the plane. Chrome eventually reach close to the ground then swung on a branch tree to make his landing. As he landed, Chrome pulled out his katana with no hilt then advanced towards his objective.


	10. Selection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute Duo.**

* * *

Fires were spreading around the school as soldiers were shooting students. Some of them tried to run for safety while others fought against them. Tomoe swung her chain against several soldiers and knocked them out cold. She turned to the two branch students.

"Imari and Miwa, I need you to take care of the wounded." Tomoe ordered.

"Got it!" Imari nodded and ran off to find injured students. One soldier behind Tomoe was about get up and shoot her but was shot by an arrow. She turned and saw Kojiro and Riko approaching.

"Make sure they're down when you face your opponents." Kojiro said.

"Thanks." She smiled then changed to a worried expression. "Have you seen Miyabi? I can't find her."

"Wasn't she with you?" He asked. Tomoe shook her head.

"No, I last saw her with Tor. Maybe she's with him." She said.

"Hopefully you're right. But for now." Kojiro said as they saw more soldiers approaching them. "Let's deal with these guys in front of us.

Tomoe nodded and got her Blaze ready to strike. _"Miyabi, please be alright."_ She thought.

* * *

Sarah was explaining the invasion as multiple screens showed the school being attacked by the Rebels. Alan, Lilith, Tsukimi and Sakuya were present at the meeting.

"I can say with absolute certainty that this is Equipment Smith's team." Sarah stated.

"These new units. They're not the same as they were last time." Lilith said.

"Who exactly are these guys and Equipment Smith?" Alan asked.

"They're Rebels. The so called God-destroying Corps and Equipment Smith is the creator of these armored suits and also wishes to achieve Absolute Duo. It's seems that they have lived up to their name." Sakuya answered.

"The name sounds pretty dramatic. But they are giving our Levels twos such a spanking." Tsukimi said in her sadistic tone.

"Luckily, there hasn't been a single casualty reported." Sarah stated. Alan sighed in relief.

"He must not want any and in fact knowing what I do about him. This is what that older gentleman would call a first-round Selection." Sakuya stated.

"Does he think everyone is a test subject?!" Alan growled.

"Sarah, is the main school sending reinforcements?" Lilith asked.

"Well Miss about that, the school is also sustaining an attack by them." Sarah said.

"So the campus is being attacked by another squadron. Damn." Lilith said.

"They want the underground research facility or I assume." Sakuya said.

"Well if we're not getting any help, then there's no point standing around. I need go out there and help them." Alan said determined as he was about to leave.

"Hold it. I don't think you should go out there at least not on your own. Rito?" Sakuya said looking at Tsukimi.

"Ha, it's about time! I got tired of watching." Tsukimi said eagerly.

"It's not every day we have a Selection. Since this is such a special occasion, why don't you show them the true extent of your power?" Sakuya said handing her a Lukifer syringe. She happily takes it.

 _"True extent? You mean she wasn't at her best?"_ Alan thought.

"You don't have to ask me twice headmistress. It's been too long since I went all out." Tsukimi smirked.

"Come on Alan, let's teach these bastards a lesson." She said as he complied and followed her out of the room.

"Sakuya, are you sure you're not going to make him use the Lukifer? It would save you a lot of trouble." Lilith asked.

"He'll give in eventually. Sooner or later it will become a life or death choice." She stated.

* * *

As Alan and Tsukimi were heading outside, Alan decide to ask her a quick question.

"So you've been holding back this whole time? I knew you were strong but…" He paused.

"Thought my limit was Level Two huh. I'm a teacher, I'm supposed to be stronger than all of my students. Now watch and see a Level Four in action." Tsukimi said as she injects the syringe in her neck. She laughed psychotically and pink light emerged from her. Tsukimi's Blaze extends to a whip blade.

 _"Scary, kind of glad I'm not her enemy."_ Alan thought paled at her appearance.

* * *

The students continued to fight off the soldiers that were attacking. Riko was firing arrows at the soldiers shooting while Kojiro used his hammer at the ones up close. Akira threw her double bladed scimitar at them. She caught her weapon as it came back and struck the soldiers that were close.

"Come on Alan, where are you?" Akira muttered as she strikes another soldier down.

"There's just no end of these guys." Kojiro said as he swung his hammer at a soldier.

"I'm starting to run out of arrows." Riko said as he fired another arrow.

"Hey Tomoe, got any ideas?" Aoi asked standing beside her.

"We need to get these guys closer." Tomoe said. As soldiers were firing their rifles, one was punched from behind them. They turned around revealing Tor who had his Blaze summoned.

"About time." Tomoe said smiled.

"Tor!" Julie called.

"Sorry I'm late." Tor apologized and looked at the damage the Rebels have caused.

"These jerks destroy everything in their path." Tor growled.

"Unforgiveable." Julie agreed. The group got ready to fight until they heard a laugh. They were all surprised by this and saw Tsukimi standing on the top of the school.

"Why on earth would you pick a fight with us? I guess that's the main question I'd like to ask you but first I should warn you, I'm not pulling any punches." Tsukimi said sadistically.

The soldiers responded by shooting at her. Tsukimi jumped down and swung her whip blade annihilating a group of soldiers. Her blade retracts to a big sword.

"It feels good having that stupid limiter out of the way. Who else want's some?!" Tsukimi said. One soldier tried to use his knife at her. She kicked one soldier back and struck at another one. Tsukimi blocked the bullets using her sword. All of the soldiers tried to gang up on her but she used her whip blade to shake them all off.

"Come on, is that all you got?" She taunted.

"Is she?" Julie asked surprised

"Yeah, she's a lot stronger than before." Tor said then he notice one solider about shoot Akira from behind as she was watching Tsukimi.

"Akira, behind you!" Tor called out. She turned around and saw he was about to fire but was struck down vertically by Alan who was behind him.

"Alan!" Akira said happy to see him.

"You alright?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. Alan then watched Tsukimi fending off a group of soldiers.

"This woman's an exception. Go ahead and kill her!" The soldier ordered. The rest of the soldiers began to shoot her rapidly.

"I can see that some of you didn't get enough in that first go around. In that case." Tsukimi said as she blocked the bullets then stomped on the ground hard enough to crack and swung her sword in front of them as the broken ground flows rapidly toward them knocking them back.

"Here's an extra lesson class, keep your distance if you don't want to get chopped to bits! This one is lesson number three, using your Blaze." Tsukimi said as her whip blade extends and forms in a blue circle.

"When an Exceed goes beyond Level Four, she can release the power hidden deep in her Blaze. Just like this! She said as the whip blade spins faster and faster.

"Now, Time to devour them, Ouroboros!" Tsukimi shouted as she released her spinning whip blade at them. Brutally killing all the soldiers until there were none left. Most of the students winced at the scene.

"Take your partner and dance like mad. Hand in hand with the moon rabbit!" Tsukimi said sadistically as her whip blade kills the last of the soldiers. The whip blade retracts back to a big sword and Tsukimi unsummons her Blaze satisfied with her results as she's looking at dead bodies.

"At least the school is secured." Alan said.

"Yeah." Akira agreed then notice little blood on Alan's right shoulder. "Alan, you're bleeding!"

"Oh this? Don't worry it's not mine it came from the…" He stopped immediate realizing what he was saying then looked at his blade as some of it was covered in blood. Alan looked back to the soldier he struck down then back to his sword. His eyes widened realizing what he just did.

 _"I killed him. There was no other way. Was there?"_ Alan thought doubtfully having never taken a life before. Feeling remorse and already regretting it.

"Alan? Are you ok?" Akira asked worried about him. Alan did not respond as he stared at his sword.

"What's up irregular?" Tsukimi asked.

"You were going easy on us before." Tor said.

"Yeah, let's just say it's a grown up thing. Now listen, tell me what you saw?" she asked.

"I think I'd finally get to see how powerful your Blaze is." He answered.

"That's exactly what it was." Tsukimi replied as she leaves.

"Where are you going?" Tor asked.

"This bunny is off on a fox hunt." She answered before leaving. Tomoe ran up to Tor.

"Hey Tor? Was Miyabi with you?" Tomoe asked worried.

"No I thought she was back here. She hasn't come back?" He asked.

"No she hasn't. I hope she didn't get attack on the way here." She said worried about her partner.

"Don't worry Tomoe, We'll find her." Tor assured. Tomoe nodded in response.

* * *

"The main school said the entire squad that was attacking them has been wiped out. They managed to fend them off." Sarah said relieved as she got a call from the main school.

"Well you've got them right where you want them don't you? I should have known." Lilith said happy to hear the news.

"Don't think you've won just yet." A male voice said. They turned at the door as it opens revealing Chrome entering with his sword in his hand.

"Blaze Diabolica, you are to come with me." Chrome demanded.

"So both the main corps and the academy attack were just diversions?" Lilith asked.

"Something for the Blaze Diabolica to watch. Saves me the trouble of taking care of any rats on the way." He stated.

"Your employer must really have his heart set on Exceeds though I can tell you're not dressed like the others." Sakuya pointed out.

"I don't rely on the suits and Units like them." Chrome answered.

"Equipment Smith must have an interest in you if he's willing to allow you to work for him." Sakuya said.

"Enough talk. You're coming with me." He demanded as he took one step closer. But Lilith stepped in front of Sakuya and blocked his way.

"I have to say, you're just as rude as that other guy. How dare you enter a lady's room without knocking!" Lilith said.

"You do not interest me in slightest Exception. Stand aside and you may live." Chrome threatened pointing his no hilt katana at her.

"I would have to say no and don't make me say it again." Lilith said raising her rifle at him.

"So be it. However I can't spend time fighting you. So I'll have to make this quick." He said as his katana starts glowing light blue and electric. Lilith gasped and ran to Sakuya to cover her.

* * *

"Alan, we should get back to the others." Akira said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What? Oh right." He responded.

"Are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah. No it's just that-" Alan was cut off by an explosion from the office Sakuya was in.

"What the hell?" Tor said surprised.

"Was anybody in there?" Julie asked Aoi.

"I think the headmistress was. Along with Lilith and her assistant too." He answered.

"Damn, so that was a distraction. I should have known" Alan said.

"You four go deal with that. Before I do anything else I've got to find out where Miyabi is. Did you guys get separated on the beach?" Tomoe asked Tor.

"She took off awhile back. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No need to apologize. This isn't your fault. I will find Miyabi if it's the last thing I do." Tomoe said determined.

"I should go with you. You're going to need someone who's familiar with the island." Imari suggested.

"Then let's go." Tomoe nodded.

"I'll make sure no one was severely injured." Kojrio said. Alan nodded.

"Right. Let's go Akira!" He said. She nodded as the four went to Sakuya's office.

As they approached the office they saw dust and wrecked walls in the room.

"Are you okay Miss?" Sarah panicked shaking her awake who was bruised badly by Chrome's attack.

"Lilith! Is everyone alright?!" Tor called.

"Hello Tor, It seems we've been had." Lilith responded.

"She jumped in the way, trying to protect us." Sarah answered. Lilith weakly smiled.

"My mind was made up. I wasn't going to let them hurt either one of you." She said then groaned in pain.

"How bad is it?" Alan asked.

"Don't worry about me. You have to help her." Lilith said.

"Help who?" Tor asked.

"Sakuya. I'm ashamed to admit it but I failed and they took her. Please find her and bring her back. Promise me that." She pleaded.

"Yeah, you all ready?" He asked the three.

"Ja." Julie nodded.

"Yes." Alan replied and Akira nodded.

* * *

As Chrome kidnapped Sakuya, K prepped a small ship for their escape. Chrome had already boarded the boat and placed Sakuya in one of the bridge chairs.

"For a minute there, I thought I would have to come and assist you C." K mocked as he begun to drive the ship.

"You would have just slowed me down." Chrome replied bluntly. K ignored him and continued driving the boat. He turned to Sakuya.

"Admit it, you have nothing left in your arsenal." K said. Sakuya did not respond as she turned the left and saw the four students approaching the ship.

They successfully jumped on it. Tor and Alan got on their knees after landing.

"Wish the jump wasn't that far." Alan groaned starting to stand up.

"Even so we made it." Julie said as she turned and looked at the ship bridge.

"Yeah, let's do this!" Akira said. Tor nodded as they got ready to fight.

* * *

"More pests to deal with." Chrome muttered as he leaves the bridge.

"This won't take long." K said following him leaving Sakuya alone on the bridge.

"This may be interesting." Sakuya smiled sadistically as she was about to watch the confrontation.

* * *

K and Chrome stepped out to the front side of the ship and confronted the four students.

"Why did you attack us?" Tor demanded.

"What we do is our business. It's of no concern to you." K answered.

"When you attacked the school, it is our concern." Alan retorted.

"You won't be concern with anything if we kill you." He threatened. They grew tense at that threat.

"However despite that, I'm a merciful man unlike my subordinate." K said. Chrome raised an eyebrow at that. "As such I'll forgive your interruption if you all jump off this boat in the next five seconds."

"Not happening. We're here to get Sakuya back and we'll do it by force if we need to." Alan determined.

"That's right, I told Lilith I'd bring her back and I'm a man of my word." Tor agreed.

"I won't run. Not when they're counting on us and I refuse to leave Alan's side." Akira said.

"Like them I refuse as well and because I can't swim." Julie agreed. K laughed in response.

"I didn't realize how funny you four are. Well enough talk let's get down to it shall we? C, you take the boy with the pink haired girl. The other two are mine." He said.

"Fine by me." Chrome replied raising his sword at Alan's duo. The two duos armed themselves with their weapons.

"Let's go!" Tor said. Tor and Julie charged towards K. Julie jumped to attack him from above but he easily dodged it.

"How do you like this?!" Tor shouted as he tried to punch him but K stopped it with his hand. K gripped Tor's hand tightly.

"What a remarkable power you have. It's amazing for flesh and blood these days." K complimented. Julie jumped in for another strike which caused K to release Tor's hand and stepped back.

"We can't stop now!" Tor said.

"Ja" Julie replied as she ran towards K again and Tor doing the same thing.

Alan charged towards Chrome for a horizontal strike. Chrome dodged it by jumping up. At the same time, Akira threw her double bladed scimitar in the air where Chrome jumped anticipating his move but Chrome dodged her weapon and shot a lighting attack at Akria with his sword. Akira jumped back to dodge it. As Chrome was about to land, Alan jumped up to strike.

"You're too slow." Chrome said coldly as he dodged Alan's sword and kicked him to back to the ground. Akira helped Alan get back on his feet.

"Don't tell me that's it? I thought Blaze Diabolica's students were supposed to be a little stronger than this." Chrome taunted.

"His not like the other guys we faced." Akira whispered to Alan.

"I know, this guy is on a whole different level. But that doesn't matter, we'll find a way to beat him." He replied as he ran towards to attack Chrome again.

"Alan wait!" Akira called then shook her head in frustration and did the same thing.

Tor tried landing punches and kicks to K but kept dodging and blocking.

"Good, but not enough." K taunted. Julie tried to land a kick on him from above but blocked it with both of his arms.

"You almost landed that." K mocked.

"Well how about this?!" Tor smirked as he use a powerful fist against K. It pushed him back to the wall and caused debris.

"Now let's take care of the other guy." Tor said.

"That was quite a blow!" K complimented. Tor looked back to the debris surprised as smoke started to clear. K was uninjured and his suit was damaged.

"That should have killed you." Tor said.

"Sort of, it might have been fatal to someone else. However." K said as his suit falls apart revealing a silver and dark blue metal suit with blue stripes on the arms and legs and green stripes on the chest plate.

"Such an attack has no effect on me. Just as you Exceeds have surpassed humanity with the power of your Lukifers, We have now surpassed you with the power of Units." He finished.

"So that's the new Unit Equipment Smith has been developing. It appears to be quite powerful." Sakuya commented watching the fight then observed Alan's fight.

Alan attempted multiple strikes with his sword against Chrome but has been blocking every attack. Akira tried to attack him by spinning her Blaze but Chrome stopped it with his katana. As his katana was pointed at Akira, Chrome placed his hand on the katana and it started to spark. As Alan quickly noticed he rammed Chrome with his shoulder causing him to miss as he fired another lighting spark. Chrome jumped back to gain distance.

"Quick observer. Not bad but still." Chrome said as he moved quickly toward Alan to strike him. Alan successfully blocked it. Chrome quickly struck from a different angle while Alan was also able to partially block it but got hit by the attack.

"Not enough to keep up with me." He finished.

"Oh yeah! Let's see how this works then?" Alan smirked as he saw Akira about to strike him from behind. Chrome quickly noticed and jumped up and back flipped and land behind Akira and ran towards her.

"See how you like this!" Akira yelled tried to go on the offensive using one side of each strike of her Blaze. Chrome blocked every attack using his sword.

"You'll have to do better than that." He said then went on the offensive and land a strike on her. Akira gain distance to dodge the attack but still sustained injury by his attack. Akira left side of her stomach was bleeding.

"Akira, are you alright?" Alan asked with concern looking at her.

"You should worry about yourself." Chrome said as he was about to strike him. As Alan dodged it, Chrome quickly delivered a hard kick at him which caused him to push him back landed next to Akira.

"Damn it! He's good and anticipated our every move by far." Alan said.

"What do we do then?" Akira asked.

"I'm not sure. But there's gotta be some way to beat him." He said as the Duo looked at Chrome waiting for one of them to make the next move.

 _"Maybe their more powerful with my fists but what about Julie's sword?"_ Tor thought as he glanced at Julie thinking of a strategy of how to beat K.

"Have you finished with the chit-chat yet? Excellent, because I'd like to make my move now." K said as he arms himself with dual knives then lunges toward Tor.

Tor swiftly delivers multiple punches with his right arm but K is blocking every punch with his knives.

"Is that all you got? I hardly feel it." K taunted while blocking.

"Hrungnir! The roar of thunder!" Julie yelled as she was about to strike him from above. K kicked Tor back blocked Julie's swords. K tried to go on to the offense but Julie immediately knocked his knives away after a few strikes. K grabbed Julie's left arm and threw her on the ground hard. K pulled out another knife and threw it at her. Tor quickly stepped in front of Julie and blocked it with his shield.

"Are you okay?" Tor asked.

"I'm fine. So what now?" Julie asked as she was getting on her feet.

"One more round alright?" He suggested getting in his battle stance.

"Ja." She replied doing the same thing.

Tor slowly moved toward K until he swiftly tried to punch him again but he dodged it and place a knife in Tor's left leg. Tor screamed in pain by the injury.

"Tor!" Julie cried.

"Breaking through your special move was enough to throw you off huh. You have so much to learn." K said. Julie ran towards K to attack him. K blocked her sword and kneed her in the stomach. Julie had a hard time trying to stand until she collapsed to the ground.

"And losing your cool just because your partner's hurt? The only way I can describe this behavior is completely hopeless. That's why, you will die!" K exclaimed as he threw his knife at her. Tor stepped in front of her and caught the blade. His hand was bleeding from catching it. K was surprised by this.

"You move well with that injured leg." He complimented.

"I promised her, that I would protect her no matter what." Tor responded. K widened his eyes then looked at him with anger.

"Protect her? Don't make promises you can't keep!" K growled as he threw another knife at Tor. It landed on Tor's left shoulder. Tor screamed in pain and was on the ground. K walked towards him.

"Say that again." K said as he kicked him away from Julie then put his foot on Tor and was starting to crush him with it. Tor was unable to shake him off as he was already too injured and can only cry out in pain.

"Now I want you to repeat to me what you said about all you want to do is to protect her." K said as he continued to step on him.

"Tor" Julie whispered.

"If either of you aren't going to make the move then I will." Chrome said as he quickly moved forward to Alan and Akira. He launched a vertical slash in between them. Alan and Akira were forced to moved back to avoid damage. Chrome used this opportunity to attack Akira and land a kick on her injury. She cried out in pain by the kick.

"You bastard." Alan growled as ran towards him with his sword. Chrome placed his left hand on his sword and pointed at Alan and sending a lighting spark. It impacted on his right arm causing Alan to drop his sword. Alan clutched his right arm in pain.

"Pathetic." Chrome commented. Akira attempted to strike him again but Chrome blocked it and caught her left wrist. He immediately caused lightning attack on her. Akira screamed in pain by the attack and Chrome kicked her away and into the ground.

"Truly pathetic. So this is all there is for Blaze Diabolica's students. I'm disappointed." Chrome said walking toward Alan then stabbed him the leg causing him to fall on the ground. Chrome pulled his sword out of him and then stabbed his left arm while stepping on his other arm. Alan grunted in pain.

"You people know nothing of strength. You Exceeds rely only on those Lukifers to make you stronger and the Blaze makes you completely vulnerable." He said coldly he drove his sword slightly deeper in Alan causing him scream.

"But I've already surpassed the Exceeds and their Lukifers. I've trained without the use of Lukifers or Unit and this is the result." He continued then pulled his sword out Alan's left arm and pointed it to his neck.

"I'd be doing the world a favor by killing you all here. This will be an example of how powerless the Blaze is." Chrome finished as he was about to start the finishing blow.

"PAPAAA!" Julie cried out. K and Chrome stopped what they were doing and looked at Julie as she was standing up.

"Julie don't!" Tor pleaded. Alan and Akira said nothing and can only look at her.

"Be a good girl and wait there. I'll send you to your grave soon enough." K ordered.

"Something's not right with her." Chrome muttered as he was observing her.

"No, I won't let you. I have to protect Tor. I swore I always would. I made that promise to myself and I'll keep it!" Julie said releasing a dark aura and swiftly sliced through K's chest plate and was bleeding. K was shocked by this.

 _"What is this?"_ Chrome thought.

Julie begun to move toward K and delivers multiple strikes. K tried blocking them with his arms which were sustaining cuts.

"She's so fast!" K exclaimed. Julie goes faster and makes cuts all over K while her arms were bleeding in the process.

"How is she doing this?!" He exclaimed. She continues attacking K while could not defend himself and launched in the air and impacted at the front edge of the boat. Julie turned to Chrome and was about to attack. Chrome got into his stance waiting for her to attack.

"Julie! Stop! It's okay! That's enough!" Tor exclaimed standing up. Julie turned to face Tor and lunged toward him to attack. Tor did not flinch as she stopped when her blade was in front of Tor's face. Her dark aura disappeared and she collapsed to the ground.

"Julie!" Tor said as he caught her and held her in his arms.

 _"That power. Could she be an El Awake that I heard much about?"_ Chrome thought deeply witnessing her fight.

"Incredible. You've been hiding all that power this whole time?" K asked as the smoke clears around him still standing.

"You!" Tor exclaimed.

"Did you actually expect me to believe that you can protect this girl considering the shape you're in?" He asked.

"I do! Because I'll do whatever it takes to keep all of my friends safe." Tor answered.

"Hearing you spout nonsense like that. It makes me sick! Do you really think that you're good enough to protect her? How can a broken down runt like you protect anyone?" K asked. Tor gritted his teeth in response.

"Protecting someone is meaningless. The person you try to protect dies eventually. Unlike you my only focus has been gaining power." Chrome said stepping away from Alan and walks towards Akira.

"Watch and see just how powerless you all are." He said as he's about to launch the finishing blow to Akira. Alan's eyes widened in shock.

 _"Was that what I going for? Am I really trying to gain power like him?"_ Alan thought deeply as he remember his battles with Kojiro, Tsukimi and Lilith.

 _"There have been times I won just by sheer luck and other times with my friends helping me out. But I felt like I was falling behind because I was too stubborn. I always put on strong face and told them not to worry but was I really treating all of this as if it was some kind of game?"_ Alan thought as he sees Akira unable to move. Alan had a serious expression and picked up his sword while standing up.

As Chrome was about strike her, Akira flinched waiting for the inevitable. However the strike never came and she opened her eyes seeing Alan in front her with another wound while he had his sword partially blocking in front of him.

"Alan!" Akira cried.

"You can still move I see." Chrome commented.

"I'm sorry, I've been such an idiot." Alan said facing her.

"Yes you are! You're hurt! You shouldn't have gotten up!" Akira cried on the verge of tears.

"All this time I've let my ego control me. It shouldn't matter where you got your strength from or how you get stronger. Just as long as you can use it to protect the people you care about." Alan continued.

"What are you talking about?" Akira asked as Alan pulls out the Lukifer that Sakuya gave him.

 _"Is that a Lukifer?"_ Tor thought.

"That's why, it's time for me to take responsibility!" Alan finished then injects the Lukifer into his neck. Power aura emerges from Alan's body while he screamed from sustaining it. Alan's ring that he wears started to crack until it eventually falls apart changing his katana from a look alike Blaze weapon to a red katana.

"What?!" Chrome exclaimed as Alan went for a horizontal slice on his torso successfully cutting it. Chrome jumped back to gain some distance and landed next to K while clutching on his chest.

 _"Did Blaze Diabolica gave him some special Lukifer?"_ K thought.

"So he finally used it. Very interesting. By preserving the False Blaze Lukifer, he managed to reach the power of a Level Four. You continue to exceed my expectations." Sakuya commented showing a sadistic smile watching the fight.

Tor and Akira shocked by Alan's sudden strength and had questions in their mind.

"What level was that Lukifer?" Tor asked himself.

 _"Damn he's fast! He caught me off guard. He just stronger by that thing? Impossible!"_ Chrome thought then pointed his sword at Alan as he sends electrical sparks at him.

*Bang* *Bang*

The lighting sparks exploded by the gunshots by pistol that Alan was holding in his right hand. His sword was nowhere to be seen. Tor, Akira and K widened their eyes by seeing this.

"He can change weapons?" Akira asked herself.

 _"He has a gun like Lilith?"_ Tor thought.

"How is this possible?!" K demanded.

"Wait a minute, you're not an Exceed. Those weapons aren't even Blazes. Just what are you?!" Chrome demanded.

"Someone who wants to protect his partner and his friends." Alan answered bluntly. Akira and Tor smiled at that response while Chrome and K gritted his teeth.

"This will take longer than I thought." K said to himself then gets call from Equipment Smith and decided to answer.

"Hold on a little longer, we have Blaze Diabolica in our possession sir" K reported.

 _"There's no need for that. As luck would have it, we already have what we came here for."_ Smith said.

"What?" Chrome surprised.

"Sir?" K protested.

 _"We must prepare for another banquet. I'm ordering you and C to return immediately K."_ Smith said. K clenched his fists. Chrome hesitated for a moment but complied with the order.

"Very well, we're on our way." Chrome responded. As they hang up, they turned to the four students.

"What are your names?" K asked.

"I'm Tor Kokonoe." He introduced.

"Alan Burns." He stated while pointing his gun at them.

"I'm Akira Yuuki." She responded.

"Pleased to meet you all. I'll kill you the next time we cross paths. I give you my word as a Rebel. You can call me K." He finished then jumped off the ship.

"Don't think our match is over yet. The next time we fight I will be the victor. I go by C, but to you will refer to me as Chrome. That is the last name you will hear before your death." He said doing the same thing. The Duo disappear after they left the ship. After they left Alan got down on his knee and started panting.

"Alan are you alright?!" Akira asked worried getting up and running to his side and hugging him.

"If they'd decided to attack, we would have been finished." Alan answered barely able to move.

"Just rest okay?" Akira said placing his head on her lap.

 _"Chrome, the next time we meet I'll be ready for you."_ Alan thought before he dozed off.

"K, I'm gonna remember that name." Tor said to himself holding Julie in his arms. The four rested and eventually went to the bridge and rescued Sakuya.

* * *

After the attack, Students were gathering the injured to give them medical aid. Tomoe and Imari were currently searching for Miyabi. Sakuya returned to the branch school office where Lilith was waiting who was bandaged from the injuries she sustained.

"You made it! Good, so Tor and Alan were able to save you." Lilith said.

"Yes, we must find a way to thank them." Sakuya replied.

"Tell me, why would your captors give you up so easily?" She asked.

"The answer to that is elementary my dear. Obviously I was never the older gentleman's target." Sakuya answered.

"Are you saying-" Lilith was interrupted by the phone ringing. She answers it.

"Yes? Fine go ahead." Lilith said then waited for a response then her eyes widened.

"It's an invitation to the Reign Conference isn't it?" Sakuya smirked.

* * *

Alan, Tor, Akira and Julie were currently recovering from the injuries. Luckily for them, they weren't too serious so they decided to sit at the beach to watch the seaside in the meantime.

"Papa, he was the hero of Gimle. One winter night, papa went into battle and lost. To him. Papa was kind and loving to the very end. He patted my head and smiled as if saying 'I'm sorry.' And then the same man who murdered my father, he gave me the scar that runs down my back." Julie explained. They were shocked by the story they were hearing.

"That's why I want to be strong. Strong enough to kill that man for what he did. And strong enough to avenge the death of my father. That's whole reason I came to study at Koryo academy." She finished.

"That's why you said you're an avenger like me?" Tor asked.

"Ja. But Tor even so, you still had to protect me. I'm so weak." Julie said feeling helpless. Tor took her hand.

"No you're not. You've protected me." He said.

"But you're the one who's always working so hard to protect me." She insisted.

"You both protected each other. Isn't that what partners are supposed to do when they're with each other?" Alan asked.

"Ja." Julie nodded smiling.

"Yes, thank you Alan." Tor appreciated.

"Alan, what that Chrome guy said was true wasn't it? You really don't have a Blaze." Akira said.

"Yes." He answered looking down in response.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked worried and also a bit betrayed.

"I didn't think you would accept me. I was afraid that you would look down on me." Alan answered.

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I would accept you. I don't care if you don't have a Blaze or what kind of power you have. You're still my partner." Akira said.

"That's right. We're your friends, we'd accept you as you are." Tor said.

"Ja." Julie replied.

"I'm sorry for lying to you guys. I really did felt bad about it." Alan apologized.

"It's okay. I accept your apology." Akira said.

"You mean you're not mad at me?" He asked surprised.

"Oh I'm still mad but I'm sure you had your reasons and I can understand that. Though now I have more questions than answers." She said.

"I suppose you all deserve answers don't you?" Alan asked. They all nodded. He sighed in response knowing this will be hard to explain.

"My transcripts were faked though I couldn't do it. An associate of mine did all the paper work while I was training to get in. It wasn't hard sneaking in, I had a unique way travel. Although it couldn't fool Sakuya and yet she allowed it anyway and she was one that gave me that Lukifer I took. It makes your body stronger and faster. She said it may reach to Level Three but it feels stronger than that." He explained. He summoned his sword then to his pistol.

"I've been able store weapons in this thing on my wrist." Alan said showing his bracelet to them. "I've also been able disguise my weapon in a Blaze with that ring I always wear. But it got destroyed in the process."

"I never thought you could pull out weapons with that bracelet. Whoever created this thing must of have been very clever." Tor complimented.

"I always thought that ring looked nice but I didn't think it could disguise your weapon. It's amazing!" Akira praised.

"I've had such a hard time trying to keep up with you all because of the Lukifers so I've been pushing myself over the limit." He continued.

 _"Like Miyabi was doing."_ Tor thought still worried about where she is.

"So that's why you were never there for the Rite of Sublimation." Akira concluded.

"And why you can do physical damage so easily." Julie concluded.

"Yep, you guessed right." Alan chuckled. Akira giggled in response.

"But why did you attend to Koryo academy then?" Julie asked.

"That's not easy to explain." He said.

"You can tell us Alan." Akira insisted.

The truth is I'm actually from another world." Alan answered.

"Wait? What do you mean by that?" Tor asked.

"Akira, do you remember when I told you about the Multiverse theory?" He asked. She nodded in response.

"Well what I was trying to tell you back then is that it exists. That there are other worlds besides this one. I actually came from a world similar to this except there were no Blazes or Lukifers like this one. What I told where I was from that was true but I can't remember the people I knew well there. I lost some of my memory when I was summoned." Alan explained.

"Summoned?" Akira asked curiously.

"Yes summoned by a woman named Crystal. She summoned and told me I was the next Overseer of the Multiverse. From what she told me, the Overseer's job is to protect other worlds from threats that were to become a danger to them. That's why she sent me here. To train and experience advance combat to fight whatever enemy I may be fighting in the future." He finished. The three were shocked by this and were at a loss of words.

"I'd understand if you don't believe me. It's actually a lot to take in now that you think about it." Alan said.

"I believe you." Akira answered first.

"What?" Alan caught off guard surprised by her response.

"It actually explains a lot about you. Your abilities, unable to read the writing and why you would keep it all a secret. I'm actually quite jealous of you. You get to explore more worlds than this one. I may not know what this Overseer stuff is but I'm sure you can explain that later." She said.

"Akira." Alan said.

"I had a feeling you were hiding something sensitive. But now I know and I believe you as well." Tor answered next.

"Ja." Julie nodded.

"Thanks, I'm glad you all listened." Alan smiled then looked at Akira.

"Akira, despite all I told you, I still want to protect you." He said.

"I feel the same. Guess that makes us both protectors." She said in a joking matter. Alan and Tor both chuckled at that. The four continued looking at the night sky while they recover from all they have been through this night.

* * *

Equipment Smith was leading Miyabi to a lab where they stored the Unit. Miyabi was found by the Rebels and was taken to their base. Miyabi was desperately looking for a way to get stronger.

"Will this thing really make me stronger?" Miyabi asked.

"Yes, I think that you will find it's incredibly effective especially those who know their own weaknesses." Smith answered. They stopped walking and he reveal a suit similar to what K was wearing. Miyabi was impressed by it.

"So what do you think? This is a once and lifetime opportunity. A chance to grow stronger in every possible way." Smith suggested.

 _"If I were stronger, maybe Tor would accept me."_ Miyabi thought coming to a decision.


	11. The Reign Conference

After the Rebel attack the students sustained last night, the first years were on the cruise boat along with Tsukimi and Sakuya heading back to the main school. Alan called Crystal to inform her about last night events.

"So that's what happened." Crystal concluded after Alan told her about his fight last night.

"Yeah, I also lost the Blaze ring in process and I had to tell the others about myself." Alan said. Crystal sighed in response.

"I suppose it couldn't be helped. In any case, it doesn't seem to pose any problems to your training and you managed to get a lot stronger in your battle. You're doing a lot better in your training then I expected. I'll be waiting for your next report." She said.

"Before that, there's something I need to tell you." He said.

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"I'm sorry." Alan apologized.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you chose me as the next Overseer, I should have known more about what I was getting myself into. Back then I was just naïve and arrogant. But after the battle I fought, I realized this was a lot more serious than I thought. Taking lives was also part of it wasn't it? Maybe I wasn't the right person for this." He said sadly.

"Alan, there are some things that won't be pleasant in your encounters and sometimes you'll have to take lives in order to save more. However if you truly felt nothing from taking your first, then maybe I did make a mistake." Crystal explained. Alan was caught back by her words.

"I told you when we first met that it would take time for you adjust and accept your role. All of your training and experience here including today was all part of you getting adjusted to the role of Overseer and you managed to overcome every obstacle you encountered. I believe that you are well suited for role of Overseer." She concluded.

"I should go, I shouldn't keep Akira waiting for too long." Alan said knowing his partner wanted him see any islands with her on the way. Crystal nodded.

"And Crystal?" He asked. She looked at him curiously waiting for his response.

"Thank you." Alan answered then hung up on her and went to where Akira was. He was also worried where Miyabi may be.

 _Flashback_

 _Tomoe was unable to find Miyabi even with Imari's help. She was getting really worried about her. Students were gathering in front of the branch school while it's being repaired. Alan decided to explain to Tomoe, Aoi, Imari and Kojiro about himself. They were skeptical about it at first but Akira, Tor and Julie vouched for him and decided to take his word for it._

 _"I need your attention class!" Tsukimi announced to the students gathered._

 _"Our super fun seaside camp has come to an end. So now we're heading back!" She said happily._

 _"No! I can't leave! Not until I found Miyabi!" Tomoe protested._

 _"How rebellious. Defying the orders of your teacher and the headmistress? You couldn't do much even if you stayed." Tsukimi said._

 _"Wait! You can't just-" Tor protested but was interrupted._

 _"I can and will so shut up!" She said aggressively causing them to be silent._

 _"There's not much I can do either. Silly me!" Tsukimi said back in a happy tone then started giggling._

 _"Don't worry Tomoe. We'll keep looking for her while you're away." Imari assured her._

 _"Thank you, I appreciate it." Tomoe said starting to feel ease._

 _Flashback ends._

Alan reached the back of the boat and saw the island as it starts getting farther away.

"Where could she have gone?" Alan muttered as he gazes at the island while Sakuya was watching him from the top deck.

* * *

As soon as the students returned to the main school, classes began to resume. During battle class, Alan and Tomoe were currently sparring each other in hand to hand combat. Tomoe was going hard on Alan because of what he told her.

"Tomoe please! Isn't this extreme?!" Alan pleaded while blocking her punches and kicks. Despite having the power of Level four, he still couldn't beat Tomoe in martial arts and she was pulling no punches.

"You're not going to get any stronger by hand if I hold back besides if your enemy is going to be stronger than us, then you need to be at your peak." Tomoe replied as she continues on the assault. Alan decided to go on the offensive and tried to deliver her a fist. Tomoe jumped over him like an acrobat. She grabbed Alan and threw him to the ground. She pinned him to the ground with her body and arms.

"I know but this is too much!" He protested struggling to push her off.

"Quit complaining and concentrate!" She said. The other students were watching their fight.

"I guess that's one way for her get stress off. I take it that Tomoe still hasn't quite forgiven Alan yet. I can say he had it coming." Aoi smirked.

"Don't be too hard on him. It's not like he was going to apologize to her the same way she does." Akira said jokingly knowing Tomoe's way of begging forgiveness.

"Tomoe is strong. Very strong." Julie commented.

Tor wasn't focusing much on the match and was more concerned about where Miyabi could be.

"I told you to concentrate!" Tomoe persisted while her chest pressed on Alan's face. He was feeling flustered and was having a harder time to get her off. Tsukimi was laughing at the scene.

"I don't think he can. Not with your boob in his face." Tsukimi pointed out. Tomoe just realized her position and started blushing.

"YOU DOG!" Tomoe shouted as she punched Alan in the face. She got up and walked to a certain distance.

 _"It's not my fault. Why does she always blame me?"_ Alan thought as he gets up rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Let's try this again. I hope you're ready." Tomoe said getting in her stance.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Alan said doing the same.

* * *

In the classroom, most of the students were not informed about Miyabi's disappearance and thought she was hospitalized. Tsukimi told the students who knew not to tell them about Miyabi. Tor was sitting on his seat in deep thought worried about Miyabi.

 _"Where could she have gone? Was this my fault?"_ Tor thought. His eyes were covered by two hands.

"Guess who?" Lilith greeted.

"Good morning Lilith." He greeted. She uncovered his eyes and walked to the desk in front of him.

"Correct, it's so nice that my future husband can recognize my voice." She said.

"Well you're accent gave you away." Tor joked.

"Drat, but I don't mind at least you know my voice. I love it. You seem to be doing well." Lilith said.

"Hello Lilith" Alan greeted from his desk.

"Hello to you too Alan. I heard you have some new weapons with you." She said.

"They're not really new. I've had them the whole time. Just haven't used them and the sword I have was covering the appearance." He explained.

"Well I actually like its look. You should keep it that way." Lilith advised. "Also I didn't know you could use guns too."

"Thought you were the only one?" Alan smirked. "The person who gave it to me originally, said it was only for emergencies but now I might needed it for anything I couldn't hit with my sword."

"Very smart. That's one more reason to add you in my Duo partner candidacy." She commented. Alan's eyes were suddenly covered by two hands. Alan sighed in response.

"Hello Akira." He greeted. She made a fake gasp.

"I didn't even say anything. How did you know?" She asked uncovering his eyes

"No one but you would try this. I know you too well." Alan answered. Akira giggled in response.

"Well at least you're good at knowing people even though you ruin the fun." She said ending in a pout as she sat next to him. Tor's eyes were again covered by two hands.

"It's you Julie." Tor said immediately recognizing her as she was pressed against his back.

"Ja, correct Tor." Julie replied as she uncover his eyes.

"Since you're my partner, the ties that binds us both together they're stronger than anyone else's." She said.

"Perhaps, but that remains to be seen." Lilith said. Tomoe entered the classroom. They turned and faced her.

"Ah Tomoe." Lilith walked up to her.

"Guess who?" She asked grabbing her chest from behind. Tomoe blushed in response.

"Wait Lilith! What are you doing?!" Tomoe exclaimed.

"It's only a comparison test between us girls. They're not bad at all." Lilith said.

"Please stop!" she exclaimed. Alan and Tor sweat dropped at the scene while Akira enjoyed watching it.

"Maybe Lilith's behavior is her way of trying cheering us up." Tor commented.

"I guess. But it does take off the stress we've had lately." Alan smiled. Julie went behind Tor and covered his eyes again.

"Um Julie?" Tor asked confused. Akira stood up and did the same thing to Alan.

"Akira, what are you doing?" Alan asked annoyed.

"Julie has the right idea. You shouldn't look at something perverted." She teased.

"That's not what I meant by that!" He snapped.

"You know, if you wanted to see me like that, you just need to ask nicely." Akira teased. Alan groaned and face palm on his desk.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Alan murmured.

* * *

 _"Tor, why not?" Miyabi asked as two were standing on the beach on the island._

 _"I'm sorry Miyabi I just can't." He responded._

 _"It's because you're weak isn't it?" She answered. Tor turned and faced her. Miyabi was cut down by a sword. She fell to the ground and died. Tor was shocked by her death. Behind her he saw K with a dagger._

 _"How humiliating. Tor Kokonoe, you can't protect anyone can you?" K smirked. Tor turned around and saw Chrome._

 _"I told you, protecting someone is meaningless. They'll only die in the end and you'll feel nothing but despair." Chrome said coldly. Tor looked back to Miyabi and saw Otoha in her position._

 _"Big brother?" Otoha called to him weakly. Tor's eyes widened in seeing her. Tor looked in front of him and saw the young teen in black robes with a bloody sword._

 _"Another one dead because you were too weak. I wonder if you could have been stronger. Maybe if you had the same power that I have." He said as he raises his sword and strikes him._

Tor wakes up in his bed breathing heavily from the dream he had. Julie climbs up on his bunk bed to check on him.

"Tor, it was the same nightmare again wasn't it?" Julie asked concerned.

"Yeah, it was. Sorry to bother you this late." Tor apologized with a fake smile. She climb on his bed and hugged him.

"Julie?" He asked confused.

"Nej. Please let me do this." She asked stroking his hair.

"It's the same thing that mama would always do for me. When bad dreams kept me from sleeping." Julie explained. Tor accepted the embrace and felt comfortable around her.

"Thank you, Julie." He said and eventually they both fell asleep on Tor's bed.

* * *

Next day in the evening, Alan and Tor were called to Sakuya's office after their classes.

"I summon you both here for one reason. As token for my gratitude for your actions, I would like to repay you for rescuing me from the Rebels." Sakuya stated.

"Thanks but that's not necessary." Tor said.

"We chose to help because we want to." Alan added. Sakuya moves two syringes on desk towards them.

 _"More Lukifers?"_ Alan thought surprisingly.

"Tor Kokonoe, I give you my permission to undergo the Level Four Rite of Sublimation. As for you Alan Burns, since you are already at Level Four power, you will tell your Duo partner Akira Yuuki that she has my permission to take the Level Three Rite of Sublimation." Sakuya said.

"But we're only the half of the rescue team. Julie and Akira were the other half. It took all of us to pull it off." Tor protested.

"And why call me if this was meant for Akira. Shouldn't she be here instead? Why call only both of us?" Alan asked.

"Because you are both unique and will one day be unrivaled." She answered.

"But why not level up Julie?" Tor asked.

"What is there to hesitate? You of all people wanted more power." Sakuya said and turned to Alan. "And you wanted to train to get stronger and more experienced.

"Isn't that why you came to the academy in the first place? With power you could have been able to avoid a tragedy. Isn't that what you did Alan?" She asked. Alan was silent in response looking away. He didn't want to admit it but he knew she was right.

 _"I'd love to be stronger. As strong as Alan but still."_ Tor thought as he remembers Julie going on a rampage against K. He was considering taking the Level four syringe but also felt he might end up like his sister's killer. Tor moves his hand away from the syringe.

"Look I'm sorry but I don't think I can do it." Tor rejected. Alan took it and offered it to Tor.

"Why don't you do what I did then? Take it when you're ready for it. I was stubborn about mine back then but I also learned what was important and what I can use it for." Alan suggested.

"Yes, give it a little more thought." Sakuya agreed. Tor decided to accept it and place it in one of his pockets.

"Be advised, the world waits for no one nor is it so kind to let you have your way. Not since it grown so dark and full of malice." She said. Sakuya stands up and looks out the window.

"You'll both know soon enough since the academy is about to host the Reign Conference." Sakuya said.

 _"If that's true then does that mean there are other worlds dark too? If so then could I handle it all?"_ Alan thought then remembered Crystal's advice.

 _"You do not have to do this alone. The fate of the Multiverse is too big of a burden to bear." Crystal said._

He remember those words Crystal had said to him. Alan remember the time he spent with Akira, Tor, Julie and many others but then immediately remembers that they were in danger of being killed by K and Chrome.

 _"No, I can't involve them in this. I don't want to put their lives in anymore danger than as they are."_ Alan thought deeply.

"What is the Reign Conference?" Tor asked.

"Equipment Smith the master armorer. He's the older gentleman who created the Rebels and he'll be there." Tor was shocked by the information while Alan was still in thought.

"You seem to have something on your mind Alan. Care to share?" Sakuya asked.

"It's just about what you said about the world being dark." Alan said.

"Yes and there's the possibility that the worlds you might stumble into may also be dark like this one maybe worse." She said.

"I know. That's why I was thinking for a possible solution. An idea I thought of but..." He could not finish his sentence.

"Don't hesitate to bring something up. For all we know, your ideas may actually be useful." Sakuya said.

"Maybe, I think I just need some more time to think about it." Alan responded as he leaves Sakuya's office.

 _"What could he be thinking of?"_ Tor thought also leaving.

* * *

Alan returned to his dorm. Akira was drinking apple tea she made. There was another cup for Alan when he got back.

"Hi Alan, I made some apple tea for you." Akira said happily.

"Thanks, it's nice to have this stuff again." He said. Alan sat down at the table and started drinking his tea. Akira decided to start a conversation.

"So were you two called to the office about another private conversation with the headmistress?" She asked.

"Actually she rewarded us for saving her." Alan answered.

"Oh really? That's great! You deserve it!" Akira praised.

"Well to be honest, Tor got something. I didn't really get anything." He said sheepishly. Akira had a disappointed pout.

"But I did get something for you." Alan said as he pulls out a Lukifer and offered it her. "You now have permission to level up."

"Really?! That's awesome! Thank you very much!" Akira appreciated. "But what about you?

"Don't worry, the Lukifer I took powered me up Level Four. So I'm actually pretty ahead besides I want to help you get caught up." Alan said.

"Thanks, Alan." She smiled sweetly then had a sad expression.

"What's wrong Akira?" He asked concerned.

"About what you said about going to other worlds and when we reach graduation. Does that mean we're not partner anymore?" Akira asked sadly. Alan had the same expression as hers.

"I'd be lying if I said we were but I can't stay here with you. When my training here is done, I'm afraid I'll be leaving this world and we'll have to part ways." He answered. Akira grew sadder hearing his answer.

"But until that comes I want to enjoy the days we have together." Alan finished.

"Then let's enjoy them to the last." Akira smiled sadly. They resumed drinking their tea and eventually went to bed for next day.

* * *

Today was the Reign Conference. The Dorn agency were placed all over the academy as heavy security. The students were not allowed to leave their dorms during the conference. Few students who leveled up high enough were also assigned to assist them. Aoi and Tomoe were guarding in front of the clock tower.

"So now they pushed Level Three students in serving as security. Sakuya has a way of using people." Aoi commented.

"Well it shows just how serious this meeting is. Besides you could do a lot worse as getting real life practice. Just stay on your guard." Tomoe remarked.

"Just leave everything to us." Security guard assured. The two students turned to them.

"Don't worry, we can handle things." He said.

"Right. If anything happens, we'll handle it." Security guard two assured them.

"Yes sir and thank you." Tomoe appreciated.

"Of course nothing will happen I'm sure." Security guard two said continuing to stand guard.

* * *

Lilith was standing alone in front of the courtyard at a distance in front of the school where the meeting will take place.

"Locked down tight. Reign really is the big deal." Lilith said to herself.

"Lilith!" Tor called. She turns and saw Tor and Alan approaching her.

"Odd. It's not like you to leave your post not that I don't mind." She said happy to see Tor.

"There's something we want to know and hopefully you can tell us." Alan asked.

"Oh dear. If you want to know how I feel about you, I'm afraid my heart is only for Tor. Though my option for you being my partner is still available." Lilith answered jokingly.

"That's not what I was asking." He replied.

"It's about Equipment Smith and the Reign Conference. What the hell is going around here?" Tor demanded. Lilith sighed in response.

"I don't know who told you I knew but listen up. Because I won't say it again." She said. Alan rolled his eyes hearing her catch-phrase but both nodded.

"Equipment Smith. A key member of a certain nation shadow military organization. He's also known as the master armorer and to put together the God Slaying Corps. The Rebels." Lilith stated.

"Their goal was Absolute Duo correct?" Alan asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Absolute Duo? You mean?" Tor asked shockingly remembering what Sakuya said at the end of the opening ceremony.

"People brought together with Absolute Duo at their core. That's Reign. Now its members are all gathered here." She stated.

* * *

Sakuya entered the meeting room where the Reign Conference was taking place. Four members of Reign were all in their seats.

"Hey! Hope you don't mind I poured myself a little drink. Miss Blaze Diabolica." The first member spoke who was holding a glass of alcohol. He wore samurai clothes and long black hair with a pony tail along with facial hair.

"I wish I had more for you and make yourself at home Grave Phantom." Sakuya said. The second member had blond long hair and was wearing a green knight like uniform. He approached Sakuya and offered her a rose.

"Enchante. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Diabolica." He said in a French accent. She accepted the rose.

"Tempest Judge is it? Thank you for coming and for the rose." Sakuya appreciated.

The third member had brown short hair and was wearing a white scarf around his neck. He's also dressed in black.

"Looks like you and Judge are still oil and water. Eh Dark Ray Disaster?" Phantom asked.

"Like you have to ask." Disaster responded annoyed.

The last member present was a young woman. She had aqua hair long enough to reach her back and wore a white and dark blue dress with diamonds on both sides of her hair.

"What a lovely academy you have. I really envy you. I would be very proud if my country had a school like this." She said kindly approaching to Sakuya.

"Thank you very much, Silent Diva." Sakuya replied. After introductions, the door opened revealing Equipment Smith entering the meeting room.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Shall we start?" Smith asked. Sakuya and Diva glared at the elder disliking him for the troubles he's caused. Smith smiled in response.

* * *

"That brings me back to my question I wanted to ask back the island. What is Absolute Duo?" Alan asked seriously.

"That's what I want to know." Tor added.

"The best way to describe it is the final frontier. Your soul-power's extremes. We'll leave it at that." Lilith answered.

"The final frontier?" Alan asked confused.

"By soul-power, do you mean the extremes by our Blazes?" Tor asked then immediately came up with an answer.

"That's the reason isn't it? Why we're all gathered here besides Alan." He concluded. Lilith nodded.

"Yes, Koryo academy was founded for one purpose and one alone. To use the Lukifers to awaken the power in our souls then that in turn would create Exceeds all in an attempt to reach Absolute Duo." She explained.

"Sakuya's path leads there. She told me that." Tor said.

"But why did she accept me here then? She knows I don't use a Blaze and it certainly won't reach Absolute Duo." Alan asked.

"I don't know. She is willing to go through any lengths to achieve it. She may have you looking for students who are by far the closest in reaching it. It's amazing you were able to gone ahead of us despite the difficulties you had." Lilith said.

 _"But she's been trying to reach it on her own. Contrary to everyone else and reject help. What's Alan's purpose here?"_ She thought.

* * *

All of the Members of Reign all sat in their seats. The lights were off and the light on the table shined purple showing blue screens at each direction.

"An alliance?" Sakuya asked surprised.

"Yes. It's enticing isn't it" Smith suggested. The members were silent for the moment.

"Have to admit, didn't see that coming." Phantom commented.

"Tres bien! I too am surprised. To think a member of Reign would want to team up." Judge said.

"I assume you all know how powerful my Units are. Imagine what would happen when they join with your Exceeds. Together we would control a formidable army. I even heard you have someone in your academy who doesn't use a Blaze and yet has been able to stand strong with your Exceeds. Well what do you say Miss Sakuya?" Smith suggested.

"You have a student without a Blaze? To think such amazing people like that exist. I wish I had someone like that in my academy." Diva complimented.

"He's an interesting case. One I am continuing to work on. But we're not here to talk about that. As for you mister Smith, my answer is no." Sakuya stated. Smith caught back by her answer.

"That what I seek and that you seek both lie two different paths that will never cross. There outcomes will differ as well naturally. If I were to join forces with you, it would be sheer folly." She explained.

"You stress soul-power here right? What passes for training at this academy is very antiquated. It's nothing but the impurity of the every day. Dear me, That method is too dull for this old man." Smith said.

"I doubt in your case, that you'll ever understand it. Unlike my grandfather. You not only lost to him once. But you were also cut out in his organization. That is how it happened. Unless I'm mistaken." Sakuya smirked. Tension feeling was across the meeting room.

"It appears you still wish to fulfill your ambitions of days gone by. My grandfather also stood up against a powerful unknown force you could not possibly handle. Count me out since I have no interest in the desires of a pitiful old man." She finished. Smith clenched his fist then started to laugh.

"Ha ha. Quite harsh. It's been said the witch's words are steeped in poison. But I didn't know they would be so toxic and I won't stand for this rudeness or take petty insults such as yours." Smith said.

"So how about we settle this? I have a little game in mind Miss Sakuya." He said taking out his pocket watch and turning the clock.

"What kind of game?" Sakuya asked.

"One that's simple. Here are the rules. My Rebels will attack this academy and your Exceeds will try to stop them. Whoever wipes out the other side first wins. We'll call it a killing game." Smith stated. The other members of Reign were waiting for Sakuya's response.

"I accept. Let's play." She smiled sadistically.

"Then let us get started." He smirked closing the pocket watch.

* * *

Tor clenched his fist after learning the academy's goal.

"Absolute Duo, I'm still not certain I understand what it's all about. So many people end up getting hurt in its pursuit. It's true that I did come to the academy to get stronger. But now, I wonder if I should." Tor said.

"There's nothing wrong about trying to get stronger." Alan said. Tor looked at him.

"While it's true people have gotten hurt by the school's goal. Don't forget why you want to get stronger. You may be able to save more lives and protect the people you care about. It's why I took the Lukifer and exposed myself in the process." He explained.

"That may be true but it can also be gaining one thing while losing another. That is reality I'm afraid. It still doesn't make any less sad though." Lilith said.

"You may be right Lilith." Tor said.

"What?" She asked surprised. They both looked at Tor confused.

"What you said. I've actually been thinking that you and Sakuya may be right. I just didn't want to admit it." He explained.

"You silly man. Of course you wouldn't. But be sure to take Alan's advice too." Lilith smiled. After their conversation ended, they heard a military plane flying over.

"What's going on?" Tor asked confused.

"Look!" Lilith exclaimed. The two looked up and saw a cargo plane flying above them.

"The Rebels?! Why do they have to show up at this time?" Alan asked.

"We should get moving. It looks like their heading to the clock tower." She said.

"Right! Let's go!" Tor said as the trio head towards the clock tower.

* * *

As the cargo plane flies over the clock tower, soldiers start descending from the cargo door.

"Now it's time for today's feast to begin. Bring on the bacchanalia of bloodshed!" K announced then smirked.

As Chrome was about to jump off the plane, the thought of Alan made him clenched his fists in anger then shrugged it off and jumped off the plane.

* * *

In front the clock tower in the evening, four Dorn Agency guards and the Level three students stand in front of K, Chrome and a dozen soldiers ready to face off against each other. They both had their weapons ready.

"Thanks for the invitation. This should be really fun!" K said eagerly.

"So it's a killing game huh. Our headmistress sure loves playing with our lives." Aoi commented. Tomoe frowned in response in this.

"Let's just get this over with. I wanted to finish what we started anyway." Alan said.

"Right! Let's do it then." Akira said determined.

"You ready Julie?" Tor asked his partner.

"Ja." She replied.

Miyabi approaches to both of the groups and stands facing the students.

"Miyabi! Thank goodness you're okay!" Tomoe said relieved about to go to her.

"Wait hold on!" Lilith ordered.

"But why?" She asked confused then looked back saw that Miyabi's eyes were lifeless.

"Guys! Watch this." She said in a monotone voice as she placed her hand on her chest. A black light appear from her chest as her clothes started to tear off her. Miyabi's body starts to light up then turns dark. As the dark light ends and finish transforming. Miyabi is wearing a black and red suit with green on the chest pattern and white and blue on the gauntlets. The students were shocked by this.

 _"What did they do to you Miyabi?"_ Alan thought worriedly.

"Miyabi?" Tor asked surprised by this revelation.

K smirked at the result while Chrome was not interested as his eyes were gazing at Alan.

"You see. I'm a lot stronger now. What do you think Tor?" Miyabi asked him as the battle between Units and Exceeds was about to begin.


	12. Exceeds vs Rebels

As the group of Exceeds and Rebels stand against each other, Miyabi revealed herself in a Unit suit believing herself to be strong enough for Tor to accept her feelings.

"You see, it's me. But I've been reborn." Miyabi said happily but not herself. The students were shocked by her appearance.

"No! What have those monsters done to you Miyabi?! You look just like…" Tomoe exclaimed. The four Dorn Agency guards surrounded her with their Blazes drawn.

"Stand back guys! Let's take her down!" Security guard ordered. The other guards agreed and got ready to attack.

"No! Don't do it!" Akira shouted.

"She's our friend!" Tor shouted.

"Blaze on!" Miyabi said as she summoned her lance. As the security guards were about to strike, Miyabi swung her lance at three of them knocking them back as the one of them flew towards the last guard taking all of them down. The students widened their eyes as they saw Miyabi's power.

"You see how easy that was? Well Tor, want to see how strong I am?" She asked.

"What have you done to Miyabi?" Tor demanded as K was walking up close to her. He chuckled in response.

"We just gave her a gift. That's all. A Heavens piercing God-slaying gift!" K answered. Miyabi raised her lance at the students.

"Hey Tor! Get ready." Miyabi said then charged toward Tor. Julie pushed him out of the way. Miyabi impacted on the ground and shattered the ground in front of her.

"Thanks, Julie. That was close." Tor appreciated.

"No need to thank me. I'm just glad you're okay." She replied as the duo got up and turned to face Miyabi.

"You're interfering." Miyabi frowned.

"And I'll keep doing so to protect Tor. I'll stop anyone from hurting him even you. Blaze on." Julie said.

"Blaze on!" The rest of the students exclaimed and summoned their weapons while Alan summoned his red katana. Miyabi frowned in response.

"She's got the power take down the Ethnarchs. That's a lot stronger than Level Two like her." Aoi commented.

"There are ways to enhance strength quickly. That must be the case." Lilith replied aiming her rifle at her.

"You mean Miyabi's been enhanced with Rebel technology?" Tomoe asked.

"Precisely! What you see is the crowning achievement of Equipment Smith's research and development. She's the perfect combination of Exceed and Unit!" K said.

 _"Those four were merely weaklings compared to her. But is she strong enough to take on him? I suppose it won't matter anyway."_ Chrome thought as he looked at Miyabi then looked at Alan.

"A fusion of an Exceed and a Unit?" Akira asked surprised.

"Correct. And it was completed with her full cooperation of course. This young woman made stopping by your little island worth the effort." K answered as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"How dare you!" Tor growled.

"You get your hands off her! You swine!" Tomoe warned as she launched her chain at him. K dodged it and jumped back. Tomoe ran to her partner.

"Miyabi! He forced you into doing this didn't he? Don't worry, we'll protect you. Okay?" Tomoe assured.

"Protect me?" She asked feeling offended.

"Get away from her Tomoe!" Alan shouted. As he gained her attention, Tomoe was knocked back by Miyabi's lance. She landed on the ground hard.

"Tomoe!" Tor cried.

"I don't need your protection anymore. You're too weak compared to me." Miyabi said bluntly

"Miyabi! Do you even know what you just did!? That was your own partner for god sake!" Alan exclaimed.

"She was in the way." She replied.

Tomoe struggled trying to get up from the cracked ground while holding her bleeding left side. Tor and Julie were surprised by the wound she sustained.

"Oh right, a Blaze can harm flesh and blood." Tor said remembering what they learned from Tsukimi.

"When wielded with deadly intent." Julie finished.

"Oh no." Tomoe worried looking at her hand which had blood on it then looked at Miyabi.

"Miyabi's been brainwashed or something similar to that I wager." Lilith said aiming her rifle at Miyabi. K grinned at the outcome.

* * *

The Reign members were currently watching the fight. The Rebels had the advantage. Equipment Smith was proud of the results while Sakuya showed no emotion.

"I can only assume that you've been keeping a close eye on the academy students for quite some time." Sakuya said.

"The battle hardened body of an Exceed combined with such a delicate and imbalanced spirit as well as the desire for strength. That woman was truly the ideal candidate. With the slightest bit of encouragement, she has harnessed the power beyond our wildest dreams and grown to become the perfect soldier. One who will fight to the death if ordered." Smith explained.

"Maybe now you have a change of heart. About the alliance I mentioned." He suggested.

"Yes, I made a decision." Sakuya answered.

"Oh?"

"First we have to get rid of your inside men. We can't have a pitiful old man spying on female students for some underhanded purpose which I'm sure wasn't just for research either." She stated. Smith was stunned by her answer.

"Ha ha, when you put it that way, it does sound creepy." Phantom laughed. Smith gritted his teeth in response.

* * *

"That man gave me this incredible power. I was so weak and now look at how strong I've become." Miyabi said.

"Brainwashing is despicable!" Tomoe exclaimed glaring at K.

"I agree with you there. But she asked for this herself. We didn't need to brainwash her." K said.

"Ridiculous! There's no way Miyabi would ask for this kind of power!" She protested. Miyabi giggled in response.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't want strength like this? You're very funny Tomoe. But, you know nothing about me or what I want." She said.

"Don't say that!" Tomoe pleaded.

"A young woman on a quest for power all for the love of a boy who rejected her." K stated.

"Miyabi, you don't have to do this! We would have helped you!" Alan protested.

"Didn't you say that it matters not where you get power?" K mocked.

"This is not what I meant!" He retorted. K chuckled then turned to Tor

"It is quite heroic don't you think? You've been under observation all this time." K said.

"Stop it!" Tor muttered.

"I admit, it's pretty amusing. It's like watching some scene from a teen movie." He taunted.

"Shut up! Blaze on!" Tor shouted then charged toward him to attack while summoning his shield. Miyabi stood in front of him.

"Miyabi?!" He said surprised.

"Bastard!" Alan shouted as he runs toward K and attempts to strike him. When Alan attempted to attack K, his sword was blocked by another sword. Alan turned and saw Chrome standing next to him.

"You and I still have a match to settle." Chrome stated.

"I suppose I should say thanks. Though she could have handled it." K said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. This one is mine to face. She can have the rest." He said coldly

"Alright if that's how it is then I'll have to fight you first!" Alan said then pushes him slightly back then runs off to gain distance from the others. Chrome follows him.

"Wait where are you going?!" Akira asked about to follow him.

"Akira! You stay here with the others! I'll handle this!" Alan called as they ran through the woods and out of sight.

"But?!" she protested.

"Akira, focus. Miyabi's getting ready to strike." Lilith stated. Akira complied but still worried about Alan taking on Chrome alone.

"Tell me why you've always looked at everyone except me? Tell me why Tor!" Miyabi demanded then pushed him back with her lance.

"How is she so strong?" He asked himself barely recovering from her attack.

"Look at me! Look at how strong I am!" Miyabi said as she continues attacking him. Tor was currently blocking against her lance but getting pushed back until he gets caught off guard.

"See look!" She exclaimed attempting to stab him. But her lance was blocked by Julie, Aoi, Lilith and Akira.

"Don't just stand there you idiot!" Aoi said.

"We must deal with Miyabi! Are you going to help?" Lilith asked.

"I know it isn't easy but we can still save her." Akira said.

"Ja, if we use Blazes, We actually stop her without hurting her." Julie added.

"You guys…" Tor said.

"Interrupting me again? Why don't you understand THAT ALL I NEED IS TOR?!" Miyabi exclaimed as she pushed them all back in the air with her lance.

"Julie!" He called.

"Don't worry I'm fine." She replied as she landed on the ground while the rest did the same.

"You see how easy that was? See how strong I am?" Miyabi asked. Tor turned around and saw that she was up close.

"Miyabi." He whispered.

"Remember what you said? You told me you were too weak. That's why I decided that I was going to get stronger. That I wouldn't let anything hurt you. That's the reason I'm doing all of this. If I could protect you from everything maybe you'll love me and then we'll be together forever." She explained.

"But teaming up with the Rebels is insane." Tor protested. Miyabi continued swinging her lance at Tor while saying his name. Tor was struggling blocking her attacks with his shield. Tomoe was getting on her feet after recovering from Miyabi's last attack.

 _"Miyabi, I had no idea"_ Tomoe thought remembering the times they spent together throughout the school year. K clapped at the fight he was watching.

"Not only did you prove yourself most effective against Exceeds, you also took on an Exception. Very impressive. Unfortunately I can't stand around playing anymore." K said as he leaves.

"And where are you going K?!" Tor demanded.

"I know we're in the middle of our game but I have other matters to attend to. I have to greet the Blaze Diabolica on behalf of the corps." He stated.

"Don't you dare hurt Sakuya?!" Lilith warned.

"With her intelligence and her resourcefulness, I'm sure the witch would make an excellent test subject. I bid you all adieu. I hope all involved enjoy the rest of the game." K said as he and his soldiers leave to the school.

"Hold on!" Tor shouted as he was about go after them but was attacked by Miyabi.

"Watch out!" Julie yelled. As the five students gained distance. Miyabi begun spinning her lance.

"Now look at my power! Soon I'll have more and more!" She kept repeating herself until she got tied by Tomoe's chain.

"Tomoe!" Tor called as he saw her placing her hand on her injury.

"Guys listen, Can you let me deal with Miyabi by myself?" Tomoe requested.

"That's insane at your current state you'll…" Julie could not finish.

"Yeah I know but it's just if there's a way to help Duo, I have to try!" She answered determined to help her partner.

"Now go! I'll take care of this!" Tomoe ordered.

"Let me go!" Miyabi struggled to free herself from the chain.

'We should leave them Tor." Julie suggested.

"But Julie?" He protested.

"Listen, we need to trust her and the bond shared by a Duo." She explained. Akira starts thinking that she should have gone with her partner and gets more worried about him.

"Alright." Tor said accepting her suggestion the Duo goes after K.

"No objection here." Aoi tilted his glasses and follows them.

"Come back safe both of you." Akira said doing the same.

"She's all yours Tomoe." Lilith said and follows the group leaving only Miyabi and Tomoe.

"Now he's gone, interrupted yet again. You won't get away with this." Miyabi growled glaring at Tomoe.

"Miyabi, you should know I'll be the one to stop you." Tomoe said releasing her and swinging her chain. The two got ready to battle against each other.

* * *

As the five students were on their way to the school, Akira was lost in thought thinking about Alan as he's currently fighting Chrome. Tor noticed this and stopped running for a moment. The others did the same and turned around confused.

"Why are we stopping? Sakuya's in danger." Akira said."

"You're worried about him aren't you?" Tor said. She hesitated to answer then looked down and nodded not trusting herself to speak.

"Then go." He responded. She looked up surprised.

"What? But what about…" She protested.

"The rest of us can handle it from here but right now, Alan needs you. Go to him." Tor said. She smiled in response and began to leave.

"I will. Thank you." Akira said gratefully and heads towards the direction where Alan was last seen.

"We should get going." Lilith said.

"Right." Tor replied and resumed going to the school where K and his soldiers are.

* * *

Alan continued running from Chrome while he was in pursuit. They were surrounded by trees.

"When are you going to stop running from me? Show me that power you have!" Chrome demanded as he has his sword out to strike.

 _"Okay, this should be good."_ Alan thought planning to lead him away from the others. He stopped and turned around. Chrome ran towards him and began to perform a vertical strike. Alan blocked it and pushed him back.

"Finally, now let's finish this fight." Chrome stated raising his sword towards him while placing his palm on the blade.

"Agreed." Alan replied summoning his pistol and pointed it at him.

Chrome's sword starts shooting lighting sparks at Alan. He dodges out of the way while firing his pistol at Chrome. Chrome hides behind a tree for cover but it grazed his arm in process.

 _"That gun of his isn't ordinary. That thing has been able to stop my lighting strikes. I may have to get serious in this fight."_ Chrome thought looking at his arm. He aims his sword at Alan again and shoots another lighting spark. Alan fired his gun at it and hid behind a tree near him for cover.

 _"I can't be too careless like last time. Even at level Four and this guy can still block off my attacks. But neither can he which means we're on equal grounds."_ Alan thought as he looked at the tree Chrome was hiding behind. He saw Chrome fired a lighting strike at him. Alan jumped away from the tree and shot the tree where Chrome was as he took cover.

Alan ran towards the tree switching to his katana and performed a horizontal slice cutting the tree in half. Chrome was nowhere to be seen but his coat descends to the ground in half. Just in time, he saw Chrome from above. Alan quickly dodged out the way as he impacted to the ground. Behind Chrome's coat revealed a black combat long sleeve shirt.

Chrome quickly pulled his sword out the ground as Alan went on the offensive and tried to perform multiple strikes at him. Chrome was able to block all of them and also to land fast strikes in different directions but Alan dodged and blocked most of them then counter attacks by doing a vertical slice. He lands a glancing hit on Chrome as he jumped back gaining distance. The left side of Chrome's face was slightly bleeding.

"You and I may be equal in strength but, experience in battle matters a whole lot more. And I have far more experience than you do Alan." Chrome stated as a fact.

"Don't count that you won just yet. This fight is far from over." He retorted determined to win. The two began clashing swords again.

* * *

Tor and his group reached the gate where the school is. Behind that gate, two dozen soldiers were waiting and aimed their rifles at them.

"Rebels." Tor muttered. Aoi and Lilith nodded and ran past Tor and Julie heading towards the soldiers.

"Lilith! Tora!" He called.

"We'll hold them off here as long as we can!" Aoi said as he took down some soldiers with his katar while Lilith was firing her rifle at them.

"I don't like saying things again but this time I will. Please help Sakuya." Lilith smirked aiming her rifle at the soldiers still standing.

"Got it!" Tor said thanking them for the opening.

"Ja." Julie replied. The Duo ran past them and went inside the school. Aoi and Lilith stood by each other and blocked the soldier's way from entering the school.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you got the short end of the stick." Aoi commented.

"Every wife's duty is to support her husband. No matter how things get." Lilith said.

"You're more of a weirdo than I thought Miss Lilith Bristol." He joked.

"So are you, Aoi Torasaki." She replied.

"Shall we do this as an ad-hoc Duo?" Aoi suggested placing his Blaze out. Lilith placed hers right next to his.

"Yep. We two shall remain together always then so on and so forth!" She said.

"Come on! Go big or go home!" Lilith said eagerly as she aimed her rifle on the soldiers while Aoi got in his stance getting ready to fight the group of soldiers.

* * *

Tor and Julie entered the school only to see K waiting for them.

"K!" Tor called.

"What took you two so long?" He replied as he was expecting them.

"You're not after the headmistress?" Tor asked confused.

"I knew you'd come running if I threatened Sakuya. Truthfully I want only one thing, and that's revenge for our last encounter. More than anything Tor Kokonoe. I'd imagine C wants the same thing on Alan Burns." K explained as he took out his knives.

"I want to see the look of despair on your face! When the person you swore to protect is dead!" He said with a psychotic grin.

"I can tell you that your wishes won't be coming true!" Julie said readying herself to fight.

"We're not going to let that happen!" Tor agreed doing the same thing.

The Duo and K began clashing weapons to each other.

* * *

As the battle continued to night time, Tomoe and Miyabi were still battling each other. Miyabi was getting annoyed by her persistence and she wanted to end it.

"How long will you keep getting in my way?" Miyabi asked annoyed.

"For as long as it takes! And I'll keep doing it until you give up that crazy borrowed power." Tomoe answered.

"I don't understand what your problem is? Our Lukifers are basically borrowed power too." She retorted.

"You're wrong! Our Lukifers won't work if we're not trying to better ourselves! What we gain from dedication, hard work and overcoming difficulty! That's real strength! Alan and Tor were trying to achieve that, isn't that why you worked for it too?" Tomoe exclaimed. Miyabi stabbed her lance to the ground.

"It was for him." She answered quietly.

"What?" Tomoe asked.

"IT WAS FOR HIM!" Miyabi yelled as she swung her lance at Tomoe sending her flying.

"You're wrong! I didn't train every day to better myself Tomoe! It was for Tor! I wanted the person I liked to notice me! That's it!" She explained on the verge of tears. Tomoe was shocked hearing her answer then remembered K's explanation about Miyabi. Tomoe landed on the ground and was crying after what she told her.

* * *

As Alan and Chrome continued fighting each other. They constantly switched offensive and defensive tactics. Chrome tried using a lighting spark at Alan but he immediately dodged out of the way and attempted to attack Chrome's sword hand but he moved his hand out of the way and jumped back to gain distance.

"Whatever happens to that girl, I could care less. She may be an Exceed in a Unit but despite what Equipment Smith and K said, I think she's too weak play the role even if she could overcome those Exceeds." Chrome explained.

"That's all it is to you huh. Going after power without a care in the world and looking down on others weaker than you. You're just wasting your breath if you ask me!" Alan said as he switched to his gun and fired at him. Chrome dodges his shots and jumped out the way.

"You talk about strength and power but you don't even understand the meaning of it!" Alan said as he reequipped his katana.

"It's not just about growing stronger alone. It's also about the bonds we share and the friends we have to overcome the odds together. And it is a bond of a Duo! Miyabi's partner, Tomoe is fighting to save her and I have complete faith in her to succeed. That is the meaning of strength!" He finished. Chrome was silent for the moment until he spoke.

"Bonds? Duos?" Chrome asked quietly then quickly ran towards Alan for a strike with his sword. Alan blocked it with his katana using both the handle to hold him back. Chrome punched him in the stomach and kicked him to a tree from a medium distance.

"You know Alan, you should really take your own advice since you left your partner behind and chose to fight me." He stated pointing his sword at him. Alan gets up as he recovers from Chrome's attack and got in stance again. Alan knew this fight was going to be tough for him.

* * *

Tomoe was unable to get up after the last attack that inflicted her. Miyabi stood in front of her slightly worn out from the match. She had enough with the fight and decided to go after Tor.

"I better hurry if I want to catch up to him." Miyabi said getting ready to leave.

"We're not done!" Tomoe insisted. She stopped for moment.

"Please, just give up." Miyabi said coldly. Tomoe used her hands to support herself up.

"You were right. I really don't know anything about you. But still, that power of yours is wrong and you know it! Tor would say the same thing." She said. Miyabi was angered at her response and hit her with the back of her lance.

"Don't you dare say that! I only wanted to get stronger for him! Tor would never tear me down like that!" Miyabi shouted then slammed the ground near Tomoe with her lance.

"Then tell me this. Miyabi, did you tell him how you felt about him?" Tomoe asked in a softer tone.

"Yes I did but he rejected me because I was too weak." She answered.

"I see." Tomoe responded sadly. "If that's the case, then you don't need that power after all."

"Don't you start on that again!" Miyabi said angrily. She gets ready to attack Tomoe again.

"Only because you're already incredibly strong!" Tomoe finished. Miyabi widened her eyes and stopped her lance an inch close to Tomoe's face. She did not flinched though.

"I'm not good at girl stuff. I don't know how to flirt and I never once been in loved. But despite all that, I still know how hard it must be to confess your feeling to someone." Tomoe explained as she's getting on her feet.

"Miyabi, believe me. You're strong. Much stronger than someone like me." She said smiling.

"You think I'm stronger?" Miyabi asked surprised.

"I'm ashamed to have thought I was supporting you all this time. And that's why, I can't bear to see you drowning in all that false power! You were brave enough to tell Tor how you felt! I know you can get stronger without it!" Tomoe finished. Miyabi looked down taking all the information she just heard then tried to brush it off.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Miyabi yelled.

"If I don't have this power, than I won't be able to face Tor again! If I just hang on to it than I know he'll want to be with me!" She said while tears streamed down her face.

"Don't give up! You have to keep trying with your true strength!" Tomoe supported.

"I'll never be good enough for that to work! I can't stand being rejected again! I can't take the sadness and pain!" Miyabi protested.

"You have me! Any time you're ever in pain, I'll be there to comfort you. Let's get stronger together. Like a real Duo should!" She suggested.

"That sounds so nice." Miyabi thought out loud. The core in her Unit starts cracking as Miyabi placed her hand on her head in pain.

"Concentrate on the sound of my voice Miyabi!" Tomoe said walking toward her.

"Shut up! I will destroy anything that gets in my way!" She shouted swinging her lance around.

"First I must say, I'm so sorry. I wish I was more clever than I am. But this is only way I can think of to make you open your eyes. Brace yourself!" Tomoe said as she raised her hand up and slapped Miyabi in the face. The Unit core broke and disintegrated. Miyabi's Unit outfit starts disintegrating as they both fell to the ground. Tomoe landed on Miyabi who had no clothing on her. Tomoe got up and looked at her partner.

"Miyabi." Tomoe said quietly.

"Tomoe." She responded. Tomoe smiled relieved she was back to herself.

"Are you okay?" Tomoe asked.

"That slap really hurt me." Miyabi smiled on the verge of tears.

"Yeah it hurt me too." She said.

"I'm so sorry." Miyabi apologized as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Don't mention it. We are a Duo." Tomoe said happily.

"Yes. We sure are. Tomoe thank you." Miyabi said happily. The Duo rested as the battle between each other was over.

* * *

As it was an even fight between Alan and Chrome, Alan was starting to make mistakes. Though Chrome had injuries inflicted by Alan, he was slowly gaining the advantage as Alan sustained more. As they continued clashing swords against each other. Chrome eventually broke his defense and slightly cut his hand and pushed Alan down to the ground a few feet away from him. Chrome looked at the device on his left arm reporting that Miyabi's Unit signal was lost.

"So she lost after all. I knew she was too weak for it." Chrome commented.

"You're wrong." Alan responded. Chrome turned his head to look at him as Alan was supporting himself with his sword.

"Miyabi's strong. Stronger than you could understand. And her Duo partner helped her see that and they'll continue getting stronger." He stated as a fact. Alan got back on his feet.

"Then perhaps I need to clean up the failure." Chrome answered raising his sword.

"And I won't let you! I'll keep fighting to stop you!" Alan exclaimed also raising his sword.

Chrome shot a lighting sparks at him while Alan quickly switch to his pistol to shoot them all. Then he focused his fire on Chrome. He ran towards Alan as he dodges most of the bullets coming towards him. Because of his injuries Chrome took minor damage from bullets that hit him. Chrome was closing in on Alan as he got ready to strike. Alan tried to get his katana out but was not fast enough to block it. As Chrome was about to land a strike on him, a double bladed scimitar flew towards Chrome. He saw it in the last second and jumped back to gain distance.

Alan saw the scimitar flying back towards Akira who was standing at a distance not too far from him. She caught her weapon and ran towards Alan. He was surprised to see her here.

"Alan" She spoke.

"Akira, what you doing here? I told you to stay with the others. They might need you in the-" Alan was suddenly cut off by Akira.

"You idiot!" she shouted. Alan was caught off guard by her tone.

"What were you thinking taking him on by your own?! After what he did to us last time! What he's been doing to you now! Why didn't you bring me with you?! Why do you brush me aside?!" Akira asked as tears were flowing down her face. Alan was shocked by her reaction and struggled to find the words to respond.

"I wasn't trying to brush…. I I only wanted to keep you safe." He answered quietly looking down.

"Well I want to keep you safe too! Have you ever thought of that?!" She yelled and started lowering her voice.

"We're partners, have you forgotten about that? I don't want you keep me away from your battles. I won't let you get killed. I want to stand by your side and fight with you no matter where you go. Even if it means going to other worlds." Akira finished. Alan was speechless by her words until he eventually spoke.

"Akira, you would come with me? But I would involve you into more dangerous situations I may face." Alan protested.

"We're Duo partners. We always look out for each other. Blaze or no Blaze." She smiled. Alan was unable to convince her anymore and sighed in defeat.

"You really are just like me aren't you?" He muttered and looked at Akira.

"Alright, you win. Let's do this together." Alan said smiling. She nodded and did the same. The Duo turned to Chrome who was waiting for them finish their conversation.

"You done? Good because I was getting sick of your monologuing." Chrome said coldly.

"He seriously has no respect for others." Akira commented.

"Tell me about it." Alan replied.

"Have you thought of a way beat him yet?" She asked.

"No, just swords clashing each other and range fights. We're evenly matched but he's been gaining the advantage. That lighting of his is no joke either." He answered.

 _"Wait, his lighting."_ Alan thought as he remembers his previous battles with Chrome placing his other hand on his sword.

"Akira, when you fought him, have you ever noticed he's placed his other hand on his sword every time he's about use his lighting?" He asked quietly.

"Come to think of it, yeah he does." Akira answered remembering her fight with Chrome.

"Which means his lighting doesn't come from his sword. It comes from his body." Alan concluded. Akira was confused about what he meant.

"There must be a reason why he can't do it by hand so when he places his hand on the blade, he channels his lighting into it and sends it directly at us. But there must be a limit of how many times he can use it without charging it." He explained.

"So if we prevent him from charging his lightning, we may have a chance to beat him." Akira concluded.

"Possibly, but it's worth a shot." Alan said determined. The Duo got ready to fight Chrome and begun to start their attack.

"Your partner may have come to save you. But with those wounds, do you believe have a chance to beat me?" Chrome asked.

"Stop talking like you've already won! I told you before this fight is not finished yet!" Alan retorted.

"As long we fight together as a Duo, we'll overcome any obstacle that stands before us!" Akira agreed.

"Then come at me then! Let's see if your Duo bond can surpass my abilities!" Chrome taunted.

Akira ran towards Chrome to strike while Alan kept his distance. Akira attempted multiple slashes with her scimitar.

"So you've also improved, but you're still not strong enough." He pointed out blocking her strikes. Chrome counterattacks by breaking her defense and kicked her back to a tree.

Alan fired his pistol at Chrome while he quickly noticed and dodged them. He pointed his sword at Alan.

"Is this really all you have? You're just getting more predicable!" Chrome taunted as he shot a lighting spark at him. Alan barely dodged it and grazed his right arm. He switched to his katana and jumped up in the air planning to attack from above.

 _"That fool is leaving himself wide open"_ Chrome thought as he points his sword at him and was about to place his other palm on his blade. However his other hand was hit by the double bladed scimitar.

"What?!" Chrome was caught off guard. He turned and faced Akira who was standing after she thrown her Blaze. Chrome turned back to Alan revealing his pistol on his left hand while still holding his sword.

 _"So that's what they were planning!"_ Chrome thought realizing it too late.

Alan fired his gun at Chrome as he took a few steps back to avoid the bullets. One of them knocked his sword back and Chrome slightly lost grip of it. Alan landed in front of him and put all his strength in performing a slash at Chrome. It impacted on his chest and left a critical wound. Chrome took a few steps back and gained distance. He got on one knee while clutching his chest.

"Absurd! To be defeated by the likes of you?!" Chrome exclaimed.

"It took some time to figure out your lightning. So we made a plan and had Akira attack you first then I played as decoy and made you shot your lighting at me. Since you didn't use your other hand that time, it must mean you can at least shoot your lightning at least two times before channel more from your body. That's when I made my opportunity to strike while Akira was to prevent you from charging more." Alan explained while Akira walked next to him with her Blaze in her hand.

"It's over Chrome. You've lost and are unable to fight me." He stated.

 _"Damn it! With these injuries, I'm not going to last long. There's no way I can beat them! But no matter, I can still complete my mission."_ Chrome thought then got on both his feet and glared at the Duo.

"Damn you Alan. You may have beaten me, but I'll tell you one thing. This is not over." He said then started to retreat from the fight. Akira attempted to go after him but Alan stopped her signaling her to let him go. Chrome was out of sight leaving only the Duo.

 _"And I'll be waiting Chrome. Ready to fight you the next time we meet."_ Alan thought.

"We did it! We won!" Akira smiled. Alan did the same as they smiled in their victory.

* * *

Tor and Julie were currently fighting K. during the battle, K looked at his left arm and saw Miyabi's Unit signal was lost. He was shocked by this.

"What? No! How could it stop working?! Impossible!" K demanded. Tor chuckled in response.

"We told you K." Tor replied.

"We knew Tomoe could do it. Miyabi is free now!" Julie answered. K grabbed a round purple object attached to his hip.

"Don't celebrate just yet! This isn't over!" K retorted as he threw two round objects it at Julie. She cuts them both in half but explode in response. Tor had a shocked expression while K smiled sadistically. Julie fell to the ground after the explosion.

"Julie!" Tor cried as he ran to her.

"There it is! I knew I get to see it! The look on your face is priceless when the one you swore to protect gets hurt! And we're just getting started." K cheered. As Tor ran to Julie's side, windows broke above him revealing soldiers aiming their rifles at him.

"Now show me more of that pathetic face!" K shouted as he signaled the order to fire. Tor stepped in front of his partner and acted as a human shield.

The soldiers began firing while Tor had his shield up and was sustaining hits. The firing stopped after their mags were empty.

"Julie you alright?" Tor asked as she was waking up.

"Ja, just a scratch." She replied and widened her eyes after seeing Tor wounded.

"Tor you're bleeding!" Julie said worried.

"It's not a big deal." He replied. K clapped his hands in response. Julie glared at him.

"How magnificent! Your resolve to protect your friend is the real deal! I did want a teary sound bite from you after your beloved friend lie dying in your arms." K said.

"That's low. Even for you." Tor said.

"People like you leave me physically ill. Risking your life to protect a special someone? It makes me sick." He said as he's about to give the order for his men to shoot again.

"Run Tor! Don't worry about me! Save yourself!" Julie pleaded.

"Of course I'm going to worry about you." He insisted.

"Tor!" She pleaded.

"Listen, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And that includes this!" Tor said as he pulls out the Level Four Lukifer.

"What can that thing do?!" K mocked.

"It'll increase the embodiment of my soul-power. My Blaze. You better get ready K!" He exclaimed.

"Fire!" K ordered.

Tor injected the Lukifer in his neck and orange aura started appearing within him. The soldiers start firing at Tor. Before the bullets could impact him, He incinerated all of the bullets with his power increase and carried Julie with both his hands.

"But how?! This can't be happening! How are you still alive?!" K demanded.

"To protect her. That's why I'm still standing!" Tor answered.

 _"It's just like that Alan Burns suddenly got stronger with one of those! No! I won't stand for it!"_ K thought angrily as his eyes turned red.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" He shouted.

The soldiers were about to fire but were immediately shot down by Lilith while the last one was taken down by Aoi. Lilith was standing in the front door.

"We made it just in time for the last dance." Lilith commented.

"Let's make it a quick one." Aoi suggested as he jumped down next to Lilith as they were approaching the Duo. Tor let go of Julie as she gets back on her feet.

"I'm going to go finish this okay?" Tor said.

"Ja, I'll be waiting for you." Julie replied smiling. Tor turned and faced K.

"K, it ends in this one blow!" Tor called out.

"You're the one going down Kokonoe!" He shouted aiming his rifle at him as it shoots like a grenade launcher. Tor raised his shield arm toward K and held it with his other arm.

"Head off the fang! Aegis Desire!" Tor shouted as he unleashes a large winded barrier protecting him. The explosion impacted but did nothing. Tor ran towards him after the explosion.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" K shouted taking a few steps back. Tor jumped in the air and his hand start to power up.

"Pierce and crush!" He shouted as he punched K to the ground causing large cracks around it. K was unable to move after sustaining the damage and lost consciousness.

"He's down. We won!" Tor cheered. Julie, Aoi and Lilith smiled at their victory.

* * *

After the Reign members finished watching the killing game, Equipment Smith was shocked by his loss while Sakuya was satisfied with the result.

"Impossible! How could my Units be defeated like this? Even C was defeated." Smith said surprised as he dropped his cane and fell on both his knees.

"It appears this evening's soiree has come to an end." Sakuya pointed out as she stands up.

"What a ridiculous farce this turned out." Disaster commented as he and Phantom were leaving the meeting room.

"Ha ha, well I thought it was really entertaining." Phantom added.

Diva and Judge were also about to leave the meeting room.

"I'll see you at the next conference." Diva said as she leaves.

"Au revoir, everyone." Judge said. The four members left the meeting leaving only Sakuya and Smith.

"What do you think now? Has it changed your mind about antiquated soul-power? If you still don't understand it, perhaps you need to admit it's beyond you." Sakuya giggled as she leaves. Smith was angered by his loss.

* * *

K regained consciousness a few minutes later but hasn't moved as he was still shocked by his lost.

 _"I lost to that weakling. But how?"_ K thought. While he was deep in thought, Smith kicked him in the face blaming him for his loss.

"K you pathetic worthless stray! How dare you let that brat of a girl make me look like a fool! It's all your fault! You and C's!" Smith shouted as he hits him with his cane while he tried using his arms to block it. Smith stopped for a moment and looked around for Chrome.

"Where is he anyway?! That coward ran off when he should have stayed! C was supposed to be strong but he's as worthless as you are!" He shouted angrily. K started laughing sadistically. Smith turned around and glared at him.

"You find this funny?!" Smith demanded. He takes out his pocket watch.

"I guess there's only one choice to take now." He said then laughed at his plan. "Now go and destroy everything! Kill the girl and burn down the school!"

K suddenly stab him with his hand in the chest.

"You bastard!" Smith gasped.

"I see. So the only person you trust is yourself now." K said.

"Help." He breathed

"No one can hear you. No one will protect you old man." K said as he removes his hand out of Smith and took his pocket watch. Smith fell to the ground.

"Having a stingy old man like you around might ruin my plans. And since C's not around, there's no one to stop me." He said and looked at the pocket watch.

Now this is mine." K said as he crushed it. Pink light burst out of it and a pink X crossed symbol appeared behind K.

"I have the ultimate armor. Destruction. And I will use it to destroy Tor Kokonoe and his friends!" K sadistically smiled as he sets out to kill the students.


	13. Destruction

As Tor, Julie, Lilith and Aoi leave school building, they all head back to their dorms knowing they won the killing game and all smiled in their victory.

"We manage to pull it off." Tor said.

"Ja and it's thanks to you Tor." Julie added.

"That's my future husband for you." Lilith replied.

"I guess he did alright." Aoi somewhat complimented him not wanting to show praising. Tor and Lilith chuckled.

"Tor!" Alan called.

They turned and saw Alan and Akira approaching to them from their right.

"Alan, it looks like you two won your battle also." Tor said. He smiled in response.

"Yep. As long as we fight together, we can win any battle!" Akira said confidently. Lilith giggled by her enthusiasm.

"It looks like I missed what was left here." Alan pointed out.

"Yeah, we've already beaten K and his thugs." Tor said. "What happened to your opponent, Chrome?"

"He ran off. But we probably won't be seeing him anytime soon due to those injuries I gave him." He answered.

"Let's all head back to the dorms and meet Tomoe on the way." Aoi reminded them. The group nodded and continued to walk back to the dorms

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Male voice demanded. The group frowned and saw K revealing himself in front of them.

"This isn't over yet." K stated feeling confident as he faced the six students.

"You bastard!" Aoi shouted as he summoned his katar and charged toward K in attempt to stab him.

K caught his weapon. While distracted Akira attempted to throw her scimitar at him but K saw it coming as he crushed Aoi's Blaze and destroyed it. K quickly sliced Akira's weapon in half destroying its remains. Aoi and Akira screamed in pain and passed out.

"A Blaze is your best weapon but like C said, it makes you vulnerable." K stated. Lilith aimed her rifle and fired. K easily dodged and went to her faster than the eye. Lilith barely had time to react as he grabbed her head kicked her with his knee causing her to lose consciousness.

"No! Lilith! Tora! Akira!" Alan cried.

"Even an Exception like Miss Bristol here cracks easily." K said as his wings on his back start to activate. He starts ascending in the air.

"Just as I thought, Exceeds are no match at all. Not against this Destruction I wield!" He exclaimed as his suit starts to cover K's upper face and holds a cannon on his right arm. It fires a red beam causing an explosion behind the three students still standing. They were shocked by the damage he caused.

The three equipped their weapons and started to move to keep distance from the others who were down. They ran across the walkway as K was following them. Having enough K flew down close to strike them. Alan tried to block it with his katana but K pushed him back by his force. Tor managed to block it while Julie got cut in the left shoulder.

"Julie!" Tor worried.

"It's just a scratch." She replied. K noticed Julie was injured as he flew back in position and attempted to strike her again.

Tor got in front of her and used his shield to protect her. K started to chuckle at his progress until bullets started hitting him but hardly made dents in the armor. K turned and saw Alan running toward him with his pistol then switch to his katana as he attempted to strike him. K counterattacked and knocked him back to a tree hard. K looked back to Tor and increased the power in his weapon causing him to break Tor's defense and pushed him all the way to the clock tower. Tor struggled getting up after the damage he sustained. K landed in front of him.

"Do you think you can win with her holding you back?" K asked.

"Of course I do! She's my partner!" Tor answered after getting back on his feet.

"I don't understand this. You need another person's presence to make you stronger?" He asked doubtfully.

Julie attacked from above behind K to strike. He easily dodged out of the way as Julie landed by Tor after that. Alan performed a vertical strike to where K dodged but he blocked it with his arm and pushed him back to Tor and Julie. The three got back in their stance.

"Are you going to spout any more nonsense about your resolve and about how it's your strength?" K asked.

"It's how I won my fight with Chrome and it's how we'll beat you!" Alan answered.

"Alan Burns, since C failed to carry out his mission in killing you, I'm more than happy in doing it in his place." He said.

The three students advanced towards K to attack. Julie and Alan moved in first attempted to slash him with their swords. K dodged slightly out of the way. Tor ran toward him to punch him but K caught his fist while pulling out a curved blade from his back. Alan and Julie attempted another strike but he blocked both of them using his red blade. The three were surprised by this.

"No wonder you're all fragile and weak." K said coldly. He threw Tor at the ground then broke Alan and Julie's guard for a moment and swung his blade at Julie. Julie tried to block it only to be pushed back along with Alan by it's force. They both landed on the ground next to Tor.

K put his left blade away and took out another one with his other hand.

"Let me show you how powerless you really are!" He exclaimed as he fired his red beam at the trio.

Explosions were closing in on them until it made contact. Tor used his Aegis Desire to shield his allies while Julie and Alan were standing next to him. Alan smirked at Tor's recent ability.

"Did you forget about this?" Tor asked raising his shield up. K said nothing as he looked at the view of the academy.

"Koryo academy. What a wonderful place." He stated. The trio raised their eyebrows at his comment.

"You learn together, compete together and laugh together. Such an ideal place to spend your brightest years." K said as he begun to fly up in the air with his two blades on his back.

"It's so wonderful that it makes me sick." He growled powering up both his beam blades and fired at the buildings around the academy.

"NO STOP!" Alan yelled as he ran toward him and fired his pistol. K aimed his red blade at Alan as he was shooting. Tor quickly got in front of Alan and used his barrier.

"Why are you doing this?! Isn't there anything you care about?! Nobody to protect?! Does nothing matter to you!?" Tor shouted as he had his barrier up.

"I care nothing but one thing…" K answered. Alan and Tor widened their eyes.

"And that is absolute power! IT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!" K exclaimed as he charges his weapons and aimed at the dormitory.

"NOOOO!/STOP!" Tor and Alan yelled.

The students who were watching from the dorms cringed in fear waiting for it to hit. Tsukimi jumped down in front of the dormitory with her Blaze out.

"Not so fast!" Tsukimi exclaimed as she uses her whip blade into a ring using it to deflect K's attack and away from the dorm. Tsukimi had a hard time holding off K's attack and had to use her full power to successfully block it off. She got on her knees with her whip blade to help her balance panting heavily.

"I've got this under control here. You smash that prick to pieces." Tsukimi said.

The three were amazed by Tsukimi fending it off and saving the students.

"Of course Tsukimi." Tor replied smiling in response. The trio nodded at each other and went after K. Tsukimi smirked.

"Sometimes I wonder why I became a teacher." She muttered while having her thumb up to the students. The students cheered for saving them.

"The kids do make it worth it though." Tuskimi finished.

* * *

The Trio ran for cover as they were avoiding K's blasts as he was in the air.

"What futility." K commented. Branches were launched in the air but K easily destroyed them. And smoke emerged from the blast.

"You think that will help?" He taunted.

"Nej, but it did make a blind spot for us." Julie said. K's smile dropped as he sees Julie in front of him about to strike with her swords. K block it with his blade.

"Quite clever." He said as he uses his other blade on Julie and impacted her shoulder causing her to drop one of her swords.

"See how you dodge this!" Alan exclaimed as he jumped in to strike with his katana. K quickly moved his right blade to block it.

"This time I won't miss!" Julie said taking the opportunity to slice K's right blade with her other sword. She cut it in half causing it to explode. Alan and Julie landed back on the ground while clutching her shoulder. Tor ran up to the two.

"Are you alright?" Alan asked.

"Ja, it's only a scratch." She replied. The smoke cleared revealing K uninjured.

"Smart move but I won't give you another one." He said aiming his left beam blade at Julie and fired it as it closed in on her. Alan quickly covered her from the blasts."

"Julie! Alan!" Tor shouted using his barrier to shield them both. They opened their eyes and gasped at Tor.

"Behind you!" Alan shouted. Tor was in shock as a red blade pierced through his left side.

"TOR NO!" Julie cried." Tor's blaze disappeared. K leaned close to him.

"Well what do you know, I guess you did protect them. Now you can die a painful death in front of your friends. It'll eat away her soul for the rest of her life." K said smiling in his victory. He takes the blade out of him and Tor collapsed to the ground. The two were shocked at seeing him at this state.

"Tor?" Alan whispered in shock.

"Tor no. Don't die! Please!" Julie pleaded walking closer to him trying to shake him awake.

"Your Duo partner is calling for you. Can't you hear her whining? Stand up! Take out your Blaze. You said you'd protect her." K mocked coldly then started to laugh. Alan gave him an angry glare.

"You won't get away this K!" He said aggressively pointing his katana at him.

"I already have and it won't be long before you join him death as well, Burns." K said. Before they start to fight, Julie gets up gripping tightly on her sword.

"Never. Never, ever you'll never you get away with this!" She said aggressively as her dark aura starts to unleash.

"Oh no." Alan said quietly recognizing Julie's dark aura. He was starting to get worried about her.

"That's it. That dark power you once wounded me with." K said.

Alan took a few steps back away from Julie while she screamed and charged straight to K. She performed a couple of slices than pushed him back a distance. K barely had time to dodge and defend himself as Julie quickly move toward him and continued landing multiple strikes. He decided to ascend in the air for distance but Julie followed him by jumping high to his position. Alan was currently watching the fight.

 _"Julie's power is incredible. She may surpass K but that dark power is killing her. I need to snap her out of it."_ Alan thought.

 _"She's strong. She may be even stronger than this Destruction."_ K thought trying to gain distance then turned around and fired his beam cannon rapidly.

"I'M THE STRONGEST ONE!" K shouted as he shot one of Julie's swords making her drop one which landed a few feet from Tor and Alan.

"This is the end!" He shouted attempting to perform the final blow but Julie increased her speed and slashed K from every side. He had his arms up trying to block her attacks. K decided to land a strike on her while she did the same. Their blades collided with each other for second but Julie cut through his blade and slashed his chest. The damaged cannon exploded after being cut and smoke emerged between them.

* * *

While their battle was ongoing at the moment. Equipment Smith was hardly able to move as he crawls a few feet away from where he was stabbed panting heavily.

"How dare you do this to me and steal my Destruction K." Smith breathed. As he attempted to crawl further away, he heard footsteps approaching him. When they stopped he looked up to see Chrome standing before him injured with his no hilt sword in his hand.

"Chrome? good. You're here. Listen, K has betrayed us and stolen my ultimate armor. I need you to help me and get it back from him." He explained.

Chrome said nothing as raised his sword and was about to land a strike on him. Smith eye's widened.

"Wait! What are you doing? You're going to kill me?! What about our agreement!? We can build a stronger Unit to destroy those Exceeds! Don't kill me!" He pleaded.

Smith's words were deaf to Chrome as he performed the killing blow.

"NO!" Smith yelled.

Chrome's sword finished him off as blood splattered around a few feet between them. Chrome crouched down to his body and took a certain data chip from his white coat.

"You've served your purpose." Chrome said coldly then sheathed his sword as he left the school building leaving Smith's body.

* * *

Tor eventually wakes up and slowly gets back on his feet as Julie and K continued fighting each other.

"I must help Julie." Tor said to himself. He saw K falling and landed in the front of the clock tower. K was unable to get up at the moment.

 _"This has gone on long enough."_ Alan thought as he ran towards Julie and K.

Julie was about to go for the killing blow until Alan held her sword hand.

"Hey, that's enough. You've won. There's no need to continue any longer." Alan tried to reason with her while K struggled getting up. She tried move her arm harder.

"Julie please! I can't stand by and let you do this. You have to st-" He was cut off as Julie started to punch him with her other hand pushing Alan slightly back. She started to focus on him and charged toward Alan.

"Julie please don't do this!" Alan pleaded as he tried blocking her strikes but eventually, Julie broke his defense and pushed him away at a medium distance while Alan lost grip of his katana. He equipped his pistol and tried to aim at Julie's sword but she immediately cut his right hand and knocked his gun away then kicked him to the ground. Julie charged toward him for the final blow. Alan was unable dodge it and closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

As Julie was about to strike him, a double bladed scimitar flew toward Julie. It hit her and caused her to gain some distance from Alan. He turned the other direction and saw Akira who was panting heavily from a distance.

"Akira!" Alan said surprised she was still able stand.

"Always. By your. Side." She smiled weakly then collapsed to the ground and lost consciousness. Alan turned around and saw Julie about to attack him. Alan didn't know how to stop her.

"Julie! Stop!" Tor called to her. She turned and faced Tor. Julie said nothing as she glared at him.

"No choice, I got to Blaze. Aegis Desire!" Tor exclaimed activating his barrier as Julie charged toward him and tried to strike it as she screamed.

"Julie, I know where you're coming from. Someone close to you was killed and you've been seeking power to avenge them. You're an avenger just like me. But I've been struggling with something for some time. Do I want power or is it revenge? There was a line between them so how is my power different from his?" Tor explained as she continued attacking his barrier and started bleeding.

"But thanks to you I now know. The time we've spent together made me realize something. All I want to do is to protect people. That's why my soul-power, My Blaze isn't a weapon, but a shield. That's what my power is meant for." He continued. Alan said nothing as he was listening in and started thinking about how he could use his role as Overseer to protect others.

"And that's why Julie, I'm going to protect you too!" Tor finished then released the barrier. Julie ran toward him to strike. Tor's shoulder was cut but that did not stop him as he got close to Julie and embraced her. She struggled to break free.

"That's enough Julie. I'm not dead. I'm right here with you. Please come back to me! Julie!" Tor pleaded. Julie's dark aura started to disappear and she dropped her sword as she widened her eyes.

"Tor?" Julie gasped.

"I'm glad you're back Julie." He said relieved releasing his embrace and looked at her. She looked at him and saw the damage she did.

"Tor! You could have died but you risked your life for me." Julie said.

"I told you, I'll always protect you." Tor smiled patting her head.

"Glad that you're back Julie." Alan said relieved approaching the Duo with his katana in his hand.

"Alan! I'm so sorry. I lost control of myself and I nearly…" Julie could not finish as she felt ashamed of herself. Alan smiled in response.

"Don't worry about it. I've had worse than this and you didn't mean to hurt me." He assured her. Julie smiled after hearing that while Tor did the same. K was watching scene, disgusted by it.

"The strength of your resolve, THERE'S NO SUCH THING!" K exclaimed angrily. The trio turned and faced K. he gets up and aimed his beam cannons to them.

"Just give up! Continuing on is pointless!" Tor said.

"You're right! But everything is pointless once you've lost. And that's why I'll kill all of you!" He roared as he charged his cannons. "Because this power is all I have left!"

"Then I'll protect her to the very end!" Tor replied placing his shield in front of Julie. She placed her hands on it.

"No, we'll protect each other. Because we're Duo partners, Tor." Julie said.

"Right!" He agreed.

"Don't try to count me out either. We'll fight this enemy together." Alan said.

"Of course!" He smiled.

Tor pointed his shield at K while Julie had her hands on it.

"Aegis Desire!" The duo shouted as they activated the barrier while Alan was standing next them.

"Time to die Tor Kokonoe, Julie Sigtuna, Alan Burns!" K roared as he fired his cannons at them and hit the barrier. While it was holding, it was showing signs of breaking.

"It's over!" K smirked then it dropped showing that it has not broken.

"But how?!" he demanded

The shield was showing cracks as Tor and Julie stood their ground and held hands while Alan supports them.

"What I give to Julie…" Tor said.

"And what I give to Tor…" Julie said.

"Is protection!" They finished as they increased their barrier until it fended off K's blast. The barrier broke while the three were still standing. K was stunned by the power they displayed.

"Impossible. Where is this power coming from?!" He demanded.

"Simple. Alone I couldn't defeat you. But by my side, I have Julie and my friends. We're partners bonded to each other!" Tor stated.

"That's what makes us a Duo!" Julie finished.

"And that is our resolve and power!" Alan finished. K gritted his teeth in response.

"That means nothing to me! NO! I WON'T LOSE!" He yelled as he charged his weapon again.

Tor was about to use his Ageis again but was too injured. Julie was about get her sword but lost balance and fell to the ground.

"Julie!" Tor/Alan called.

"My Blaze. Take it! Use it with yours." She said pointing to it. Alan nodded and turned to Tor.

"Let's go!" Alan said then ran toward K.

"Yeah!" Tor smirked nodding running to pick up Julie's Blaze.

As K was about to fire his cannon, Alan and Tor quickly moved and jumped in to strike. They simultaneously performed and vertical slice. They sliced through K's visor and armor and he dropped his cannons. K sustained chest wounds and passed out. They both panted heavily having trouble standing.

"We did it." Alan said quietly looking at Tor. He chuckled weakly in response.

"Yeah. It's over." Tor stated. They turned and looked at Julie who was smiling, happy to see her partner okay. They did the same knowing that their battle with K had finally ended.


	14. Epilogue

After winning the killing game and defeating K, The academy was currently being rebuild. K was taken into custody by the Dorn Agency and later found Equipment Smith dead. They suspected that he was killed by K when he went on a rampage. Tor and Alan sustained the most injuries and were recovering in the infirmary. Miyabi, Tomoe and Aoi decided to visit them.

"I'm sorry!" Miyabi apologized. Tor and Alan were confused for the moment.

"I brought all of this. I so sorry!" She apologized bowing her head to them.

"Hey, don't feel too bad. Why not continuing to get stronger?" Tor suggested. Miyabi looked at him surprised that he was so forgiving.

"Of course. And you know why? Because she's my partner." Tomoe said happily. Miyabi nodded.

"Yes, and I have Tomoe!" She agreed. Tor smiled in seeing them getting along once again.

"Miyabi, Tomoe, Tora, Alan, Let's do this together!" He said confidently. They all nodded in response agreeing.

"Will you stop following me around?! You damn pests!" Tsukimi exclaimed. They looked out of the window and saw their teacher being chased by students for saving them. She was not thrilled by it.

"What's with them?" Alan asked.

"Well since Tsukimi defended the dorm, she's their hero." Aoi answered.

"Oh so that explains it." He replied as he continued watching Tsukimi running away from students.

 _"Hero huh, I wonder if we can find more people like that?"_ Alan thought.

"By the way, Alan?" Miyabi asked. Cut out of his thought, he turned his attention to her.

"Why didn't you use your Blaze? I saw you using that red sword to fight them." She pointed out.

"Right I haven't told you about this yet. That's because I never had one." Alan answered. Miyabi was confused by this.

"But I saw you using one before I left you all." She objected.

"It's a long story. He explained.

* * *

After explaining to Miyabi about himself and why he was here, she was amazed at how Alan was trying push himself to get stronger back then. It made her feel that she was not alone and not falling behind. Alan told her if he can get this strong then she can too. Miyabi was convinced and was determined to get stronger with her partner Tomoe. As soon as everyone was gone for the moment, Alan decided to call Crystal and tell her all of the events about the killing game and K's rampage.

"I see. So the issue has finally been resolved." Crystal concluded.

"Yes, I don't think they'll be a problem any longer. I can finally get back to my school studies." Alan said. She nodded.

"You've done exceptionally well. In your training, you managed take down two strong opponents and brought down an organization." She said.

"Well I've had some help from some friends." He answered.

"And about that, you're okay with it right? My idea I mean." Alan asked nervously.

"You are the new Overseer. How you wish to protect the Multiverse is up to you. I am only guiding you and assisting you how I can for your role." Crystal answered.

"Thanks, I promise you won't regret this." Alan smiled. She had a small smile but he didn't notice it.

"Continue to grow strong Alan. You'll likely run into more enemies like this in the future." Crystal advised. He nodded and hung up on her as he was recovering.

* * *

After Alan and Tor recovered from their injuries, they were called by Lilith who was enjoying her tea in the gazebo at the garden.

"I have something for you. It's a gift." Lilith said handing them a document.

"What is this?" Tor asked.

"Materials for Kevin Wayfair, also known as K." She answered. They both had a surprised expressions.

"He once had an older brother that he was very close to but he lost him suddenly. K's family started falling apart and he himself wound up in the shadows. Sold off to the old man's organization." Lilith explained as they looked through K's info.

 _"He's from the same city as me."_ Alan thought surprisingly as he found out he was from Los Angeles.

"He didn't just lose his brother but also his family and name. Smith raised him as a soldier and only sought power and results. That's the long and short story of K." She finished then set her tea cup down.

"Why give us this?" Tor asked.

"I thought you two would be interested." Lilith answered.

"Thanks for this Lilith." Tor smiled.

"Of course, you are my future husband." She said winking at him. Tor chuckled.

"Lilith, was there a file about Chrome too?" Alan asked. She sighed in response.

"Unfortunately there isn't one other than what you already know about him. I had to guess that Chrome's background must have been highly classified in the organization that we we're unable to find it." Lilith explained.

"I see. That's too bad, I would have wanted to find out more about him." He said disappointed.

"Oh and there's one other thing Tor, I heard she left the hospital today." She said. Tor suddenly stood up after hearing this.

"I've got to go!" He exclaimed.

"I can't say I like that reaction of yours." Lilith said annoyed then smiled.

"However, I know you haven't seen her all this time. So I'll allow it for today. Off you go." She said. Tor nodded and smiled.

"Again, thanks Lilith." He said gratefully and ran off to find Julie.

"He's always worried about her isn't he?" Alan smiled.

"Well she is his Duo partner. Just as you always look out for yours." Lilith said.

"Indeed, A Duo's bond is strong and cannot be easily broken." Sakuya stated. Alan turned left and saw her standing next to one of the pillars of the gazebo.

"I wonder how long you've been listening in. Oh well, I needed to talk to you about something anyway Sakuya." Alan said.

"What is it you need to discuss?" She asked.

"Well it's about what happened during the Reign conference day. During the fight, I met a strong opponent that I had difficulty in defeating and would have lost if my partner was not there for me. And there was K and it took people like Tor and Julie to beat him. Honestly, if I ever run into something like that in one of the worlds I go to. I'm not really sure I could win it doing it alone." He explained.

"Just what are you getting at?" Lilith asked.

"That's why when graduation comes, I'm planning to create a group of unique people to fight these kinds of enemies and defend the other worlds. I know there's more people like us out there somewhere. I'd like to call it the Protectors." Alan said.

"A group of unique people, very interesting. I see what you're saying now, you want to take Tor's Duo with you as well as your own. That's why you're telling me this." Sakuya concluded. He nodded.

"Yeah, I want your permission for this although the choice will still be up to them." Alan answered.

"This is quite a bold request you're making. Trying to take my best students." She smirked.

"You said it yourself that my ideas may be useful. And this may help them gain experience against threats they've not faced before and could get stronger." Alan remarked. Her sadistic smile grew slightly wider liking his answer.

"Alright, I'll allow it. You can have Tor's Duo. Make use of his abilities." Sakuya said.

"Thank you, Sakuya. I should go and find my partner." Alan said then left to find Akira. Leaving only Lilith and Sakuya.

"That was unusually kind of you. Letting him take your best candidates as well as giving them the file on K." Lilith pointed out.

"Tor's soul has been developing and I wish it to continue. And learning about his enemy might help fuel it. And it is Alan's purpose to assist him any way he can as well as keeping up with him." She answered.

"You haven't changed at all." Lilith said sadly.

"That's right. All for the path to one day reach Absolute Duo." Sakuya stated.

"There's something I must know, was there really nothing on Chrome?" She asked.

"No, we tried worldwide search info and Smith's organization hardly had anything. Which means only one thing." Sakuya concluded.

"And what's that?" Lilith asked then immediately hers eyes widened. "Wait, you don't mean..."

"It's that Chrome isn't from this world. I also suspect that he never answered to the old man but to someone else. Someone that has the power to travel to other worlds." She concluded.

"I find that hard to believe but if Alan was able to do it then it's possible that he could too and it would explain his abilities." Lilith said.

 _"Alan Burns, Tor Kokonoe, How far will you exceed my expectations?"_ Sakuya thought.

* * *

Alan was looking around the academy to find Akira as it was already evening. Eventually he found her staring at the cherry blossom trees. Alan walked up to her.

"Akira." He called getting her attention.

"Oh, hi Alan. You're looking better." Akira greeted happily.

"I came looking for you. How are your injuries?" Alan asked.

"Oh, there okay. Though they told me I shouldn't use my Blaze so quickly after it was destroyed. Otherwise it could cause serious permanent damage to the soul in other words I would be using my life." She answered nervously. Alan was slightly worried about that.

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful next time." Akira assured.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." He said. They were gazing at the cherry blossom trees for a moment until Akira decided to speak.

"A lot has happened in the past months." She said.

"Yeah." Alan nodded.

"Learning about the Blazes, fighting the Rebels, even knowing that there were other worlds." Akira said as she started looking at her partner.

"About that, did you really mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what?"

"Do you really want to come with me when I leave?" Alan asked. She smiled sweetly in response.

"Do you remember what I said about why I came here?" He nodded. "I wanted to travel the world. To see all the places I wanted to see. To experience the places I was unfamiliar with. It was my dream to see what the rest of world was like but…" Akira explained then started showing a sad expression and suddenly embraced her partner.

"I don't think I can do that if you're not there with me. Which is why, I want to come with you Alan. I want to see the other worlds with you. I want to keep being your Duo partner." She confessed. Alan was surprised by her decision and was speechless. He decided to return the embrace then released her.

"Akira, if that's really your decision, then I'll bring you with me but only if you let me protect you." Alan said. She nodded.

"Just as long as you let me do the same." Akira said smiling.

"Let's keep being Duo partners then and see the other worlds together." He suggested with a smile. She nodded happily. They equipped their weapons and raised them up in the air while crossing them together like the pledge. They began to speak simultaneously.

"We two shall remain together always and do everything as a Duo to the best of our ability. In joy, in sorrow, in sickness and in health. Until death do us part. We are a Duo. Now and forever."

The Duo made their vow to stay together till the end.

* * *

Chrome entered a dark hall with his black long coat worn. At the end of the hall, there were three figures waiting for him. To the left, he had green short hair and was wearing glasses. He also wore a purple long coat. To the right, he had black hair and was wearing what looked like a black school uniform with a katana on him. His face was covered by the shadow. The third figure, was sitting on a throne. He was wearing a black robe and had long black hair. His upper face was covered by shadow. Chrome reached the end of the hall and bowed his head to the third figure.

"Welcome back Chrome, what do you have to report?" The green haired figure asked. He raised his head up and began to speak.

"The mission was a success. The Unit data of Destruction has been collected along with the components we need." Chrome reported.

"And what of Equipment Smith?" He asked.

"Disposed of." Chrome stated. The green haired figure was satisfied by that answer.

"However, the Unit was not as strong as we believed it to be. So it may not be as much use to us." Chrome said.

"We'll keep that in mind. But there may still be a place for it." He said then turned to the figure on the throne.

"I believe we're done with that world. What should our next move be my lord?" The green haired male asked. He began to slowly form a cruel smile.

 **To Be Continued in: My Job as a Assassin.**

* * *

 **Thanks for** **reading. Sometime I will be working on a sequel. For now i'll take a break from all the writing.**

 **Please favorite, follow and/or review.**


End file.
